The Comte and the Peasant
by delphigirl
Summary: This is an alternate reality fanfic set in medieval France. I'm not very good at writing summaries, so please just read it :).
1. Introduction

**The Comte and the Peasant: **A Hana Yori Dango Alternate Reality Fanfic

************************************************************************

Hi everyone.  This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I would really appreciate feedback ^_^.  The story is based on the HYD anime and the names of the characters have been altered in order to fit the new setting.  The story takes place in medieval France and the characters are not meant to represent any historical figures, real or fictitious.  Here is a little guide to the new names of the characters in case you get confused:

**The Main Character and her family:**

Makino Tsukushi = Thadea Marcoux

Mother: Cherie Marcoux

Father: Pierre Marcoux

Brother: Sumner Marcoux

**The F4:**

Doumiouji Tsukasa = Tiernan Doumet, the son of the Comte (Count) de Champagne

Hanazawa Rui = Ruiz Hainault, the son of the Comte de Troyes

Mimasaka Akira = Aleron Mimeaux, the son of the Viscount of Troyes

Nishikado Soujirou = Stefan Nicaise, the son of the Comte de Provins

**Other Characters:**

Doumiouji Tsubaki = Teresa Doumet, the Countess of Fenton 

Endou Makiko = Mirielle Enaud

Matsuoka Yuki = Yeva Maltais

Aoike Kazuya = Kasen Audet

Toudou Shizuka = Serafina Toureau, daughter of the Comte de Ghent 

Sanjou Sakurako = Sadrina Santerre

Okawahara Shigeru = Sydney Ouellette, the daughter of the Duke of Orleans

Asai Yuriko = Yvonne Asselin

Ayuhara Eriko = Erika Aymard

Yamano ? = Jaimie Ysabeau (I don't remember Yamano's first name or if they even give her one in the anime so I just randomly picked a name for her)

Some more information before you start reading the fanfic:  

This is an alternate reality fanfic, so the story may not follow the original plotline of the anime.  When I was watching the series, it occurred to me that the F4 and their families were like nobility, and so I thought it would be interesting to write a fanfic placing the characters in a medieval setting.  

The story takes place in 1350 A.D. in Troyes, France, which is a city located in the County of Champagne.  For those not familiar with the royal hierarchy, here is a brief outline going from highest rank to lowest:

King/Queen à Prince/Princess à Duke/Duchess à Marquis/Marquessà Comte (Count/Earl)/ Comtess (Countess) à Viscount/Viscountess à Baron/Baroness à Castellan (Sire) à Knight

            Both the Castellan and Knight are not really included in the peerage, and the title of Knight is not a title of aristocracy.  Usually, the title of Baronet comes after Baron, but when I was doing a bit of research online, there seemed to be no mention of Baronets in the list of French nobility so I just decided to ignore that title and replace it with Castellan instead.  Besides, this is a fanfic, not a history book ^_^.  I also chose the character names by trying to find similar French equivalents (so I'm not being historically accurate in the surnames of the French counties and viscounties, etc but I figured it doesn't matter all that much ^_^).  

            During the feudal period, the title of Duke is given to the governor of a province, the title of Comte/Count is given to someone appointed by the king to govern a county or a city and its surroundings, a Marquis is a Comte who is also the governor of a "march" ( a region at the boundaries of the kingdom which needed more protection), a Viscount is the lieutenant of a Count, a Baron is a lord like a Count or Duke but of lower ranking, and a Castellan is the commander of a castle.   

            Anyways, I think this introduction is long enough.  Now, on with the story!


	2. Chapter One

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter one

Hi everyone!  Please R/R and tell me if this fanfic is any good or not ^_^.  Happy reading!  HYD belongs to Yoko Kamio, Toei Animation, Daran Comics, etc.  It does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.  I'm just borrowing the characters for a while ^_^.   

*****************************************************************************************************************

            The crowing of the cock woke Thadea Marcoux from her pleasant slumber as it did every morning.  Groggily fumbling out of bed, she could already hear her mother shuffling around the room preparing the family's breakfast.  

            Rubbing her hands over her sleep encrusted eyes, Thadea stretched lazily and swung her feet over the side of her small wooden bed.  Yesterday had been a particularly tiring day, and she was sore all over from helping her mother in the garden.  It was spring, mid April to be exact, and the summer vegetables need to be planted.  She had spent the entire day yesterday in the hot sun digging up the soil and pulling out the weeds just so the plot would be ready for her mother to begin sowing the seeds.  

As her blurry eyes came into focus, Thadea looked around their one room house and a sudden wave of depression came over her.  They manage to keep it tidy enough she supposed, but the dirt floor and the bare mud walls often made her gloomy.  

She hated to admit it, but it embarrassed her to be so poor.  Her father was a miller for god sakes, the only one in the area, but he still wasn't able to pull in a decent amount of money in order to pay the taxes and feed the family at the same time.  People would rather travel an extra ten miles to the miller at the Brule Mill than to come to him, and that thought angered her more than anything else.  Oh, she knew it wasn't her father's fault that he was no good at operating a mill.  Her grandfather was the fool who had focused all his attention on training his oldest son, only to have the man die of some strange illness three months after he had inherited the mill.  

"Papa tries his best you know," Thadea chastised herself, "I mustn't think so negatively about him or our situation."  She always felt guilty whenever the feelings of dissatisfaction and anger hit her, and thus she learned long ago to fight them down and keep them locked away in the back of her mind.  She figured things are just the way they are whether she was happy or not, and she could either sit there and complain about it all the time like her mother, or stay optimistic and work hard to change it.  The latter always seemed to be the more practical solution, and thus Thadea always remembered to face the start of each day with a positive attitude. 

   Reaching back to give her younger brother Sumner a light shove to wake him, Thadea pulled her faded gray linen dress over the patched brown chemise in which she slept in.  As she searched around for her coarse leather belt, she could hear the light snoring of her younger brother continue.  "Lazy bum," she muttered under her breath as she tied her belt and stalked angrily back to the bed.  She grabbed his shoulder and shook him, but all that did was produce heavier snoring from the dark haired boy.  

"Wake up!  Wake up!" she hollered at him as she shook him even harder.  Sumner's eyes snapped open as his crazy sister nearly threw him off the bed and pushed her hands away with an annoyed groan.  "Geez sis, you don't have to break my neck," he complained as he gave her a disapproving glance.  Thadea remained unfazed, and shot back angrily, "I wouldn't have to keep doing this if you would just learn to get up on time." 

Just then the door opened and her father entered the room with a bucket of water in each hand.  He dropped them down next to the hearth, and called cheerfully, "Good morning family!  Time for breakfast!"  Her mother looked up from where she was crouched in front of the fireplace, and gave him a look of annoyance.  "What's so good about it?" she demanded sourly as she stirred the cauldron of gruel.  "Have you finally gotten some business for us?"  

"Now Cherie, honey…," he began nervously, "…I'm working as hard as I can…" 

"Which isn't good enough!" Cherie Marcoux fairly screamed as she banged the large wooden spoon against the side of the cauldron.  "Look at us!  We're so poor!  We can't even afford anything better than this lousy gruel to eat!  It's all your fault!  I should have listened to my mother when she warned me not to marry you!  She told me you were a big loser, but I didn't listen!  I was so stupid…"

Thadea tuned out her mother's loud ranting as she did everyday.  She watched passively as Sumner ran over to defend their poor father from their mother's angry tirade.  "Will it always be like this?" she wondered to herself as she continued to stare at the crazy trio before her, "Will my life ever change for the better?"

            After a meager breakfast of gruel and hard bread, Thadea picked up her basket and straw hat and walked outside into the warm, sunny spring day.  A light breeze caressed her face and lifted the tiny strands of brown hair that had fallen out of her twin braids.  She was on her way to town today to buy some groceries.  Because they lived out in the countryside, it wasn't necessary for the Marcouxs or their neighbors to purchase food from the venders like the townspeople did everyday.  Being farmers, they grew most of the vegetables they ate and did their own baking.  Still, trips into town were necessary once in a while, since items such as salt and cooking oil couldn't be made on the farm.

            It usually took Thadea a good half hour to make it into the city of Troyes, but she didn't mind the long walk.  She enjoyed the quiet time to herself, and the warm sun and the sweet country air always made her feel refreshed and alive.  

            "Thadea!  Thadea!" a voice called out from behind her.  Thadea turned and saw her friend Mirielle Enaud running after her, her short, dark brown hair bouncing up and down.  

            "Good morning Mirielle," she greeted as she waited for the girl to catch up.  "What are you up to today?"

            "I'm going into town for some groceries and cloth," Mirielle replied enthusiastically.  "I'm guessing you're also headed there?"

            Thadea smiled and linked her arm with her friend's.  "Onwards we march my friend!"  

            The two girls chatted happily about the nice weather, friends, and other trivial matters.  Mirielle told Thadea about the new dress her mother was going to make for her, and Thadea listened attentively as the girl gushed about what kind of cloth she was preparing to buy.  

            "My mother gave me twenty deniers!  Can you believe that?"

            Thadea suppressed a sigh as she thought about how much food twenty deniers could buy for her and her family.  She couldn't remember the last time her mother had given her more than five deniers for a trip to market, and even then she had to listen to her complain for a good half hour.  

            As they entered the city through the Croncels Gate, Thadea eagerly took in the sights, smells, and sounds of the bustling streets.  She always enjoyed her trips into town, for it was the one chance she had to browse through the open venders and peek into the stores.  The market was full of things such as pottery, cloth, wares, and other goods that she wouldn't be able to see at home.  

The two girls slowly made their way through the throngs of townspeople, down the Rue de Croncels and past rows and rows of wooden houses.  They passed the former synagogue of St. Pantaleon before finally reaching the Rue de l'Epicerie or the street of Grocers.  It was already more than an hour past terce and the street was crowded with noisy peddlers and busy housewives.  

"I'll meet you by that bakery over there in an hour okay?"  Mirielle pointed to a small store where a portly man with a scruffy beard was stacking out loaves of freshly baked bread for his customers.  

Thadea looked at her in confusion, but suddenly remembered the cloth that Mirielle needed to buy.  "I can pick up the wafers and the vinegar for your mom if you want," she offered.  

Mirielle thanked her and handed her five deniers.  "I think that should cover it," she said before she turned to run down the street.  "I'll see you later!" she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

Thadea jiggled the silver coins in her hand and made her way over to the spice venders.  She purchased the salt that her mother had requested, and also a large jug of vinegar for Mirielle, which to her surprise only cost her two deniers.  "The prices have gone down this year," she commented to the vender as he placed the jug into her basket.  He gave her a brief smile before turning to his next customer, and Thadea glanced enviously at the bottles of oils and the jars of spices that were laid out before her.  She couldn't remember the last time they had cooked a meal with oil or any seasoning besides salt.  Hell, her mother even insisted on making their own vinegar rather than purchasing it from the town venders like their neighbors did.  

As Thadea came out of the pastry shop, she heard the chimes of the cathedral ringing, signaling that it was noon.  She hurried along down the street towards the bakers', scanning for Mirielle in the crowd.  When she didn't see her, she slowed her pace and stopped a few steps before the window of the bakery.  She turned to face out into the street, and waited patiently for Mirielle to appear.  

As she watched the peddlers pass by with their cheeses, wines, eggs, and meats, Thadea became painfully aware of how hungry she was.  Reaching into the small leather pouch she carried on her belt, she pulled out two oboles and a denier.  "And mom will be expecting change," she reminded herself sourly, "So I'll have to find something that I can buy for two oboles…"  

While Thadea contemplated her possibilities, she suddenly became aware of the commotion among the crowd.  Many shoppers were abandoning the venders and hurrying down the street towards the Cour de la Rencontre.  Curious, she stopped a young boy around ten or eleven and asked "What's going on?  Where's everyone going?"

"Don't you know?  There's a flogging at the Meeting Court!" he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled away from her and ran down the street.  Thadea blinked in surprise as she watched the excited crowd hurrying past her, then shook her head in disgust.  She had never understood the fascination people held in torturing a human being, and thus had always made it a point to avoid the Cour de la Recontre when a punishment was to be carried out.  

"I should just find Mirielle and get out of here," she told herself.  But Mirielle still hadn't shown up yet, and it took Thadea a moment to realize that perhaps Mirielle had also gone to see the flogging.  

"But that's unlikely," Thadea thought to herself, "she hates violence even more than I do."  Still, she hadn't shown up yet, and it wouldn't hurt to go down there and take a look.  "Maybe she doesn't know what it is and just got curious."  

The Cour de la Rencontre was filled with people.  It seemed like the whole town had come out to see the flogging.  Thadea stood on her tiptoes and tried to look out over the heads of people, trying to catch Mirielle.  She had been wearing a straw hat with a bright green ribbon wrapped around the top, and Thadea figured it shouldn't be hard to spot.  As she peered out over the throngs of people, Thadea's eyes couldn't help but move towards the raised wooden platform at the center of the court.  Her eyes fixed on a thin figure draped in tattered rags, kneeling with his head bowed in the middle of the platform.  She could also see a soldier standing on the side, holding a whip in his hand making his way towards the poor man.  

A sudden cheer came from the crowd as a black carriage drawn by sleek black horses made it's way through the parted crowd and towards the platform.  The door opened, and a tall man with dark curly hair stepped out onto the street.  He was dressed impeccably in a blood red tunic and black hose.  Over his tunic was draped a beautiful mahogany and black fur lined cloak with intricate gold embroidery.  Thadea sucked in her breath, and thought to herself that she had never in her life seen clothing so beautiful.  "It must cost a fortune!" she exclaimed, her eyes following the young man as he made his way towards a covered boxlike area near the platform.  Three other elegantly dressed young men, although not nearly as extravagant in appearance as the first one, also stepped out of the carriage and made their way towards the boxlike area.  The four seated themselves in expensive carved chairs, and uniformed servants immediately appeared with what looked like wine and refreshments.

"They look like they're ready for a ball, not a flogging," Thadea muttered to herself as she tore her gaze away from the quartet and back to the crowd.  Her eyes searched from head to head until she finally spotted a straw hat with a bright green ribbon.  "Mirielle!" she cried as she tried to push her way through the people in front of her, "Mirielle!"  

The straw hat turned and her friend's face came into view.  "Oh Thadea!  Hold on!"  Mirielle also fought her way back towards Thadea, and the two finally met partway amidst the angry protests and indignant cries of the people around them.  "Sorry for leaving you like that!" Mirielle exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Thadea's arm, "but I just had to come and see this!"

"The flogging?  I can't believe it!" Thadea cried in shock, "I thought we agreed that such torture was cruel and disgusting!"

"Oh I didn't come to see the flogging!" Mirielle cried indignantly, "I came to see the F4!"

"The F4?  What's that?" 

Mirielle blinked as if she had just been hit in the head by a board.  "Don't you know who the F4 are??"

"Should I?" Thadea was getting annoyed at Mirielle's incredulous tone.

"They are those four guys that came out of the carriage silly!  I can't believe you've never heard of them!"  

Thadea didn't answer, and Mirielle took this as a sign that she needed further explanation.  "The F4 is a nickname for the four sons of the lords of county!  The guy in the red there is the son of the Comte de Champagne!"  

Thadea blinked, and realized immediately that that must be the reason why he was so expensively dressed.  "It makes sense now," she murmured as her eyes traveled back to the young man.  But she wondered briefly why the son of the lord of the county would bother to visit Troyes.

"What makes sense?" Mirielle questioned, but then shook her head and continued with her "introduction to the F4" speech.  "The one with the light brown hair is the son of our Comte, and that handsome one with the short black hair over there is the son of the Comte de Provins, and the one with the long wavy reddish brown hair is the son of the Viscount!"  She grinned and added, "They say the F4 have been inseparable since they were children.  They go everywhere together!  Did you know that the F4 stands for the "four flowery princes"?  Don't you think that's so romantic?"

As Mirielle continued to gush about the F4, Thadea threw her friend a strange look.  She'd never heard Mirielle talk about anyone the way she was talking about these F4 guys, and she wondered vaguely why she thought them so romantic.  Hadn't it occurred to her that one of those "flowery princes" might be responsible for the flogging that was about to take place?  Didn't it matter to her that the poor man was going to be whipped to death for some trivial offense?  The more she thought about it, the angrier she became, and the feeling of awe and admiration that she had held a moment ago for the fancy clothes and stylish carriage of the future Comte de Champagne was fading fast.  

Suddenly, she wanted to leave.  To get out of this horrid place where the people were all jeering and laughing at the poor man on display.  But before she could tell Mirielle that they should go, the booming voice of the announcer called that it was time for the flogging to begin.


	3. Chapter Two

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Two

            Hana Yori Dango is property of Yoko Kamio, Toei animation, etc.  It does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.  I am merely borrowing the characters for my fanfic J.  Now, on with the story!  

*******************************************************************

            The sound of the whip against flesh was more horrible than Thadea could ever have imagined.  The crowd had fallen silent immediately after the announcer had appeared on the platform, and the soldier with the whip had taken his place behind the pitiful man.  

As the whip was raised and cracked against his back, the convicted made a pitiful cry as the leather ripped through skin and muscle.  The wet squish as it slid through the poor man's blood made Thadea bend over and gag involuntarily.  Mirielle who had just a moment ago been cheerfully talking about the F4 let out an involuntary cry of horror.  She covered her mouth with her hands, and her already pale face turned stark white at the sight before her.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Thadea cried as she regained her composure and her stomach.  She grabbed Mirielle's wrist and the two of them began to fight their way back through the crowd.  

"Pardon me, coming through, so sorry about that," Thadea muttered apologies left and right as she tried to make her way out of the throngs of people.  Many people threw them angry looks and shouted curses at them for interrupting their show, but Thadea didn't care.  She could still hear the loud, disgusting crack and squish of the whip as it came down again and again, and her mind and stomach reeled with every lashing.

"Fifteen….sixteen….seventeen…….eighteen….." The crowd counted along with the soldier as he delivered blow after blow with a steady hand.   

Thadea could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and became slightly panicked as the crowd got tighter and tighter around her.  "I've got to get out of here!" she fairly screamed as she tried to elbow her way through, "Let me pass damn it!"

Mirielle too was beginning to panic as the crowd surged forward, fighting to get closer to the platform.  "Thadea!" she cried as she lost her grip on her friend and the dark haired girl immediately disappeared into the multitude of unfamiliar faces.  She felt herself being pushed back towards the platform and struggled helplessly against the force of the crowd.  

Thadea looked back to find Mirielle being swept away towards the platform.  "Hold on!" she cried as she tried to struggle back, but found that she was jammed in too tightly between three other people.  Her eyes searched the frenzied mass, trying desperately to catch sight of Mirielle, but when she finally spotted the green ribboned straw hat, it was too late.

With horror, she watched as the comte's horses began to panic at the sight of the excited villagers crying and pushing around them.  They whinnied and with a start, began to run straight towards where her friend and a few other people were gathered.  With a desperate urgency, she kicked past the annoying villagers and made a bee line as fast as she could through the crowd to Mirielle.  

As the horses and coach neared, Mirielle panicked and began to run blindly away from the crowd.  She tripped on a raised stone and fell forward with a startled cry.  Desperate to stop her fall, she reached out for something to grab onto.  She felt her grip tighten on something soft and velvety and heard a distinct ripping noise as she tore it from wherever it was hanging and landed on her side on the hard cobblestone ground.

"Ouch!  My butt!" she cried in pain as she rubbed her bruised backside.  Pushing herself into a sitting position, she noticed Thadea running towards her.  

"Are you okay Mirielle?" Thadea cried as she neared her friend, but her brown eyes immediately widened at the sight before her.  

"Yeah, I'm okay.  But my butt really hurts!" Mirielle cried as she reached out a hand for Thadea to pull her up.  When Thadea extended her hand, her wide eyes were locked on something behind her.  

"What's up with that weird expression Thadea?" Mirielle asked as she stood and began to brush the dirt off her dress.  "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Thadea made no reply, but just pointed towards something behind Mirielle.  "Huh?" Mirielle turned her head and immediately she felt her body grow cold.  There behind her stood Tiernan Doumet, the only son of the Comte de Champagne, a look of pure anger on his dark face.

****************************************************************

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tiernan Doumet growled as he pointed to the large wine stain on his beautiful red tunic.  The dark purple of the wine was already bleeding through the fabric, making a large ugly mark on the once perfect shirt.

            "I….I…." Mirielle stuttered, her face as white as paper, "I didn't mean to!  It was an accident!  I tripped on a rock and I was trying to steady my fall…"

            "SHUT UP!" Tiernan yelled at her.  "I don't care to hear your pitiful excuses!  You've already ruined my tunic!  Just how are you gonna pay for that huh?!"

            By this time, the crowd had gone dead silent and was watching intently at the awful scene unfolding between the young lord and the country girl.   The soldier who had been carrying out the flogging had also stopped his whip, and was now watching with a sadistic glimmer in his eyes.  The convicted man was already near death as far as he could tell, and it would be delightful to perform another lashing on the same day.  

            Mirielle began to cry as she repeatedly muttered "I'm sorry" to the angry Tiernan Doumet.  He looked upon her tears impassively and turned to his three companions who had come to stand behind him.  "Well, what do you think we should do with her?  I have never been so insulted in my entire life!  Ruiz, I demand you punish her for her disrespect!"

            Before the future comte of Troyes could open his mouth, the crowd began to chant "flog her, flog her, flog her" in loud excited tones.  As the cries grew higher, Mirielle cried out in terror and buried her tear stained face in her hands.  

            Thadea stared in disbelief at the bloodthirsty masses and then at the malicious young lord who was grinning maliciously at the poor girl who was cowering at his feet.   It was just like some horrible nightmare!  A nightmare far worse than anything she could ever have imagined.  As Thadea's mind slowly began to clear, she felt a rush of red hot anger flow through her veins.  She glared with contempt at the crazed crowd and then turned to face the arrogant Lord Doumet.  With slow, steady steps she walked over and placed herself between the crying Mirielle and the young lord.  Glaring up into his face, she began to launch an angry tirade against him and his companions.

            "You cruel bastard!" she shouted as she jabbed a finger in his face.  "How dare you terrify my friend like that!  It wasn't her fault that you spilled wine all over yourself!  Blame it on your own clumsiness and stupidity!"

A look of surprise passed through Tiernan's face as he registered what this little peasant girl was saying to him, but he quickly replaced it with an angry scowl.  

"How dare you speak that way to me you dirty peasant!" he cried, narrowing his dark eyes and glaring at her, "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, I know who you are," Thadea shot back, "and I don't give a damn!  So you're the son of the Comte of the county!  So what?  You didn't do anything special to earn that title!  It was handed to you, just like everything else in your life!  You've accomplished nothing on your own and you think that deserves respect?!  The way I see it, you're nothing but a spoiled little brat!" 

As Thadea glared into the shocked faces of the F4, her mind slowly began to realize the severity of what she had just said.  As the young Lord Doumet's eyes narrowed, she knew that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

The End of Chapter Two

*************************************************************

            Well, hope you all liked the second chapter.  Please send feedback to delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com.  It might take a while for me to get the third chapter out, but I've been trying to get my fanart site up and running again so that hasn't given me much time do write ^_^.  If any of you like online fan manga, please visit my website at:

                                    http://dreamcatchers.envy.nu

*lol* I know, I'm shameless ^_^.  


	4. Chapter Three

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Three

Hi everyone.  I want to thank all of you who emailed me about this fic.  I really appreciate the input ^_^.  I've been thinking about the plotline for the story, and I've decided to move away from the anime and try to make this a _real_ alternate reality fic.  That means you never know just what the end might be ^_~.  Anyways, enough of my babbling.  On with the fanfic!

HYD does not belong to me.  I wish it did though……*sigh*   *starts singing "If I Had a Million Dollars" by the Bare Naked Ladies*

************************************************************************

Tiernan Doumet felt his face redden as he took in the words of the little peasant girl.  He glared into her dark brown eyes and felt her anger burn into him like the heat from a flame.  Growing warmth slowly spread through his body as he continued to stare into those dark, dark eyes, and he became aware of the tingling sensation that was running through his veins.  

His stomach began to knot and his heart beat faster.  His mind reeled from the strange new sensation that was coursing through his body, unsure of what it might be.  Why did this dirty, thin little peasant make him feel this way?  His confusion must've been apparent on his face because he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Stefan Nicaise, the future Comte de Provins, studying him with a perplexed look on his handsome face.  

"Hey, are you alright Tiernan?  You're all red," Stefan commented.  He turned to look at the angry young girl who was still glaring at his friend and was surprised by the intensity of her gaze.  He felt a flicker of worry pass through his mind as he remembered the terrible temperament that the future Comte of Champagne possessed.  

Tiernan was well known throughout the province for his quick temper and violent nature.  It wasn't uncommon for a man to be flogged simply because he had looked at the young lord the wrong way.  In fact, in all the years that he had known him, Stefan could not recall a time when ANYONE, much less a peasant, had dared to speak to Tiernan Doumet with a hint of disrespect.  Now, this young peasant girl was insulting him in the worst way possible.  Stefan, afraid of what his friend might do next, turned back to look at the angry young lord.  But to his surprise, the rage he had expected was not present, and what he saw in that handsome, dark face was an expression that he thought he would never find on Tiernan Doumet.

**********************************************************************

            Thadea thought her legs were going to give out at any moment.  The severity of her actions had finally hit her full force, and now she shivered with the knowledge of what would happen next.  Certainly, if the crowd had their way, she would be flogged or beaten for her insolence and probably Mirielle as well.  The idea of getting on her knees and apologizing to the future Comte of Champagne came to mind, but Thadea quickly realized the futility of that action.  She had already publicly insulted him in front of his companions and his subjects and no amount of apologizing would be enough to repair the damage that had caused.  Besides, a small part of her would not allow herself to beg and grovel in front of this spoiled aristocrat.  Despite the fact that she was a peasant, Thadea still maintained a sense of pride in herself and her principles.  She wasn't about to turn into a coward in front of all these people on account of this malicious man.   

            So with that decision made, Thadea straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin and stared straight into the face of Tiernan Doumet.  To her surprise, there was no longer an expression of crazed anger on his face.  In fact, he seemed confused and almost impressed by her boldness.  A mixed feeling of bewilderment and something else flashed through her mind, but Thadea quickly pushed it away, unsure of what to make of it.  Why the hell wasn't he saying anything?  Why was he staring at her like that?  The intensity of his dark eyes made her increasingly nervous, and Thadea felt her cheeks grow hot under his gaze.  

            Just then, she saw Mirielle move in front of her and drop to her knees.  She was still crying, and a few teardrops stained the dusty ground.  

            "Please my lord," she begged in-between sobs, "My friend didn't mean what she said!  I'm terribly sorry for what I have done to you, and I am willing to spend the rest of my life paying you back for this insult.  But please, have mercy on us!  Don't listen to what the crowd is saying!  Please I beg of you!"

            Thadea felt a pang in her heart at Mirielle's desperate plea, and she felt tears stinging in the corners of her eyes.  She blinked rapidly, fighting them back, for she did not want to appear weak in front of all these people.  She turned her eyes back to study the expression on Lord Doumet's face, and what she sees freezes her heart.  A cold, impassive mask suddenly went up at Mirielle's words, and he now stared at her with a clear look of disgust in his eyes.  

            "Stop your pathetic groveling!" he spat angrily, "You're just like the rest of them!  Stupid and weak!  I've heard enough, and I don't care anymore for your tears!  Take her up to the platform!  I demand she be given fifty lashings for her insolence!"  Then, turning to Thadea, he added, "As for her foolish friend, I will find a way to deal with her after this punishment has been carried out."

            Mirielle let out of desperate cry as two guards suddenly appeared and dragged her towards the platform.  The crowd cheered with excitement at the prospect of another flogging, and the executioner gave a sadistic grin as he cracked his whip in anticipation.  Thadea, horrified at what the comte had just commanded, finally allowed her legs to give way and collapsed onto the ground in stunned silence.  Never in her life had she met anyone as sadistic and unfeeling as this young lord Doumet, and her pure simple heart could not stand the thought of what was about to happen to her friend.  

            Mirielle…the very thought of that poor, sweet, fragile young girl going under the whip pained her more than words could describe.  It simply wasn't fair, this cruel world that they lived in!  It wasn't fair that innocent peasants must be subject to vindictive nobleman who didn't even see them as human beings.  She had to stop his somehow.  She just had to!  

            Just then, she felt a cool hand on her shoulder, and looked up into a face that left her momentarily speechless.  Beautiful was an understatement for the features of this fine young man.  His pale cheeks were as smooth as ivory, and his reddish brown hair glowed bronze in the afternoon sun.  His marble gray eyes looked at her with concern, and his thin pink lips stretched into a small smile as he said simply, "Let me help you up."  

            Thadea blinked at his outstretched hand, cautiously took it, and allowed herself to be pulled up off the ground.  Standing, she found herself staring straight into the crest of the noble house of Troyes that was emblazoned on the young man's green silk tunic.  Realization came to her immediately that the one who helped her up was none other than Ruiz Hainault, the future Comte of Troyes.   She was taken aback by the kindness he displayed towards her, and stared at him with apparent surprise and gratitude.  K

            Mirielle's cry broke Thadea out of her thoughts, and she turned immediately towards the platform as her friend was bound by the wrists and thrown onto the wooden plank.  An indescribable fury coursed through her body just then, and before her mind was even able to register what she was doing, her legs had already begun to run towards the platform.  

            Pushing past the people and leaping up, Thadea reached Mirielle just as the executioner raised his whip.  She threw herself at him then, flying at him with remarkable speed and grabbing him around the waist.  With all of her weight, she body slammed him onto the platform and the whip he had previously been holding went flying out of his hands.  Before the dazed guard could react, Thadea leaped up and caught the handle of the airborne whip before it even reached the ground.  Stumbling over towards Mirielle, she placed herself between her friend and the executioner.  

            "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR US!!" she screamed, as she slammed the whip against the wooden floor.  "Or I swear to God I will make you sorry!"  

            Mirielle, who was still bound and kneeling on the ground stared at Thadea in amazement.  Joy, disbelief, respect, pride, love, gratitude, and a hundred other emotions swept through her all at once.  She could not believe what had just happened, and was in awe at what Thadea Marcoux was capable of doing.  Fresh tears came to her eyes as she looked upon her savior, and she knew at that moment that she would never be able to repay back her dearest friend for what she had done for her.

***********************************************************************

            Tiernan Doumet could not believe his eyes.  He had turned his back for all but one second, and before he knew it, that crazy peasant girl had bounded up on the platform and knocked the executioner down with one blow.  

            "I've never seen anything like this before in my life," Stefan cried in amazement as he stared at the thin figure on the platform.  "To think that that little girl is capable of all this!  She's unbelievable!"  

            Aleron Mimeaux, the Viscount's son who had previously been uninterested at what was happening, was also staring at the young peasant girl with an equal amount of respect and awe.  "She's quite a woman," he commented slyly with a small quirk of his lips.  

            Tiernan Doumet could only shake his head in disbelief.  He had to admit that he was more than just a little impressed by the actions of this Thadea Marcoux.  She was unlike any woman he had ever met before, and her bravery and pride reminded him so much of his older sister.  His eyes fixed on her small figure, Tiernan felt that same strange sensation from earlier coursing through is body.  To his surprise, he felt the sudden urge to reach out and grab the girl and hold her close to him.  He wanted to feel that she was real, that there actually existed a woman who, like him, was not afraid of anyone or anything.  A woman who was so obviously loyal and protective of the people she loved.  A girl like that was certainly worth knowing, and the more he stared at her, the more aware Tiernan became of his newfound feelings.  

            The crowd, however, was obviously more annoyed than impressed by the sudden turn of events.  They began to boo and hiss and throw objects up at the platform.  "Someone put that stupid bitch in her place!" many of them screamed.  "She can't get away with insulting the Comte like that!" 

            As the crowd grew angrier, Tiernan realized that he had to do something to salvage his image and his authority.  Despite his feelings for the Marcoux girl, he wasn't about to look like a fool in front of all these people.  Thus, straightening his shoulders and placing an angry scowl on his face, he stepped forward and called for the guards.  

            "Pull that peasant off the platform at once!" he bellowed at the guards who had rushed to him, "I want her restrained and the flogging to be completed!  Then, I want her to be taken…"  

            "Wait!" A clear, deep voice rang out amidst the chaos and immediately the crowd quieted and people's heads turned.  Tiernan looked up to see his best friend Ruiz Hainault, the future Comte de Troyes, walking towards him, and immediately felt annoyed at this interruption.  

            "What the hell is it Ruiz?" he demanded angrily, "Can't you see I was speaking here?  How dare you interrupt me!"

            Ruiz looked at him impassively with his glassy gray eyes, and Tiernan felt even more annoyed at his friend's demeanor.  For some reason, he had always felt foolish when Ruiz looked at him like that.  It reminded him of an immature child being scolded by a more practical adult. 

            "Enough is enough Tiernan," Ruiz stated calmly.  He turned to the guards and said, "Release the girl and bring them both down from the platform."

            The guards stared at their comte with obvious confusion upon hearing his words.  He was going against the wishes of Lord Doumet!   

            "Go," Ruiz commanded with even more authority in his voice than before.  He frowned slightly at his guards, and immediately the men turned to do as they were told.  Tiernan stared at his friend in disbelief, and then felt his face flush with anger.

            "What was that all about Ruiz?!" he fairly screamed, "What are you trying to do?  Aren't you going to punish them for insulting me!"

            Ruiz's expression didn't change in the slightest, and calmly, he said one simple word.  "No."

            Tiernan blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say next.  Clearly things were not going the way he wanted them to.  "What the hell do you mean 'no'?"

            "I should think that was fairly obvious.  Like I said before, enough is enough Tiernan.  I know you're upset right now, but the girl didn't insult you on purpose.  I see no reason why either of them should be punished for such a mistake," Ruiz explained calmly.  

            At his words and tone, Tiernan felt his blood boil.  Ruiz Hainault was making a complete fool out of him in front of the entire town!  How dare he do this to him!  With an angry growl, he grabbed the pale young man by the collar of his shirt and shook him.  Immediately, Stefan and Aleron came rushing over to pull him away from the unresisting Ruiz.  

            "Tiernan!  Get a hold of yourself!" Stefan cried, "Ruiz isn't doing this to hurt you!"  

            "He's only doing what's fair," Aleron added as he held onto Tiernan's arm, "Come on, there's no reason to get so upset over this!" 

            Ruiz, who was now standing calmly away from the struggling trio stared silently at Tiernan, his face an expressionless mask.  

            Tiernan pushed himself away from the clutches of the other two young men, and glared at Ruiz with contempt on his face.  His dark eyes narrowing into slits, he stated coldly, "I will never forgive you for this Ruiz.  You'll be sorry for what you've done."  With that, he spun on his heels and stalked off angrily towards his carriage.  The other two F4 glanced back at Ruiz apologetically, and said in unison, "He'll get over it."  With that, they too turned and ran after the fast disappearing figure of their leader.  

***********************************************************************

            Thadea Marcoux could not believe the scene she had just witnessed.  In all her wildest dreams, she could never imagine that the future Comte de Troyes would actually come to her rescue.  Despite his quiet and impassive manner, Thadea could clearly see the silent strength and maturity that lay within the pale, thin figure.  She felt an indescribably love seize her heart, and in that moment she saw Ruiz Hainault was the very image of an angel from heaven.  

End of Chapter Three

Well, what'd you guys think?  Good?  Bad?  Boring?  Please send me feedback so I can get your opinions!  Please, please, please, and I'll love you forever * smile*.    

A subtle hint:

Email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com

Email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com

Email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com

Email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com

Email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com

Email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com

Email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com

hehehehehehehe, I hope my brainwashing worked ^_~.


	5. Chapter Four

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Four

I felt inspired so it didn't take me long to get this next chapter out J.  Hope you guys enjoy it!

HYD does not belong to me.  It belongs to other more talented people.  But I can still use the characters ^_^ hehehehehehe.

**********************************************************************

            The crowd began to disperse soon after Tiernan Doumet's carriage left the Cour de la Recontre.  Thadea stood with Mirielle next to the empty platform, the shock of what she had just experienced still present in her system.  She hardly even noticed as the guards carried the bloody corpse of the man who had been whipped earlier away to be disposed of.  The only thing that she could focus on, the only thing that mattered to her was Ruiz Hainault.  She couldn't take her eyes off of him.  He was standing a few feet away from her, his back turned so that all she could see was the red bronze of his shining hair.  He was staring absently at the spot where Lord Doumet's carriage had been, an unreadable expression on his smooth face.  

As she stared at his back, Thadea felt the urge to reach out and touch him.  She carefully studied the ripples of the fabric on his green tunic, and her fingers suddenly itched to feel the soft green silk.  She imagined running her fingers along the smooth fabric and feeling its coolness on her flesh.  She wanted to know that this angel standing before her with his fair hair and marble eyes was real blood and flesh, and not just some figment of her imagination.  

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ruiz Hainault's clear, deep voice cut through her thoughts.  Thadea snapped out of her daze, and her eyes locked immediately onto the beautiful face of the future Comte of Troyes.  His expression remained passive and unreadable, but she thought she saw a flicker of amusement flash through his eyes.  

"I…I…I'm sorry milord," she stuttered awkwardly.  She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid, but she couldn't help herself.  She was becoming increasingly nervous under his gaze, and her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest.  In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if it beat itself right out of her ribcage.  

Thadea looked away from him, and licking her lips nervously, focused her attention on the ground and her feet.  She noticed with slight embarrassment the poor condition of her shoes, and became painfully aware of her humble appearance.  She felt a blush creep up into her cheeks as she realized what she must look like to the future comte.  A poor, skinny, peasant girl with disheveled hair and a dirty dress.  

"I…I'm sorry if I was rude milord," Thadea apologized, still staring at her feet, "I didn't mean to stare.  I…I just…I…I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for sparing my friend and I.  We are forever in your debt.  I don't know how to repay you for your kindness and…"

"I did what I thought was right," Ruiz replied curtly, "There's no need to thank me."

Surprised by his discourteous interruption, Thadea raised her head in confusion.  She had not expected Ruiz Hainault to be so cold towards her, especially since he had just rescued her from the angry Tiernan Doumet. Thrown off by the young lord's detached demeanor, Thadea was left unsure of what to do next.

"You and your friend may leave now.  I will send guards to escort you back to your homes."  With that, Ruiz Hainault turned and walked away.  A young attendant had appeared with a cream colored stallion in tow, and the young lord swung himself easily up onto the horse.  Tapping the reins, he sent the horse into a gallop and quickly disappeared from sight.

Thadea stood still, a dull ache in her heart.  She had not expected him to leave so suddenly and with so few words for her.  She had hoped to thank him properly for what he had done.  Disappointment washed over her as she realized that she would never have another chance to speak to him again.  Despite his cold attitude towards her, Thadea felt no resentment towards the future comte of Troyes.  His passiveness only served to enhance the mysterious aura that surrounded him, and Thadea could not imagine Ruiz Hainault behaving in any other way.   

************************************************************************

            Tiernan Doumet slouched against the plush, cushioned seat of his carriage and stared sulkily out the window.  He was still angry at Ruiz for going against his wishes, but those feelings were quickly dissipating into relief.  Though he would never admit it to anyone, Tiernan was glad that his best friend had been able to stop his rash demands before it was too late.  More often than not, he found himself regretting his actions after they had been committed.  Tiernan knew he too often let his foul temper get the better of him, but unfortunately, it was not something that he could readily control.  

            Staring at the houses that passed by, Tiernan wondered briefly if the Marcoux girl lived in one of them.  He had wanted to talk to her during their chance encounter, but obvious circumstances had gotten in the way.  Now, he kicked himself mentally for not handling the situation better.  The image of her dark, smoldering eyes were still vivid in his mind, and he imagined seeing them again…only with a different emotion in their depths.  His lips curved into a small smile as he remembered the surprise he felt when she had knocked down that insipid guard.   He knew he had to see her again…but how?

            Stefan Nicaise stared at Tiernan Doumet and then turned to raise a dark eyebrow at Aleron Mimeaux.  Aleron, who was sitting across from them, smiled back knowingly and shook his head in amusement.  

            "Who would've thought?" he commented as he studied the glazed expression on Tiernan's face.

            "What do you think we should do about it?" Stefan asked.  He was intrigued by the prospect of getting Tiernan together with the Marcoux girl.  The man was already 17 and damn well old enough to get some experience with women.  

            "What can we do?" Aleron asked, "Troyes is a fairly large town and that's assuming she lives in the city itself.  If she's a country girl, there's no telling where she might be.  It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack."

            Stefan shrugged, unfazed by Aleron's words.  "I don't think it should be all that difficult," he mused, "Even if she is a country girl, she'd still have to go into town every now and then.  I could send people to patrol the marketplace…"

            Aleron laughed at Stefan's idea.  "And what will you tell them?  To look for a skinny little peasant girl with brown hair?  I'm sure there aren't too many of those running around."

            Stefan frowned.  "Don't get smart Aleron.  I have my ways, don't you worry about that."  Turning to look again at Tiernan, he let out a small sigh.  "He's got it bad.  I've never seen him like this before."

            "Neither have I," Aleron grinned, "Who'd ever believe Tiernan Doumet would be taken in by a girl like that?  I used to think there was something wrong with the boy, after turning down all those beautiful women in court…and this just proves it."

            Stefan sniffed, "What a waste.  I don't understand what his problem is either.  It's shameful for a man in his position to have never experienced a woman."  Lowering his voice and smiling slyly, Stefan whispered, "But we'll fix that soon enough.  There's no way I'm going to let an opportunity like this pass by.  If he likes the girl, then we'll sure as hell find her."

************************************************************************

            Thadea and Mirielle walked along the road back to their homes in silence.  Two guards walked along in front of them, holding their groceries in their arms.  Thadea's mind was working feverently, thinking of ways in which she could repay the comte's kindness.  The thought of sending him a gift came to mind, but she quickly dismissed that idea with a laugh.  What could she possibly give the comte that he didn't already have or want?  She doubted a bushel of potatoes was going to impress him all that much.  

            Sighing, she kicked a small pebble out of her path and turned to glance over at Mirielle.  The girl was still a bit shaken by all that had happened, but her face glowed with joy at being escorted back to her home by the comte's guards.  Thadea turned back to stare at the two broad shouldered men in front of her, and suddenly an idea came to her.  

            "Excuse me sirs," she said.

            The two guards looked over their shoulders at her, and Thadea put on a charming smile.  "I was wondering, if you could tell me if the comte has need of anymore servants at his home."

            The younger guard shrugged at her question, but the older guard smiled.

            "Actually, they might be in need of another maid," the old man said kindly.  "My wife is the head cook there, and I remember her mentioning that the housekeeper was looking for more girls to do the cleaning."

            "Really?" Thadea perked at his words and her mind began to race.  There might be a possibility that she could repay Ruiz Hainault afterall! 

 "Do you think I would be old enough for the job?" she asked.

The old man shrugged, "You look quite capable to me.  I would go to the house and ask the housekeeper in person though.  Rosalind is a very kind woman, and I'm sure she'll be able to help you."

Her smile widening, Thadea thanked the old guardsman for his help.  Mirielle cast her a curious glance, but didn't ask what she was planning.  Thadea didn't say anything either, but just continued the rest of the trip in silence.  She was too excited to say anything more, her heart fluttering at the idea of seeing Ruiz Hainault again.

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter Five

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Five

Thanks again to all those who have reviewed this fic J.  I'm glad you guys like it so far!  

HYD does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.  But of course, you all knew that….^_^

************************************************************************

            Thadea Marcoux paced back and forth nervously and thought of the best way to approach her mother.  Ever since she had returned home yesterday, she had been thinking of ways to convince her mother to let her find work in town.  Unfortunately, Cherie Marcoux was as sharp as a needle, and would know in a minute if her daughter was up to something.

            "There's no way that she would ever let me work for free," Thadea muttered to herself as she continued to pace, "But maybe I can work for less than regular fare and just not tell her…"  Afterall, her mother hardly ever went into town, and even if she did, she certainly wouldn't know how much a household maid gets paid. 

            Just then, the door flew open and her mother marched in.  She was bringing in a bucket of water to cook the evening meal.  As usual, she wore an angry scowl on her face.

            "So much for waiting when she's in a good mood," Thadea thought to herself as she hurried over and took the bucket from her mother.  She set it down by the hearth, and hurried to light the fire.  

            "I'm exhausted," Cherie Marcoux exclaimed as she plopped down on a nearby chair, "And it's all your idiot father's fault!  It's not enough that I have to tend the garden, cook the meals, and clean the house, but now I even have to fetch the water!  That man is such a…"

            "Mama," Thadea said warningly as she poured some of the water into the cauldron to boil, "Don't you think your being a little too hard on papa?  I mean he's working at that mill from down till dusk trying his best to make some money.  He can't help it if he's no good…"

            "That's just the point," Cherie Marcoux cried, "He's never good at anything!  How did I ever marry such a stupid man?"

            "Because you loved him," Thadea said simply, "That's why."

            Cherie Marcoux threw her daughter a look of annoyance, but Thadea knew she didn't mean it.  In fact, she thought she saw a glimmer of amusement in her mother's eyes. 

Feeling that this was as good a time as any to bring up the subject, Thadea swallowed and said casually, "You know mama, I've been thinking, since papa really hasn't been able to bring in all that much money lately, maybe I should go into town and look for a job.  Just to help out you know, until things get better."  She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eyes and studied her reaction.  Cherie Marcoux said nothing…in fact, Thadea didn't even think she had paid attention.    

            "Mama?" Thadea asked when a few more seconds had passed and her mother still did not respond, "Did you hear what I said?"

            Cherie Marcoux studied her daughter warily.  She was more than a little surprised by her request.  "I heard you Thadea," she said, "but I don't understand where this is coming from.  What made you want to look for a job in town all of a sudden?  It never crossed your mind before."

            Thadea bit her lip and racked her brain for a good answer.  She couldn't very well tell her mother about what had happened in the meeting court yesterday, but she had to find a way to convince her to let her go.  "Well…" she said slowly, "I guess the idea came to me when I was shopping in town yesterday.  I bumped into this girl at the spice vender's who worked for the comte as a maid… and she was telling me about how well the pay was.  She said they were looking for more girls so I thought I would go and take a job there."  

            "There!  Nicely done!" Thadea congradulated herself silently.  Now, it would be all up to her mother…

            Cherie Marcoux's eyes literally sparkled at the prospect of more money.  

"Please God," Thadea prayed silently, "Let her say yes!"  She watched her mother's brow crease as she contemplated her words, and could just imagine the thoughts that were racing through her mind.  

            It seemed like an eternity before her mother answered.  Clapping her hands together, Cherie exclaimed with enthusiasm, "What a FABULOUS idea!  Why hadn't I thought of that earlier?"  Turning to her daughter, she gushed, "Oh Thadea, you are such a smart girl!  Mama is so proud of you!  To think that now we could have more money…"

            Thadea felt a sweat drop forming at the back of her head.  Obviously, she had said the right thing, for now her mother was dancing back and forth across the room.  As she watched her mother continue to do her happy dance, Thadea smiled to herself.  Things had worked out just the way she had hoped they would, and she couldn't wait to go into town tomorrow.

************************************************************************

            The next day, Thadea got up bright and early and began her journey into town.  Both her parents were elated at the idea of her finding a job there and her mother had even packed a special lunch just for the trip.  Her brother, Sumner, was the only one who was not happy at the prospect of his sister leaving home.  With Thadea gone, it meant he had to stay home and help their mother with the chores.  

            Thadea hummed happily as she walked along the dirt road to Troyes.  She tried to imagine what the comte's house would be like, and felt her heart beat faster in anticipation.  Images of velvet drapes and gold décor filled her mind, and she imagined Ruiz Hainault lounging in a lavishly decorated room or strolling through a beautiful garden that she was sure he would have.  

            As she entered the city, Thadea stopped a passing townsman to ask for directions to the house of the Comte de Troyes.     

            "House?  Don't you mean palace?" the man chuckled when he heard her question, "What the comte lives in can hardly be termed as a 'house'."  

            Thadea smiled at the man's comment, and he gave her a friendly wink in return.  "Do you know how to get to the Grand Rue?" he asked her.  

            Thadea nodded in reply.

            "Well then," he said, "take the Grand Rue all the way down until you've reached the Ru Corde.  When you get to the canal, there will be a bridge.  Just cross that and take a left and you should be able to see the comte's palace from there.  It's right next to the Collegiate Church of St. Etienne so you can't miss it."

            "Thank you sir for your help," Thadea said as she repeated the man's directions in her mind.  Mentally tracing her path, she went over each street until she was sure she had memorized the path.  Thanking the townsman again, she began to make her way down the Rue de Croncels towards the Rue du Temple.  

            "Good luck to you!" the man called after her as she left.  Thadea waved over her shoulder and continued happily down the street.

***********

            Half an hour later, Thadea stood in front of the largest house she had ever seen.  The enormous stone structure was grander than she could ever have imagined, and she immediately felt intimidated by it's size.  Remembering her status, she made sure to avoid the front entrance and made her way around to the back of the palace.  There, she found two kitchen maids peeling vegetables and gossiping with each other.

            "And I said to Gertrude, if you're going to make it that easy for him, then you might as well forget about him marrying you.  Honestly, that girl doesn't have one bit of self-respect.  You would think that she would at least have the common sense to…"

            "Excuse me miss," Thadea said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you might tell me where I may find a Mademoiselle Rosalind."  

            The two kitchen maids looked up from where they were seated on the stone steps and studied her with quick glances.  They only needed to take in her plain, patched dress and worn shoes to immediately know what she was there for.

            "Mistress Rosalind is in the kitchen, but I can go get her for you," the younger maid offered.  She got up quickly and brushed the dirt from her skirt, "I'll be right back," she said as she hurried inside.

            The other maid, an older woman in her thirties, glanced at Thadea with obvious disinterest.  To her, she was just another lowly farm girl who was looking to earn a few pennies.  "So you're hear for a job are ya?" she asked as she turned her attention back to peeling the beets.  

            "Yes ma'am," Thadea replied shortly, not liking the woman one bit.  Who did she think she was looking at her like she was no better than a weed growing on the ground?  After all, she was just another servant herself.  No need to put on such arrogant airs.  

            The younger maid returned shortly after, her pretty face flushed from running.  She gave Thadea a warm smile and said, "Mistress Rosalind says for you to come in."

            Thadea returned the smile happily and followed the young woman into the house.  She immediately found herself standing in the largest kitchen she had ever seen, and was overwhelmed by all the commotion that confronted her.

 "My name is Marie DeLaire by the way," the young woman told her as she made her way past the dozens of kitchen maids and serving girls that were bustling about, "What's yours?"

            "Thadea Marcoux, a pleasure to meet you," Thadea replied absently.  She was still in awe at the size of the kitchen and the staff, and watched with interest as the many cooks, apprentices, maids, and serving girls hurried about preparing the midday meal.  She was surprised that Marie could be so unaffected by all the chaos around them, and watched as the young woman made her way towards a tall, stout lady on the other side of the room.  

            "Mistress Rosalind," Marie said as she approached, "This is the girl I was talking about."  She gestured toward Thadea, who promptly lowered her head and gave the woman a short curtsy.  "Pleased to meet you madam," she said in a low voice.  

            Mistress Rosalind, head of the household of the Comte de Troyes, looked Thadea up and down, but gave no indication of her thoughts.  She merely nodded at the young girl's greeting, and said in a clear, stern voice, "Your name please."

            The words were stated as more of a command than a request, and Thadea felt nervous and unsure of herself in front of this domineering woman.  She glanced up at Mistress Rosalind and felt her throat tighten upon seeing her stern and expressionless face.  "Th…Thadea Marcoux," she stuttered awkwardly as she felt Rosalind's piercing eyes on her.  "I…I'm here to apply for a job as a kitchen maid, if you are in need of one madam."

            "We have no need for anymore kitchen maids here," Mistress Rosalind replied promptly, "As you can see, we have quite a few in our service at the moment."  

            Thadea felt her heart sink upon hearing Rosalind's words.  She had not counted on a refusal, and knew that whatever hope she had of working for the Comte de Troyes was over.  

            Her disappointment must have been apparent, for immediately, she felt a warm hand clasp her shoulder.  "There, there, no need to look so glum," Marie said cheerfully, "Just because we don't need anymore kitchen maids doesn't mean that there aren't any other openings here."  Turning to Mistress Rosalind, she said, "Didn't you mention we needed another scullion madam?  Since Francine quit just last week after getting married to that young man from Provins..."

            "You are quite right Marie," Mistress Rosalind replied in surprise, "I had almost forgotten about that."  She studied Thadea carefully, "But this girl is quite young. I'm not sure if she would be capable of handling such a strenuous job…"

            "Oh, I can mistress!" Thadea interrupted quickly, "I'm a farm girl and accustomed to hard labor.  I'm sure I could do the work well if you'll let me.  I promise to be the best scullion…"

            Mistress Rosalind let out a small chuckle upon seeing the young girl's eagerness.  "My, my, you certainly have enthusiasm don't you young miss?" she asked in amusement.  Thadea blushed with embarrassment at her behavior, but was surprised to see the warm smile on the old woman's face.  She had not expected such a stern looking person to be capable of such an expression, but then again, she had learned from personal experience not to judge a book by it's cover.  

            "Well then," Mistress Rosalind said, extending her hand, "It seems you have the job young Thadea.  I expect that you will work hard and do the best job that you can."

            "Oh I will madam," Thadea replied happily taking the woman's hand and giving it a firm shake, "I will!  I will!  Thank you so much!"

************************************************************************

            After she had been introduced to Mistress Rosalind, Marie led Thadea around the kitchen and introduced her to some of the other serving girls and kitchen maids.  They had all been very friendly towards her, which only served to increase Thadea's enthusiasm at her newfound job.   

One girl whom Thadea found particularly kind was a girl around her age named Yeva Maltaise.  She too was a scullion, one of three (not counting Thadea) who were working at the house.  She introduced Thadea to Rosita and Charmagne, the other two scullions, who were both older and enjoyed a higher status among the servants.  

"The four of us will be rooming together," Yeva explained as she led Thadea out of the kitchen and down a narrow hall towards the servants' quarters, "I'll show you our room."  She stopped in front of a worn, wooden door and pushed it open, gesturing for Thadea to enter first.  "It's not very big," she said with a laugh, "but we keep it clean enough."

Thadea looked around the room at the four narrow cots and the two small nightstands that were placed neatly between each set of beds.  The whitewashed walls were bare, except for two candleholders that were attached above the nightstands, and a large table at the far left side of the room held a pitcher and a basin for washing.  

Carefully taking in every detail of the room, Thadea slowly felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile.  Despite it's size, which in Thadea's opinion was not small at all, the floor was swept clean and bedded with rushes and the white walls glimmered as if they had just been freshly washed.  It was much nicer than what she was accustomed to at home, and Thadea was more than happy to move into her new home.  

************************************************************************

            That evening, Thadea watched in amazement as dinner was served to the comte and his family.  She stood in the kitchen and watched as the serving girls brought out course after course of delicious broths and stews followed by roasts and other mouthwatering dishes for the masters of the house to enjoy.  She was especially fascinated when one of the cooks showed her the dessert she had prepared, which was a delicious looking cake that was served with spiced wine.  

            Thadea was even more surprised when the foods were brought back, barely half finished, for the rest of the household to enjoy.  Apparently, all the dishes that were prepared at each meal were enough to feed ten dozen people, and since the comte's family only consisted of three members, it meant that most of the food that was made was eventually devoured by the servants.  

Eagerly tasting the stews and the roasts that were rationed to her, Thadea thought she had never eaten anything so delicious in her entire life.  As she tried the delicious cake she had just admired a moment ago, she suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit her.  She realized with dismay that her family would never be able to sample such delicious delicacies, and made a mental note to herself that she would ask the cook to pack her a slice the next time she went home to visit.  

"It doesn't seem fair," Thadea thought to herself as she looked at the many dishes spread out on the large kitchen table, "I can't believe all this food is meant for just three people…especially when so many can barely afford bread.  This really is a rich man's world afterall."  

************************************************************************

            Thadea stretched her sore, aching muscles as she made her way back to her quarters.  It was late, and she had volunteered to stay after to finish up the rest of the pots and pans.  Since it was her first day, she had wanted to make a good impression with Mistress Rosalind and the other scullery maids, so she told the other three that they could retire early. 

            "She wasn't kidding when she said it would be hard work," Thadea muttered as she massaged her shoulder, "I'm sure I strained something scrubbing that last pot…"  As she made her way down the darkened hall, Thadea yawned and rubbed her temples.  "I can't wait to get into bed!  This has been such a long…"  

            Before she could finish her thought, however, she felt her shoulder collide with something solid.  Not expecting the sudden impact, she lost her balance and started to fall face first towards the ground.  

            Strong arms caught her around the waist, and kept her from smashing her face on the hard stone floor.  Startled, Thadea looked up to see who she had run into.  "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" she apologized quickly to the figure whose face was hidden in the darkness, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  Please forgive me!" 

            The figure stood silent for a moment still holding her in his arms, and Thadea felt a vague sense of recognition flood her senses.  Although she couldn't see his face, there was something very familiar about this person.  Something very familiar indeed…

            "You should be more careful next time," the unknown man commented.  He let go of her, and Thadea's eyes widened as she recognized the deep, soothing voice of the person before her.

            "Lord Ruiz Hainault," she barely whispered as she stared at the outline of his figure in the darkness.  Even though she could not see him, she knew without a doubt who he was.

            "Do I know you?" Ruiz Hainault asked with surprise.  He reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm.  His cool grip made Thadea's heart flutter wildly in her chest.

            "Come," he said as he led her back towards the kitchen.  Thadea allowed herself to be pulled along, her mind racing a mile a minute.  Would he recognize her?  What would his reaction be if he did?  What would her reaction be if he didn't?  These questions plagued her as Ruiz pulled her into the kitchen.  With some of the candles still lit in the empty room, and he turned quickly to face her.  

            Thadea, hesitant, raised her head and looked straight into his face.  She studied his handsome profile under the warm glow of the candlelight, and saw the shock and recognition that passed through his features upon seeing her face.

            Delight filled her heart as she realized that he still remembered her, and the two of them stood staring into each others' eyes, his hand still firmly grasped on her arm.

End of Chapter Five

Well, hope you all enjoyed this last chapter J.  Please leave me feedback!  You know you want to ^_~.  Hehehehe, stay tuned for the next chapter that'll probably be coming out quite soon (I've kind of been on a writing binge recently…although I'm not quite sure why).  For all those Tiernan fans out there, he'll be making his way back into this story in the next chapter, along with Serafina Toureau, the beautiful daughter of the Comte de Ghent.    


	7. Chapter Six

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Six

See, I told u guys I'd get the next chapter out soon ^_~.  Hope you enjoy!

HYD does not belong to me.  It never did and it never will.

************************************************************************

            "What are you doing here?" Ruiz Hainault asked softly as he stared at Thadea.  He unconsciously tightened his grip on her arm, and took a step closer.

            "I…I work here now," Thadea replied in an equally low voice.  "I was hired just today by Mistress Rosalind as a scullion."  She glanced down at Ruiz's hand, which was still clasped on her arm, and felt a warm blush creep into her cheeks.  The cool touch of his hand through the thin fabric of her sleeve was making her pulse race even faster.  

            "Y…you work here?" there was obvious surprise in the young lord's voice as he registered her words, "But why?"

            "Because I wanted to repay you," Thadea answered mentally.  But knowing that it would be far too forward of her to say such a thing, she replied instead, "Because I need the money."

            Ruiz stood silent and Thadea wondered what he might do next.  Certainly, he seemed more puzzled than pleased to find her in his home, and it wouldn't surprise her in the least if he decided to ask her to leave.  After all, she had been the one who had caused the trouble between him and the future Comte de Champagne.  Who knew what Ruiz thought of her after that horrible episode in the town square?

            As the silence wore on, Thadea began to chew her lip nervously.  She didn't know what else to say or do, with Ruiz just standing there staring at her.  She wished he would say something, ANYTHING, to give her some clue as to what he was thinking.  "Please God," she silently prayed, "Don't let him fire me!"  She glanced up at him again and knew that she couldn't hide the desperation she was feeling.  She didn't know what she would do if he told her to leave.  

            Unexpectedly, however, she heard a strange sound coming from the future comte's lips.  At first, she wasn't quite sure what was happening, but then realized with shock that he was laughing!  Caught off guard by his reaction, Thadea merely stood frozen in her place, her wide eyes locked onto his face.  A strange feeling of delight filled her heart as she watched how his face lit up when he smiled.  It was so warm…and happy…just like a little boy's.

            "I suppose that was a silly question of me to ask," he said as he continued to chuckle, "but then again, I won't deny it shocked the hell out of me to find you here."  He finally let go of her arm, and leaned back, studying her carefully.  "My goodness, what a funny expression you have on your face.  I suppose you didn't expect to run into me down here either."

            Thadea blushed and gave him a sheepish smile.  If only he knew how many times she had hoped to see him today!  "You did give me quite a start milord," she replied, "I have to say I hadn't expected to find you in this part of the house."

            Ruiz shrugged, as if he had been expecting her comment.  "I like the kitchen," he stated simply, gesturing around the large room.  "I suppose it's the warmth…the feel of this room that I enjoy."  His tone became teasing as he said, "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

            Thadea felt her blush deepen and looked down at the floor.  "N…no, of course not milord.  It's your house after all…"

            Ruiz laughed again at her reaction, and Thadea felt her heart swell with pleasure.  She was sure she had never heard anything more beautiful than the sound of Ruiz Hainault's laughter, and the fact that she was the one making him laugh only served to increase her joy.  

            "You are a funny girl Thadea Marcoux," he said as he tapped her playfully on the forehead. "Funny, but strange."  

            Thadea immediately looked up, the surprise clear on her face.  He had remembered her name!  The realization was almost too much for her to handle.  The sound of her beating heart thudded in her ears, and she was sure it would burst out of her chest at any moment.  

            "Well, it's getting late, and I'm sure you must have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow," he said softly.  Getting the hint that she should leave, Thadea bowed her head and gave him a low curtsy.  More than anything, she wanted to stay and talk with him, to hear his soft voice and his soothing laughter, but she knew that this moment couldn't last forever.  Her chance encounter with him was like a pleasant dream, and like any dream, it would have to come to an end.

            "I…I apologize again for disturbing you milord.  I shall return to my quarters now."

            Ruiz gave her a small smile, "No need to apologize.  I bid you goodnight."

            Thadea turned and headed towards the door.  "Goodnight milord," she said softly as she reached the doorway, "I hope you sleep well." 

************************************************************************

A week later in Provins, Champagne….

            "I'm sorry milord, but there still has been no sign of the girl.  We have been scouring every inch of the marketplace and asking all the shopkeepers, but no one has seen her or even knows who she is."

            Stefan Nicaise scowled at the two guards who stood before him.  Every day this week, they have been bringing him the same news.  There was no sign of Thadea Marcoux anywhere in Troyes.  

            "Are you two sure you have searched everywhere?  The girl couldn't just have vanished into thin air," he said.  

            The two guards glanced nervously at each other, and quickly said in unison, "No milord.  We assure you we have done a most thorough job in searching the city for the girl.  We don't know why she hasn't turned up.  Really, it is most strange…."

            "Oh shut up, I don't care for your excuses!" Stefan said in annoyance.  "You are dismissed.  Get out of here and don't come back until you bring back some good news."

            The two guards hastily bowed to the future Comte of Provins, and hurried out of the sitting room where Stefan was lounging with Aleron.

            "I thought you said it wouldn't be that difficult to find her," Aleron teased.  He swirled around the goblet of Pierrefitte he was holding in his hand, and stared as the red liquid swished in the cup.  

            "I'm in no mood for your smart remarks," Stefan muttered sourly.  He frowned and poured himself another glass of wine.  "If only we had had more guards there that day than those two incompetent fools.  Then surely we would've found her by now."

            "Well, things would be a lot simpler if Tiernan was still speaking to Ruiz," Aleron stated.  "He had more than a dozen guards there that day.  I'm sure if we asked Ruiz for help…"

            "Yeah well, that's obviously not going to happen anytime soon," Stefan cut in.  He sighed and shook his head in exasperation, "That boy can be so stubborn.  Even though he knows he was wrong, he still refuses to go apologize to Ruiz.  Honestly, sometimes, he can be so frustrating…"

            "Well if I'm so frustrating, then why the hell do you bother hanging around me," a deep voice demanded from the doorway.  Startled, both Aleron and Stefan looked up to see Tiernan Doumet stalking angrily into the room.

            "Hey, don't be offended Tiernan," Stefan said with a laugh, "I'm just concerned about you and Ruiz.  Honestly, don't you think you should pay him a visit and apologize for what you said to him?  You admitted yourself that you regret what you did, so what's the problem…"

            "I don't see why I should apologize to him," Tiernan replied stubbornly, crossing his arms and seating himself in a nearby armchair, "After all, he's as much to blame as I am!"

            Aleron and Stefan both groaned in exasperation.  "There's just no reasoning with him," Aleron sighed.  Stefan turned to Tiernan and said, "Come on Tiernan, you've been moping about this place ever since you and Ruiz had that falling out.  Now we both know you're not going to lighten up until you've talked to him, so why don't you call on him next week.  Aleron and I will come with you if you want."

            Tiernan looked half convinced, but still stubbornly refused to agree to anything.  "I'll think about it," he muttered grudgingly.

            "Come on guys," Aleron said, getting up from where he was seated, "Let's not talk about this anymore.  The Provins fair is in full swing, and it would be a shame not to check it out."

            Stefan agreed enthusiastically, grateful for the opportunity to get their minds off the dreary subject.  "Come on Tiernan," he said, "There's going to be lots of pretty foreign girls there."    

            Tiernan hesitated, saying he didn't care for any foreign girls, but Stefan reached down and pulled him up off of the chair.  "Come on man, it beats sitting around here all day.  It's about time we had some fun.  Now go!"

            Giving him a playful shove, Stefan pushed Tiernan towards the door.  Tiernan groaned, but didn't refuse as the two boys led him out of the house.  He wasn't in the mood to go to some noisy, crowded fair, but knew that he needed something to take his mind off Ruiz…..and the peasant girl.  

It had been a week since their chance encounter, and he could not get her out of his mind.  Not a day went by that he didn't think of her, or wonder where she was.  Perhaps, when he went to Troyes next week, he might run into her again.  Tiernan allowed himself a small smile at the thought of that possibility.  No matter what happened between him and Ruiz next week, he would make sure to see Thadea Marcoux again.

************************************************************************

The Next Week…

            The comte's household was abuzz with activity when Thadea walked into the kitchen.  She had just returned from visiting her family, and was surprised to see everyone running about as if the kitchen was on fire.

            "Yeva!" she called to her friend as she rushed by, her dark curls flying wildly behind her.  "What's going on?  What's all the commotion about?"

            "Oh Thadea!  Thank goodness you're back," Yeva cried.  She fairly shoved a dishrag into her hand and grabbed her wrist.  "Come on, we have so much cleaning to do before she gets here!  God, I can't believe they didn't tell us sooner about this!"

            "Huh?  Wha….?  Who's coming?" Thadea sputtered in confusion as Yeva dragged her across the kitchen towards where the other two scullions were.  Both were frantically scrubbing pots and pans, their faces strained, with sweat glistening on their foreheads.

            "Why is everyone acting like the world is coming to an end?" Thadea demanded as she was handed a large cauldron to clean.  

            "Don't you know?  Oh, I forgot, you weren't here when Mistress Rosalind told us!  Lady Serafina Toureau is coming for a visit tomorrow!  Oh god, and on such short notice too!  Their messenger only arrived with the news yesterday, and the whole household has just been working nonstop ever since!"

            "Serafina Toureau?" Thadea asked, "Who's she?  Why is her coming so special?"

            Yeva blinked in surprise and nearly dropped the pot she was holding.  Looking at Thadea in disbelief, she said, "You girls from the country really don't know anything do you?"

            Thadea felt her eye twitch with annoyance at Yeva's comment.  "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded angrily.

            Yeva held up her hands and laughed nervously.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Thadea.  It's just that there aren't too many people who haven't heard of the Toureaus."

            "Well tell me about them then," Thadea said, "Who are they?"

            "Well, Lord Francois Toreau is the Comte de Ghent.  Lady Serafina is his only daughter."

            "Oh…" Thadea said, surprised that she had never heard of them before, "I guess that would be a pretty big deal wouldn't it?"

            Yeva laughed, "The biggest.  And not just because she's a future comtess either."

            Thadea gave Yeva a questioning look, and she eagerly continued.  "Lady Serafina used to be a playmate of Lord Ruiz's when they were children.  She's incredibly beautiful you know, and it's well known that the young master has been in love with her since he was a little boy."  Yeva sighed, her eyes sparkling.  "I think it's so romantic, don't you?"

            Thadea stood frozen, her mind completely blanking upon hearing Yeva's words.  Ruiz…in love…with a beautiful comtess…?  It seemed so unreal, and yet, she knew it had to be true.  Who else would the handsome young future comte of Troyes fall in love with?  Certainly not a commoner like herself or any of the other girls in town.  And why should she care if he was in love with Serafina?  It's none of her business anyway.

            "Thadea?  Are you alright?  You look so strange," Yeva said as she studied her friend's expression.  She couldn't imagine what she had said to make her react this way.  "Did I say something to upset you?  Oh I'm so sorry if I did!  Please forgive me…"

            "No, you didn't do anything wrong," Thadea said, turning away quickly.  She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.  No, she wouldn't cry.  There was nothing to cry about!  Why should it upset her if Ruiz is in love with someone else?  She had no claim to him.  She never did…

            "I…I think I caught something in my eye," she stuttered, wiping at her eyes furiously with her hands.  "I think I'm going to go and try to wash it out.  I…I'll be back."

            Not waiting for Yeva to reply, Thadea quickly turned and ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen.  She couldn't stand being in there another minute.  The commotion around her was almost suffocating, and she knew she had to get out immediately.  Running down the stone steps and outside into the yard, Thadea stumbled along the grassy lawn until she had reached the old well.  Her trembling knees finally giving way, Thadea slid down onto the ground, her hands clutching tightly to the stone rim of the well.  

            "It's alright," she murmured softly, "Everything's all right.  It doesn't matter to me that Ruiz loves Serafina.  It doesn't matter at all."  She repeated it over and over again to herself like a mantra, her shoulders shaking and her breath ragged.  "It doesn't matter at all."

                                                End of Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've started classes again and I don't have as much time to write anymore.  Anyways, I know I said that Serafina would make her appearance in this chapter, but I think I'm going to have to postpone that to Chapter 7.  Anyways, THANK YOU to everyone who has emailed and reviewed this fanfic and  I hope you guys will continue to send me feedback J!  


	8. Chapter Seven

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Eight

Hey everyone!  Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but college sucks and I took way too many credits this semester -_-;;;;;.  Anyways, hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and PLEASE remember to send me feedback J.

HYD does not belong to me.  It belongs to Yoko Kamio and all the people who actually pay money to use her idea.

************************************************************************

            "She is the most beautiful lady you will ever see," Charmagne declared as she placed a large silver lid over a delicious plate of roast pheasant.  "I'm telling you Rosita, Lady Serafina is everything her name describes.  She has the face and body of an angel and the heart of a saint."

"Really?  I can't wait to see her!" Rosita exclaimed with enthusiasm.  "I've heard so much about her these last few days that the anticipation is just eating me alive!  Everyone keeps telling me how wonderful she is.  They tell me she's well educated in the arts and literature for a lady, and that her beauty surpasses that of any courtier in France."

"Well it's all true my dear," Charmagne said matter-of-factly.  "I've never seen any lady who was equal to…." 

            Thadea listened halfheartedly to the chatter of her two fellow workers.  For the past twenty-four hours, ever since news of the future comtess's arrival had been announced, the staff had been able to talk of nothing else but the perfect Serafina Toureau.  

            "Beauty, brains, and breeding," Thadea thought silently as she listened to Rosita and Charmagne go on and on about the beautiful Serafina.  "The three things that matter most in a lady.  I guess noble women are of a higher caliber than the rest of us."  Suppressing a sigh, Thadea turned away from the two older scullions and searched the room for Yeva.  She hadn't seen her around the kitchen earlier this morning, and wondered briefly where her friend could have gone.  

            As if on cue, the door to the kitchen flew open at that moment Yeva marched in, her dark hair in disarray and her face blown red from the wind.  "Ack!  You won't believe how difficult it is to find goose eggs this time of year!" Yeva cried as she plopped her basket dramatically onto one of the kitchen tables.  

            "They sent you out to get goose eggs?" Thadea asked incredulously, "But it's impossible to find goose eggs this time of year!  It's too early!"

            "Tell me about it," Yeva muttered, "But they said that it's the lady's favorite…so, well, what can you do right?"

            "I really don't see what all the fuss is about," Thadea muttered under her breath.

            Yeva looked at her questioningly, "Sorry Thadea, I didn't hear you.  What did you say?"

            "Nevermind," Thadea replied, "It's nothing."  She gave Yeva a half-hearted smile before returning her attention to polishing the silver.

            Yeva threw her a puzzled look, but decided not to pursue the matter.  "Maybe she's just tired," she thought to herself as she picked up her basket and headed over to where the cook was waiting, "This visit has been pretty stressful for all of us.  Maybe tonight will cheer her up when she sees how beautiful everything will be for Lady Serafina's arrival…"

************************************************************************

Later that evening…

            Thadea walked slowly, dragging the bucket of water she had gotten from the well as if it weighed a hundred pounds.  The arrival of the Lady Serafina had been announced with all the clamor and excitement that she had anticipated, but she had slipped away before the lady had entered the house, not wanting to see her reunion with Ruiz.  She had caught a glimpse of him earlier that day, and the joyful expression on his face caused the pain in her heart to ache all the more.  

            "I shouldn't let this get to me," she muttered to herself as she lugged the sloshing bucket toward the house, "It isn't like me to behave so stupidly.  He's a comte for God's sake, and I'm a _peasant_.  How could I have ever entertained such foolish thoughts…"

            A peal of laughter suddenly broke the silence, and Thadea nearly dropped her bucket at the sound.  It had come from the direction of the gardens, and involuntarily she turned, knowing what she would find and yet unable to stop her curiosity from getting the better of her.

            The sight made her breath catch in her throat.  Far off in the gardens, quite a distance away but still close enough to see, Thadea got her first glimpse of the famous Lady Serafina Toreau.  Enchanting was an understatement, yet Thadea could not find a better word to describe the young woman in front of her.  

Under the pale light of the moon, her copper hair looked golden, forming a beautiful hazy halo around her head.  The long curled tresses flowed freely down her shoulders and past her waist, swaying gently with the soft spring breeze.  Her flawless, translucent white skin glowed with an unearthly light, and the beautiful white silk dress she wore shown even brighter against the darkness of the night.

"She's like a living angel…" Thadea gasped, her eyes fixated on Serafina's tall form.  "Just like everyone says…"  A strange, unexpected feeling of peace swept through her as the earlier pictures of the snobbish lady she had imagined dissipated in her mind.  

            "She's nothing like I thought she'd be," Thadea realized, her eyes moving away from Serafina and onto Ruiz, who stood beside the lady with a white rose in his hand.  He looked equally beautiful under the pale moonlight, but the usual placid expression he wore on his face had been replaced by a warm smile.  

            Thadea stared at him for a while, not noticing the tears that had begun to streak down her pale cheeks.  Oddly though, despite her reaction, the dull ache in her heart was slowly being replaced by an eerie sense of tranquility that she did not fully comprehend.  It was at that moment that she realized she had to let go of Ruiz Hainault and whatever bond she imagined they might have shared.

            "He belongs to her," she realized as she watched Ruiz hand Serafina the rose that he had been holding.  "I understand that now…"

            Tearing her eyes away, Thadea turned and slowly made her way back to the looming structure of the great house.  Her expression was strangely serene as she entered the kitchen, and only Yeva noticed the sadness in her dark brown eyes. 

End of Chapter 7

PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK AT DELPHIGIRL.GEO@YAHOO.COM!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter Eight

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter 8

            Hey everyone!  Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I wanted to get *something* out to show that I'm still alive J.  Anyways, on with the next chapter of the fanfic!

Again, HYD does not belong to me.  It belongs to Yoko Kamio, yada yada yada

************************************************************************

            That evening, after all the pots and pans had been scrubbed and cleaned, Thadea wearily returned to her darkened room with Yeva trailing behind her.  She had barely spoken a word to anyone since she had returned from fetching water, and Yeva grew increasingly worried as she stared at Thadea's hunched shoulders and sad expression.

            "I wonder what must have happened out there," Yeva thought with concern.  For the short time that she had known Thadea, she had always been so full of energy and life.  Now it looked as if something had sucked the happiness right out of her soul.  

As both girls were shedding their outer garments and preparing for bed, Yeva contemplated whether or not to approach her friend on the subject.  "Sometimes, it's better just to leave some people alone when they're like this," Yeva thought, "but I don't think Thadea's one of them.  She seems like the type who needs someone to talk to…"   

After the candles had been blown out and the both of them were snuggled comfortably under their blankets, Yeva rolled over in her bed and stared at Thadea's dark form.  "Psst, Thadea!" she whispered, "What's the matter with you lately?  Are you alright?"  She waited for a second, but there was no response from the other girl.

"Thadea?" Yeva called a little louder this time, "Are you still awake?"  

Still, there was no response.  Thadea lay there unmoving, apparently already in a deep sleep.

"I won't disturb her then," Yeva thought, "she needs her rest."  Turn away and pulling the covers tightly under her chin, Yeva fell fast asleep, her mind drifting to happy thoughts of her family and her friends back home.

*********************

            Thadea lay perfectly still, pretending to be asleep when Yeva called out her name.  She did not feel like talking to her friend about her troubles, and she certainly didn't want anyone to find out about her feelings for Ruiz.  

            "I'm sorry Yeva," Thadea apologized silently when her friend gave up and turned away, "I wish I could tell you…but it wouldn't be right to bother you with my pitiful problems."

            Closing her eyes, Thadea let out a small sigh and concentrated on falling asleep.  Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before her mind wandered back to Ruiz and Serafina and what she had witnessed in the garden.  The image of the white rose kept flashing in her mind, and it took all of her strength to fight down the tears that were threatening to spill again.  

            "I'm not going to cry," Thadea told herself as she gripped the edges of her blanket, "This isn't me.  I'm not going to let this little incident bother me.  I already know that they belong together, so why can't I just accept it?  Why am I such a fool?"

            Closing her eyes again, Thadea pushed the bleak thoughts out of her head and tried again to relax her mind.  She needed rest if she was going to wake up on time tomorrow, and besides, there was no use in torturing herself over something that she could not change.  

            Yet, only a few seconds later, the images she had tried to suppress resurfaced again in her mind's eye.  The garden scene replayed itself all over again, and the glowing image of Serafina Toreau burned into her, dominating her weary thoughts and causing the familiar ache in her heart to return.  Thadea tossed and turned for a while on her small bed, trying in vain to relax her body.  Nothing worked.

            Heaving a great sigh, Thadea finally gave up and tossed aside her covers.  She pulled herself out of bed and turned quickly to make sure that Yeva and the other two servants were still sound asleep.

            "Perhaps a quick snack might help me to sleep better," she thought as she quietly crept across the room and slipped out the door.  "Some milk and bread would be really nice right now."

            Padding along on her bare feet, Thadea silently walked through the darkened corridors and towards the kitchen.  Having forgotten to bring the oil lamp, she had to feel her way along the walls until she could see the familiar glow seeping through the cracks of the kitchen door.  Unlike most of the other rooms of the great house, the kitchen fire was always kept burning nomatter what hour of the day.  

            Carefully pushing open the heavy wooden door, Thadea entered the warm, cheery room and took in a deep breath.  She loved the smell of the kitchen and just being near the warmth of the fire comforted her immensely.  Heading straight to the pantry, she pulled out and broke off a large chunk of bread, and was about to reach for the milk when she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye.

            Startled, Thadea swerved and jumped back in surprise as her eyes met Ruiz Hainault's penetrating gaze from across the room.  He was lounging at one of the large wooden tables with his elbows propped up and his face cupped in his hands.  He regarded her with his cool, steady gray eyes and did not move as she gaped at him in shock.

            "I…I'm sorry milord," Thadea apologized quickly, dropping her head and fixing her eyes on the floor.  "I did not mean to intrude upon you again.  I was hungry and…I…I decided to come and find some…something to eat….I…I…"

            "It's alright," Ruiz replied curtly his voice registering a hint of annoyance.  "I don't understand why you servants feel the need to explain things in such detail to me.  I don't care why you've come into the kitchen, just please stop your incessant babbling!"

            Thadea's jaw dropped involuntarily at Ruiz's harsh words.  His brutal rebuff was like a slap in the face, and she could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment.  She tried to sum up the effort to offer an apology, but was afraid that he would be even more annoyed with her if she spoke any further.  At a complete loss as to what to do, Thadea stood frozen in her place, her head bowed and her hands clutched tightly to the hard piece of bread she had broken off.

            The silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity.  Thadea kept her head lowered, apparently too embarrassed to look at the young lord.  For his part, Ruiz was shocked by his rude outburst and sat staring at Thadea's still form.  Anger, annoyance, and hate flooded his senses, all directed at himself.  How could he take his frustration out on a poor innocent girl who had done nothing to offend him?  How could he have been so crude and thoughtless as to think that she wouldn't be hurt by such a cruel rebuke?

            "I…I'm sorry," he whispered finally, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them.  "I'm sorry if I caused you pain just now.  I did not mean to be so harsh with my words.  Forgive me."

            Thadea raised her head tentatively, unable to conceal the hurt in her eyes. His words had cut her, more deeply then he would ever know, and she simply couldn't bring herself to speak.  Being a simple peasant girl, she didn't fully understand the peculiarity of a future comte requesting forgiveness from a servant.  If she had, perhaps she would have acted more wisely towards her young master.

            Ruiz was taken back when Thadea did not acknowledge his apology.  Certainly this was the first time he had ever asked forgiveness from a servant. He had expected her to act to it accordingly, and yet strangely, he did not find her behavior offensive.

 "Why is she staring at me like that?" he wondered as he stared into Thadea's large, brown eyes.  "And why do I feel so strange when I'm around her?"  He searched her dark eyes for an answer, only to discover anger and sadness reflected in their depths.  

            Ruiz blinked in surprise as he recognized in her all the things that he was feeling inside.  Sadness, anger, pain, and loneliness.  Those were the things that had filled his heart ever since he had…

            He shook his head, scattering the recent memories from his mind.  It would do him no good to relive the heartache of tonight.  What's done is done, and there was nothing else he could do to change it.

            "You really are a peculiar girl," he said softly, giving Thadea a small smile. Leaning back, he pushed a chair out with his foot and gestured for her to take a seat.  "Every other servant in this house would have accepted my apology.  I can't understand why you would refuse."

            Thadea stared at the chair for a second, feeling her heart beat faster once again.  He had misinterpreted her silence for something completely different, and yet before she could correct him, he spoke again.  

"I suppose you have a right to be angry with me.  After all, my behavior towards you was appalling just now.  But please, do accept my apology.  I'll never be able to sleep if you don't."

            Ruiz grinned, tilting his head slightly and giving her an innocent look.  "What do you say?  Forgive me?"

            Thadea couldn't help but smile at his boyish face.  She felt warmth coursing through her body as she stared at Ruiz Hainault.  "If only you knew," Thadea thought wistfully as she moved to take the seat he had pushed out for her, "Nothing you could say could ever truly offend me…"

            "You don't need my forgiveness milord," Thadea replied shyly, looking down at her hands, "It just wouldn't be proper.  Please don't tease me anymore."

            "Who's teasing you?" Ruiz laughed, "I was serious."  And suddenly, the mocking smile disappeared from his face.  "I didn't mean to offend," Ruiz said softly, "I really am sorry about what I said earlier.  I shouldn't have been taking my anger out on you."

            "Anger?  What were you angry about milord?" Thadea asked, unable to stop her curiosity from getting the better of her.    Ruiz hesitated, and Thadea continued, "I should think that you would be inexplicably happy now that Lady Serafina is here…"  Thadea's voice trailed off as she noticed Ruiz's expression twist bitterly at the mention of Serafina's name. 

"Don't EVER mention her name in my presence again!" Ruiz suddenly cried.  He clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles were white, and slammed them onto the kitchen table.  "Please, don't ever talk about her…not ever…"

 "Wh…What happened?  What did I say wrong?"

            "It's not you," Ruiz replied wearily, bowing his head and burying his face into his hands.  "It's my fault for waiting too long.  It's my fault for being such a coward."

            "A coward?  You?" Thadea couldn't understand this sudden turn of events.  What could have happened that would make Ruiz this way?  Only a few moments ago he had been smiling and laughing in the garden with Serafina…

            "Serafina!" Thadea realized in shock, "Could she be the reason for Ruiz's strange behavior?"  She looked over at the young lord who was slumped over on the table, and felt an indescribable feeling of sadness overwhelm her.  She couldn't stand to see Ruiz like this, especially not when he had been smiling and laughing only moments before.  

            "I'm such a fool," Ruiz finally said, his voice muffled by his hands.  "I thought that she loved me…I thought she cared about me as much as I cared about her…but it was all a lie!"

            "I…I'm sorry, I don't understand," Thadea said, thoroughly confused by Ruiz's stream of nonsensical words.  "Slow down, please!"

            "Serafina!  She betrayed me!  How could she betray me like that?" Ruiz cried, suddenly looking up and grabbing Thadea by the wrist.  "Why?  Why would she leave me?  What did I do wrong?"

            "Milord!  Please!  I'm not following what you're saying!  What did Lady Serafina do?!"

            Ruiz blinked, suddenly registering what he was doing.  He loosened his tight grip on Thadea and visibly struggled to regain some of his self-control.  "I…I don't know what's come over me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I shouldn't be burdening you with all this.  You must think I'm insane from my behavior this evening…"

            "I would never think that of you," Thadea replied, placing her free hand over Ruiz's.  "You can tell me…I promise I won't let anyone else know."

            Ruiz stared at her small hand covering his own, and felt a strange sensation sweep through his body.  He couldn't quite understand why, but he trusted the young girl.  He found the unexplainable urge to confide in her, to tell her all the things that he had kept bottled up inside him for so long.  There was something comforting about Thadea Marcoux that made him want to tell her all of the troubles that plagued him at the moment.  They barely knew each other, having only spoken once or twice, but there was something about her that inspired confidence within him. 

            "I just found out tonight that Serafina is engaged…" Ruiz said, looking at Thadea with weary eyes, "She has been for a whole two months now…to a German Count no less."

            Thadea swallowed hard, her mind reeling at Ruiz's words.  She couldn't believe that Serafina would be engaged…and to a foreigner!  

            "I suppose I always carried with me this delusion that she and I were meant for each other, that there was some type of special bond between us.  But despite what I feel for her, she does not return my affections.  I realized tonight that she has always seen me as a companion…a brotherly figure if you will.  I don't think she ever has or ever will consider me as a husband…"

            Thadea felt stinging in her eyes, and before she knew it, hot tears were rolling freely down her cheeks.  It wasn't fair…the way life works sometimes.  It wasn't fair that Ruiz should be in love with someone who did not love him in return whereas she…

            Before she could finish that thought, she felt Ruiz pull her closer and within seconds, his head was buried in her shoulder.  She could feel wetness through the thin fabric of her nightgown, and closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around his thin shoulders.  

            "Shhh….it's okay," she murmured, "It's alright…"

            They stayed like that for a long time, with Thadea murmuring nonsensical words of comfort to her stricken young master.  In that moment, all rules of propriety were cast aside as a young noble sought comfort in the arms of a young peasant girl.

            Finally, though, Ruiz pulled away.  Thadea wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her nightshirt, and offered a shaky smile.

            "I'm sorry about what just happened…I shouldn't have done that," Ruiz apologized.  

            "No, it's alright.  I don't mind," Thadea replied quickly, "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to offer you more help…"

            "You've done more than enough," Ruiz interjected, giving her a warm smile.  "Thank you…for listening to me.  You've comforted me more than you will ever know."  Pushing himself up, Ruiz stood and made his way towards the kitchen door.  "Goodnight Thadea…," he said as he paused in the open doorway, "and thank you again."

            "You needn't thank me milord," Thadea replied as she watched Ruiz Hainault exit the room.  A new feeling of hope and excitement was beginning to flutter in her chest, and unconsciously she smiled to herself as she basked in the warm glow of the kitchen hearth.

************************************

            The next day, Thadea was awakened by a frenzied Yeva who was shaking her shoulders and babbling a stream of words that she did not comprehend.

            "Yeva…what…what are you doing?" Thadea cried, twisting herself out of the girl's grip.  "Have you gone insane?"

            "Oh god Thadea, you have to get up now!  The whole household has gone completely mad!  
            "Why?  What happened?" Thadea asked as she tossed aside her covers and  began pulling on her outer garments.  "Was somebody hurt or something?"

            "Oh goodness no, nothing like that!" Yeva replied, handing Thadea her leather belt, "It's just that we have another unexpected guest.  And it could not have come at a worse time!  The household is still recovering from yesterday and the preparations for Lady Serafina's arrival…and with this, well it's just impossible to…"

            "Whoa, Yeva, slow down!" Thadea cried, letting out a small laugh, "What are you babbling about?  I can't follow a word you're saying!"

            Yeva laughed as well, giving Thadea a sheepish grin.   "Well, you know how excited I can get sometimes…but this IS big news!  You will never believe who arrived here this morning!"

            "Who?" Thadea asked dramatically in mock desperation, "Please!  I can't stand the suspense!"

            "Lord Tiernan Doumet!" Yeva cried, jumping up and down.  

            Thadea's smile disappeared as everything suddenly came to a crashing halt.  

**********************************************

            That day, Thadea tried her best to avoid bumping into Tiernan Doumet.  The last thing she wanted was another confrontation with the ill-tempered young nobleman, which would most certainly lead to her being fired from the Hainault household.

            "He's only staying for three days…I can do this," she told herself as she carried water back and forth between the well and the kitchen, "He'll be in the upper level of the house, completely separate from where I am.  There should be no problem."  But for some reason, despite the reassurances to herself, she could not get rid of the hard lump that had formed in the pit of her stomach.  

"And what if I do run into him," she asked herself, "what will I do then?"  

Just then, the door to the kitchen swung open and Charmagne poked her head out.  "Thadea!" she called, "Mistress Rosalind wants to see you!"

"Coming!" Thadea called back as she left the water bucket and hurried inside.  "I wonder what she wants to see me for…?"  Before she could finish that thought, a silver tray was shoved into her hands and Mistress Rosalind appeared with a white apron and cap in her hand.

"Thadea," she said in her usual stern voice, "Marie is sick today and cannot serve the tea and coffee as she usually does.  I want you to take her place upstairs and bring the young master and his guests these refreshments."

Thadea's eyes widened as she registered Mistress Rosalind's words.  Suddenly, she felt her body go cold and the lump in her stomach triple in size.  Fate was not on her side today…and Thadea could anticipate the disaster that was about to happen.  

*************************************************

"Listen Ruiz, Tiernan's really sorry about what happened in the square that day.  He hasn't been able to think of anything else since," Stefan said, suppressing a sigh of frustration as he glanced over at his stubborn friend.  

"You know he's not big on apologies Ruiz," Aleron added, trying desperately to help Stefan initiate conversation between the two young men, "He's just pig-headed like that, but you know he's sorry…so why don't you just forgive him?"

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room?!" Tiernan fairly shouted as he banged his fist on the rest of the armchair.  

"Could you kindly refrain from destroying my furniture Tiernan?" Ruiz replied coolly.  He crossed his legs carelessly and leaned into the back of his plush couch.  

Tiernan scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, but didn't respond.

Both Stefan and Aleron groaned audibly and looked from Tiernan to Ruiz in annoyance.  

"You guys are impossible!" Aleron cried in exasperation, burying his head in his hands.

"Come on you guys, grow up," Stefan said.  He turned to Serafina, who sat silently next to Ruiz.  "Serafina, help us out!  Talk to Ruiz and tell him he's being unreasonable!  He always listens to you!"

Serafina flinched at his words, but then turned quickly and put a hand on Ruiz's shoulder.  "Ruiz…please…"

Ruiz pulled quickly away from Serafina's touch, and let out a defeated sigh.  The reaction did not go unnoticed by either Stefan or Aleron.  They glanced at each other questioningly, but neither dared to say anything

"I'm sorry about what happened…I'm willing to let this pass if you are Tiernan," Ruiz said finally.  He was sick of this pointless fight between them, and if it meant being the first to cave in, then so be it. 

"I suppose," Tiernan muttered grudgingly.  Aleron and Stefan sighed in unison at Tiernan's typical response.  If there was one thing the boy needed to learn, it was how to apologize.     

"Well, I'm glad that's all over with now," Stefan said smiling.  He leaned over and patted Tiernan on the back, "But we have to work on your social skills man.  You've got to learn to lighten up sometimes."

Tiernan glared at Stefan, but he only laughed in response.  

"Hey Ruiz, I'm famished," Aleron declared, "Why haven't any refreshments been brought out yet?"

Ruiz opened his mouth to speak, but just at that moment, the door to the drawing room swung and on the other side stood a young, thin dark haired girl carrying a large silver tray in her hands.

**********************************************************************

End of Chapter Eight

PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK!!!!!!  I'm trying to figure out where to go with this story and I would really appreciate any suggestions you guys would have!  Please send all comments and suggestions to delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com.  Please, please, pleas and I'll love you forever!


	10. Chapter Nine

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Nine

I want to say a great big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and emailed me about this fanfic.  It's nice to know that people are actually reading it :).  To Emchan: I actually haven't decided who's going to end up with whom in the story.  I was originally going to make this a Tsukushi + Tsukasa fanfic, but I've changed my mind and it might turn out to be a completely different pairing.  Hopefully, this'll make the story a bit more interesting to read ^_^. 

If you have any preferences as to who Thadea/Tsukushi ends up with in the end, please feel free to email me at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com with suggestions!  Now, on with the story!

*whips out megaphone* HYD does not belong to me.  I repeat, it does not belong to me.  

************************************************************************

            Thadea's hands shook as she slowly made her way up the stairs of the great house and towards the drawing room.  She was carrying a large silver tray in her hands, and the teacups and silverware rattled involuntarily with each unsteady step.  Thadea forced herself forward down the dimly lit hallway, fighting down the feeling of nausea that swept through her.  Her stomach was tied into painful knots, and her heart raced, making her feel dizzy and light-headed. 

            "You can do this, you can do this," she silently chanted to herself as she paused in front of the polished double doors.  Balancing the heavy tray on one hand, she grasped the cold metal handle and pushed down.  The lock clicked, and the door opened, spilling sunlight into the dim, narrow hall.  Voices immediately greeted her ears as she walked inside, keeping her head lowered and her eyes trained on the floor.  

            "Oh God," she silently prayed, "Please let them not notice me.  Please let them be too wrapped up in their conversation to notice me."  Her grip on the edges of the tray grew tighter as she walked towards a small table near the doorway.  She would just set the tray down, and let one of the upstairs maids do the serving.  It wouldn't be too difficult, she just needed to do it quickly and get out as soon as possible.  

      "Well speak of the devil," a deep voice rang out, causing Thadea to freeze in her steps.  "I was wondering where you were!"

Thadea was sure her heart had stopped beating.  She stood paralyzed, unable to respond to the voice that had addressed her.

"Hey!  What's the matter with you?  What are you doing just standing over there?" The voice grew annoyed, as she made no attempt to move towards the young lord and his guests. "Ruiz, what is the matter with your servants?  They're all such simpletons!"

Thadea's temper flared at the direct insult.  The nervousness and fear she had felt just moments before disappeared as anger rushed into her system.  She wanted to slam the tray down on the table and march over and yell at the young man who had made that ignorant comment, but she managed to still her temper as she thought about the consequences that _that_ action would bring.  "Stay calm," she commanded herself as she set the tray down.

"Marie, you heard what Lord Mimeaux said.  What is the matter with you today?"

The sound of Ruiz's calm voice made Thadea flinch.  She couldn't disobey the young master, but at the same time, she knew what would happen if Lord Doumet were to see her.  

"Bring the tea over here.  I will not repeat myself," Ruiz stated.  

Thadea sighed as she realized that she had no other choice.  Sucking in a sharp breath, she picked up the tray again and marched straight to the group of young nobleman who watched her in confusion and annoyance.  

"I'm sorry milord, I did not mean to insult you or your guests," Thadea said as she set the tray next to Aleron and picked up the teapot.

She heard Ruiz gasp and a deadly silence fell through the room.  Forcing herself to look up, Thadea saw Ruiz gaping at her with wide, gray eyes.   

"Oh my god…" she heard the other two young men exclaim simultaneously.  Thadea recognized them as the two who had accompanied the young Lord Doumet on that fateful day at the meeting court.  The awful event seemed like ages ago and Thadea had prayed that that would be the last time she would encounter the ill-tempered young nobleman.  Too bad her prayers were not enough.  

"What the hell is SHE doing here?!" Tiernan's deep voice shattered the silence around them.  Everyone's gaze flew to him as he pushed himself off the armchair and stood glaring at Thadea.  Serafina looked shocked by his outburst, unsure of what to make of all this commotion.

"Well Ruiz, aren't you going to answer me?!" Tiernan demanded, turning his gaze away from Thadea and focusing it on his childhood friend.  His face was red and his eyes were hard as he stared accusingly at Ruiz.  

"Ruiz, what is this all about?" Serafina asked softly, her bewildered eyes flying back and forth between Tiernan and Ruiz.

Ruiz ignored her, and straightened his thin shoulders.  "She works here now," he said simply, refusing to be intimidated by Tiernan's livid demeanor.   

"She what?!" Stefan and Aleron cried as they gaped at Ruiz in disbelief.  

"My god Ruiz, you must be joking!" Stefan declared.  

Ruiz made no attempt to reply and sat staring calmly at Tiernan.  The young Lord Doumet fumed, and clenched his fists tightly at his sides.  He looked like he was about to explode at any moment, but then suddenly, as if a switch had been turned off, the expression on his face went slack and he his eyes became a deadly calm.  

Thadea, who had been watching the scene unfold in front of her, felt her body grow cold at Tiernan Doumet's transformation.  Somehow, his new demeanor frightened her more than his usual temper tantrums and angry tirades.  

"Was this your idea?" he asked, his voice low and deadly.

"No, I had nothing to do with it," Ruiz replied unfazed.  "She came here on her own."

"Well then, if it wasn't your idea, then I'm sure you will have no trouble in removing her from your service."

"I beg your pardon?  I do not understand what you mean."

"You know perfectly well what I mean.  I want her fired.  NOW."  Tiernan emphasized the last word by turning to Thadea and reaching out a hand to grab her.  "I will not permit her to work here anymore!"

Thadea gasped and stepped back instinctively in order to avoid Tiernan's strong grip.  She couldn't allow herself to be dragged away by Tiernan Doumet, for she knew that he would most likely exile her or flog her for the insult she had done him.  

As the young Lord Doumet advanced towards her, Thadea thought about turning and making a run for the door.  Unfortunately, the other two young noblemen had risen from their seats and were now standing behind her, blocking her path.

Thadea glanced around the room in panic, trying desperately to find a way out.  Suddenly, however, she found the image of Tiernan Doumet blocked by Ruiz's tall, lanky form.  He placed himself between her and Tiernan, and stood unmoving as Tiernan came to a halt mere inches away.

"Who I employ is my business," Ruiz said sternly, his mouth tight and his body rigid.  "You do not have my permission to take her away!"  Glaring at Tiernan with hard, gray eyes, he said slowly, "If you have a problem with her being here, then I suggest you get out.  I will not be insulted in my own house, do you understand?"  

Tiernan's eyes widened at Ruiz's statement.  He stood still for a moment, the shock apparent on his face, before he suddenly lunged at Ruiz with an angry cry.

"Tiernan, NO!" In a flash, Stefan and Aleran were at his side, holding him back from a very surprised Ruiz.  

"You bastards!" Tiernan yelled as he struggled against the other two young men, "I'll fucking kill him!  Let me go!"

As Stefan and Aleron tried to calm down their furious leader, Ruiz stood unmoving as he watched the scene in front of him.  He had not expected Tiernan to actually attack him, and was slightly unsettled by this new turn of events.  

Thadea clutched onto Ruiz's arm in terror as she watched the two young men attempt to restrain the enraged Lord Doumet.  She glanced over quickly at Serafina, who was watching the scene in front of her with distress.  Her beautiful, delicate face was completely white and her large brown eyes were wide with fear as she called to the boys to stop.      

Thadea turned her gaze back to Ruiz, who stood with a blank stare on his pale face.  She tugged gently on his arm, but he gave no response.  Then suddenly, his eyes cleared and the glazed look disappeared from his features.  He gently pulled his arm out of Thadea's grasp, and turned wordlessly towards the door.  Thadea watched him as he disappeared into the hallway and was about to follow him, but stopped as she saw Serafina spring up from her seat and run after Ruiz.  

Tiernan stopped struggling as he watched Ruiz exit the room.  He stood still as he saw Serafina follow Ruiz into the hallway, and then slowly shifted his gaze onto Thadea who stood only a few feet away.  Her back was turned to him, and she stood unmoving with her eyes trained on the door.  Tiernan felt that same strange feeling sweep through him as he stared at her small, thin form and slowly pulled himself away from Stefan and Aleron.

The two young men glanced at each other as Tiernan made his way to where the Marcoux girl was standing.  Stefan nodded to the side door that led into the library, and the two of them crept away silently, opening and closing the door carefully behind them.

************************************************************************

"Man, that was intense," Stefan let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the door.  "I can't believe Tiernan almost punched Ruiz!"

"Well what did you expect after he said all those things?" Aleron replied.  He seated himself in a nearby armchair and rubbed his temples with his slender fingers.  "That's the first time I've seen Ruiz get angry.  Normally, he wouldn't care less about firing a servant to pacify Tiernan…"

"But this isn't just any servant."

Aleron looked up, his eyes narrowing.  "You don't think he could have feelings for that Marcoux girl do you?"

Stefan shrugged, "It's hard to say.  Who can tell what Ruiz is thinking?"

"Well let's hope he thinks hard before he does anything we'll all regret."

************************************************************************

            Tiernan cleared his throat nervously as he stood behind Thadea.  It had been five minutes since Ruiz had left the room, and she was still standing there staring at the doorway.  When Thadea made no response, he cleared his throat again, a little louder this time.

            Thadea turned as she snapped out of her daze.  She had been deep in thought about Ruiz and Serafina when she heard a noise behind her.  Turning around, she found herself staring straight into the broad chest of Tiernan Doumet.  

            Letting out an involuntary gasp, she realized suddenly that there was no one else in the room.  The prospect of being alone with Tiernan Doumet terrified her, and taking a step back, she turned quickly and bolted for the door.

            A large hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back immediately.  Spinning around, Thadea found herself in the strong arms of the future Comte de Champagne.  His grip was like an iron vice as she struggled futilely to free herself from his grasp.

            "LET GO OF ME!" she cried as she tried to kick him with her left foot.  

            "Would you calm down?!" he demanded as shook her gently and loosened his grip on her arms.  Thadea wrenched herself free and backed away.  She was breathing hard and her eyes flashed with anger.  

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Thadea cried, insulted by his callous treatment of her.  "Don't you dare touch me again!"  She rubbed her arm and winced in pain.  

            Tiernan glanced at her guiltily, but made no attempt to apologize.  He looked away from her and casually strolled over to the window, apparently fascinated by something that was outside.

            "You know, the least you could do is say 'I'm sorry'," Thadea said heatedly.  "You are the most ill tempered person I've ever met."

            "You're one to talk," he retorted, still refusing to look at her.  "Just what kind of a woman are you anyway?  Yelling at a man like that, it's absolutely scandalous."

            Thadea frowned, unsure of how to respond.  She briefly wondered why he should even care how she behaved.  It certainly wasn't any of his business!

            "Are you deaf or something?  I asked you a question!"

            "And what kind of a question was that?  It's none of your damn business how I act!"

            An awkward silence fell between them.   Thadea stood staring at the back of Tiernan's dark curly head, unable to comprehend the conversation that had taken place.  Just what was this guy thinking anyways?  She couldn't understand him.

            "Do you love Ruiz?" Tiernan asked suddenly, turning from the window and fixing his gaze on her.  His dark eyes searched her face, looking for the answer to a question that she did not know.

            Thadea stiffened in response to Ruiz's name.  She stood silently and averted her eyes, refusing to meet Tiernan's gaze.

            "Do you love him?" Tiernan repeated, his eyes never leaving her face as he took a step closer to her.  Thadea moved back, and kept her head down, wishing silently that he would just leave her alone.  The last thing she needed was for Tiernan Doumet to find out about her feelings for Ruiz.  

            "You know he's in love with Serafina don't you?" Tiernan said softly.  He reached out and put a warm hand on her shoulder, his other hand reaching under her chin and lifting her face up to meet his.  

            "Come with me," he said as he leaned closer to her.  Thadea could smell the cool, sweet scent of his cologne as he neared.  "I'll pay you much more than what Ruiz will, I promise you that.  There's really no reason why you should stay here if he doesn't love you.  I can give you anything you desire…"

            Thadea felt herself grow cold at Tiernan Doumet's smooth words.  Her face paled with anger and outrage as she pushed him away and gave him a hard slap on the face.  Tiernan reeled back in shock, and his hand flew to his reddened cheek.  At a loss for words, he stood there gaping as Thadea shouted incoherently at him.

            "You pervert!  I would rather die than work for a violent, moronic barbarian like you!  It may come as a surprise to you, but not everything in this world is about money.  You can't buy me off like some brood mare!"  Thadea took in several deep breaths and visibly struggled to regain some of her self-control.  

            "Look," she said softly, her eyes weary from all the stress, "just because I'm a servant doesn't mean that I deserve to be treated that way.  I understand that you are a nobleman, and I'm only a lowly peasant, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like I'm not even human.  I ought to have dignity and respect, just like any other person you encounter."  

            Tiernan opened his mouth to speak, but Thadea turned around quickly and ran out of the room before he could respond.  She couldn't stand to be with him another minute, and rushed down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

            As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she found Serafina Toureau, the only daughter of the Comte de Ghent, standing there waiting expectantly in the dimly lit hallway.  

            "M..mistress!" Thadea stuttered as she froze in her footsteps and gave an awkward curtsey, "I…I'm sorry, I did not see you standing there!"

            "It is alright," Serafina replied, her voice light and silvery like a bell.  "I was waiting to speak with you."

            "With me?" Thadea asked incredulously, her hands unconsciously gripping the polished railing of the stairwell.  "What does my lady wish to speak with me about?"

************************************************************************

            Stefan and Aleron entered the room a few minutes after Thadea had left.  They found Tiernan sitting on the couch, a hand covering his right cheek.  

            "Hey Tiernan, you okay?" Stefan inquired as he took a seat next to his friend.  The young man was staring blankly ahead of him, his dark eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression.

            "Come on, talk to us," Aleron chided.  He put a hand on Tiernan's shoulder and shook him playfully, "So how'd it go with the Marcoux girl?  You guys hit it off okay?"

            At the mention of Thadea Marcoux, the glazed expression left Tiernan Doumet's face.  He shook his shoulder away roughly and moved away from his two friends.

            "Leave me alone," he said brusquely as he went to stand next to the window.  "Just get the hell out."

            Stefan and Aleron exchanged glances.  Both had a good idea of what had just happened between Tiernan and the peasant girl, but neither dared to say anything about it.

            "Come on, let's go man," Stefan said quietly as he gestured for Aleron to follow him out into the hallway.  As he shut the door behind him, Stefan's mind was working fervently on a new plan to bring Tiernan and the Marcoux girl together.

************************************************************************

End of Chapter 9

PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK AT DELPHIGIRL.GEO@YAHOO.COM!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter Ten

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Ten

Hi everyone!  As always, a big THANKS to all those who emailed and reviewed about the last chapter!  I'm so sorry it takes me so long to get a new chapter out, but as I'm sure you all know, school sucks.  Anyways, I made some changes in the original prologue since I no longer intend to follow the original storyline of the anime.  I would still appreciate feedback from people about which couple they think would be best for this story.  Anyways, enough of my babbling.  Now, on with the story!

HYD does not belong to me.  HYD does not belong to me.  HYD does not belong to me.

***********************************************************************

            Thadea stood with her eyes downcast, clutching the rail of the banister tightly with both hands.  She waited for Serafina to speak, unsure of what to expect.  Certainly, she could not think of what the lady would want to talk with her about.  "Could it possibly have anything to do with Ruiz?" she wondered briefly.  When Serafina still remained silent, Thadea fidgeted nervously and raised her eyes.  

            Serafina stood there staring at her with a strange, far away look on her face.  Her beautiful gold eyes glimmered eerily in the dimly lit hall, but as soon as Thadea met her gaze, the look disappeared.  Her eyes became guarded and unreadable, and it reminded Thadea so much of the indifferent mask that Ruiz wore all the time.  

            "If my lady has no need of me, I must return to the kitchen," Thadea said quietly.  She knew it was not proper for her to address Serafina in such a way, but she couldn't bear to stand in the stairwell any longer.  Whatever Serafina had to say to her could wait, and at this point, Thadea was too weary to really care what it could be.

            "What is your relationship with Ruiz?" Serafina asked abruptly, causing Thadea to freeze in her footsteps.  She was now standing at the bottom of the staircase and her dark eyes immediately came up to meet Serafina's own golden gaze.  The question surprised her with its bluntness.  She had not expected the Lady Serafina, with all her eloquence and breeding, to be so crude in her speech; yet, she had to admit she was impressed by the directness of the approach.

            "Lord Hainault is the young master of the house and I am his servant," Thadea replied simply.  She did not feel the need to explain to Serafina the unusual circumstances of their relationship, that is, if there even was any relationship to speak of.

            "That is not what I meant," Serafina replied, her voice soft and her gaze steady.  "I witnessed the exchange between Tiernan and Ruiz, just as I am sure you have.  I do not know how long you have known Lord Hainault, but he is a very reserved and private person.  I do not believe that I have ever seen him lose his temper in front of anyone until today."  She paused and there was a flicker of pain that passed across her face, "Is there…is there…"  

Serafina was never one to jump to conclusions, especially not to such preposterous ideas as the ones that were flashing through her mind at the moment; yet, there was something in Ruiz's tone that had unsettled her and made her question the relationship between him and this young servant girl.  Certainly she knew Ruiz well enough to know that he was not the type to engage in such scandalous behavior…but still, he had never defended her quite as passionately as he had done for this young woman.  A mixture of jealousy and confusion twisted her heart and left her panicked for answers.  She felt her cheeks burn as she tried to find the right words to ask the question that consumed her mind and heart.

"If my lady is wondering whether there is anything…indecent going on between Lord Hainault and I, let me assure you right now that your suspicions have been misplaced.  There is absolutely nothing between R…Lord Hainault and me, besides that of a master and servant."  

After watching Serafina struggle, Thadea felt some of the hostility seep out of her system.  It was obvious to her that Serafina cared very much for Ruiz, despite her decision to marry another man, and there was no reason to embarrass her by forcing her to ask a question that she could not bring herself to ask.  

The memory of her conversation with Ruiz from the night before flashed briefly through Thadea's mind.  She remembered the pained look on Ruiz's face, and the hot tears he had cried on her shoulder.  She had felt an indescribable amount of anger towards Serafina then, and some of that resentment returned as she relived that night in her mind.  

"I am happy to hear that there is nothing between you and Ruiz.  I knew that Ruiz would be too sensible to engage in such behavior."  

Upon her words, Thadea could not help but notice the obvious note of relief in Serafina's voice.  She looked up again to see Serafina smiling kindly at her with a look of satisfaction in her eyes.  At that moment, Thadea lost her temper, and without stopping to think, remarked bitterly, "Yes, I'm sure he would be.  It is interesting to me, though, that someone who is so much without sense should recognize it in other people."

Serafina's smile dropped immediately upon hearing Thadea's words. Her alabaster cheeks flushed crimson and the corners of her mouth tightened.   She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.  

"I'm sorry if I have offended you," Thadea continued, not giving Serafina a chance to respond, "I know it's none of my business, but it's hard for me to be kind to you when I know that you have broken Lord Hainault's heart."  Thadea paused then, and lowered her voice, "You must know how much he loves you.  I don't understand how you could treat him like that…especially when you know how he feels about you..." 

"You speak as if I have no heart, no feelings!  As if I do not care about Ruiz!" Serafina cried, throwing all propriety to hell.  She clenched her fists tightly and her whole body shook as she tried to regain her composure and her dignity.  "Yes I know Ruiz loves me…I knew it the first moment we met.  The way he looks at me…I have never had any man look at me the way that he does."  Tears flowed down her pale cheeks as she continued, oblivious now to Thadea and her surroundings.  "I love him…so much…so much," she whispered, "I wish to God that I didn't…I wish to God things could have been different for us.  Perhaps then it would not be so hard to let go…"

Thadea stood there silently, shocked at Serafina's sudden outburst.  She was at a loss as to what to do, especially upon seeing Serafina's tears.  Tentatively, she reached out a hand and placed it comfortingly on the young lady's shoulder.  Serafina did not look up, but instead placed a cold, unsteady hand over Thadea's.

"I hate myself for hurting him as much as I have.  I will never forgive myself for driving away the only person that I ever truly loved."

Thadea felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes as she listened to Serafina's quiet confession.  A tremendous surge of guilt overwhelmed her as she realized how badly she had treated Serafina; yet, despite her feelings, a part of her still burned with the desire to know why Serafina had decided to abandon Ruiz.

"If you love him as you say you do…then why are you leaving him?" Thadea asked softly.  

Serafina stiffened upon hearing Thadea's words.  Slowly, she straightened up to her full height and pulled Thadea's hand away from her shoulder.  The cold, lacquered mask she had worn earlier returned, and Thadea felt a chill run down her spine.  

"I should have expected that you wouldn't understand," Serafina said, her voice barely above a whisper, "You commoners will never understand anything.  You think that everyone lives just as you do, free to do whatever they wish and free to marry whomever the desire."  Turning her head away, she gave a shaky laugh.  "It's ironic isn't it?  That the underprivileged should be more fortunate than the privileged!  There is no place in our world for love, only ambition…but of course you commoners will never know what that means."  Serafina raised her head at these last words, and stared straight into Thadea's eyes.  "I am sorry to have kept you away from your duties.  You may return to the kitchen now."

Utterly confused and at a loss for words, Thadea obediently turned away and left Serafina standing alone at the bottom of the stairwell. 

************************************************************************

  "Here he is!" Stefan cried as he gestured to Aleron from the far-east side of the rose garden.  After endless hours of searching, he had finally found his friend sitting by himself on a bench in a hidden part of the flower gardens.  

"Hey man, what are you doing out here?" Stefan asked as he seated himself next to Ruiz.  "We've been looking all over for you!"

"You…are…so hard to track down," Aleron remarked as he came running up out of breath from the other side of the castle grounds.  "What the hell were you thinking running out on us like that?"

"I came out here to be alone," Ruiz replied flatly as he stared at the ground beneath his feet.  His hands were clasped and his head was bowed and he remained in this position despite the presence of his two closest friends.

"I can see that," Stefan retorted sourly.  He exchanged brief glances with Aleron who had seated himself on the other side of Ruiz.  

"God, why do you always have to be so difficult?" Stefan demanded.  He frowned at Ruiz, staring at the mop of shiny, light brown hair in annoyance.  "You could at least look up when I'm talking…"

"Why do you always have to be so obnoxious?" Ruiz said as he finally straightened up and returned Stefan's glare.  "I told you I wanted to be alone.  Why can't you respect that?"

"Because we're worried about you," Aleron said.  "You've been acting strange…even for you…ever since we got here."

"We only want to help," Stefan added quietly.

Ruiz sighed and paused briefly before he spoke.  "Serafina is leaving tomorrow," he said quietly, faltering slightly at the last word.

"So she is.  What does that have to do with anything?" Aleron said impatiently.  He turned to Stefan in confusion, but found that he was equally puzzled by Ruiz's behavior.

"No, you don't understand.  She's leaving…for Germany."

"Germany?  Why would she go to Germany?" Stefan asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Because that's where her fiancé is."

A deadly silence followed these last words.  Stefan and Aleron gaped silently in disbelief as the realization finally dawned on them.  Serafina was going to get married…and _not_ to Ruiz.

"I was afraid this might happen," Stefan whispered, burying his face in his hands.  He rubbed his eyes furiously, as if trying to erase the vision of Serafina that had suddenly entered into his mind's eye.

"I can not believe she would do something like this!" Aleron cried angrily.  "What the hell is she thinking?"

Ruiz shrugged slightly, signaling that he didn't know.  "It doesn't matter what the reason is does it?" he asked quietly, speaking more to himself than his companions.  "The fact is she's leaving…that's all I know and that's all I care to know."

"But aren't you curious as to why she's doing this?" Stefan demanded.  "What if this is all just some big misunderstanding?  For gods sakes Ruiz, if you love her, don't let her leave!"

Ruiz made no attempt to respond to Stefan's outburst.  He continued to stare at the air in front of him, his face an unreadable mask.

"Does anyone else know that she's leaving?" Aleron asked, trying vainly to get Ruiz to tell them more about the situation.  

"No one.  I've told no one about this…except…" Ruiz's eyes glimmered eerily as he remembered the one other person whom he had confided in.  

"Except…?" Aleron demanded impatiently.

"…except Thadea."

There was another long period of silence upon the mention of _that_ particular name.

"Th…Thadea…Marcoux?  You told the Marcoux girl about this?  A _servant_?" Stefan cried in disbelief.  This conversation with Ruiz was becoming too much for even _him_ to handle.  

Apparently, the news of Thadea Marcoux and Ruiz had shocked Aleron as well.  He sat staring blankly with his mouth open and his brown eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Ruiz, have you lost your mind?  What on earth would possess you to…"

"What I do is my business!" Ruiz interrupted angrily, getting to his feet.  He frowned slightly, "I don't need to explain myself to the two of you."

Stefan ignored Ruiz's rude outburst, and regarded him with a steady gaze.  "Do you have feelings for the Marcoux girl?" he asked calmly, his voice devoid of any emotion that might betray his present thoughts.

Ruiz hesitated a moment, a look of uncertainty passing through his pale features.  "No, of course not," he replied quickly, his eyes refusing to meet Stefan's.

This did not go unnoticed by either boy.  "You know Tiernan has feelings for the Marcoux girl," Stefan said smoothly, his gaze never leaving Ruiz's face.  "We both thought you knew that…but if we were mistaken…well, you know now."

"It would be wise if you discharged her from your service," Aleron added, trying to get Ruiz to see the light.  "If you truly are Tiernan's friend then you would do this for him…"

"It is not my responsibility to involve myself in _his_ love life!" Ruiz replied briskly.  "I am no matchmaker and I will certainly not fire Thadea simply because Tiernan may have taken a fancy to her.  That boy is spoiled beyond belief, and I will not allow him to destroy another life as he has done so many times before!"

"But she's just a servant!" Aleron insisted.

Ruiz glared at him coldly, his smooth face tight with barely concealed anger.  Without another word, he turned and strode quickly back towards the house.  

Stefan and Aleron sat in silence for a long time, both boys fixated on the retreating figure of the future Comte of Troyes.

"Did you believe him when he said he didn't have any feelings for the Marcoux girl?" Aleron asked.

"Not a damn word," Stefan replied, his eyes still intent on the distant figure of Ruiz, "Not a single damn word."

************************************************************************

   That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Thadea lay awake in her small bed thinking of her conversation with Serafina.  The phrase 'you'll never understand' repeated itself over and over in her mind as she struggled to make sense of what had happened that morning.  Did she really not understand what was happening between Ruiz and Serafina?  Were the lives of the nobility really so different from her own?  

The questions plagued her, taunted her until she could stand it no longer.  Throwing off her covers and scrambling out of bed, Thadea felt her way along the now familiar dark corridors until she had reached the warmth and comfort of the softly lit kitchen.  Pushing open the doors that led outside, Thadea walked out into the chilly night air.  

Shivering slightly, she made her way over to the old well and seated herself on the stone rim.  She looked up at the starry night sky, her eyes searching intently over the black, sparkling expanse.

"Awfully late to be out isn't it?" A deep voice addressed her from the shadows.  Startled, Thadea swerved her head to see a tall figure walking towards her from the direction of the flower gardens.

"Who's there?" she called, her heart beating faster with anticipation as she realized who it might be.

The figure drew closer, and Thadea could make out the finely chiseled features of the handsome young nobleman who stood before her.  Unfortunately…it was not the young nobleman she had expected.

Tiernan Doumet stood only a few feet away from her, his tall figure a looming and intimidating presence.  His face was partially hidden in the shadows, but Thadea could still see the intense dark eyes and arrogant smirk that characterized the future Comte of Champagne.  

"Oh it's you," Thadea said, not bothering to hide the displeasure in her tone.  

"Were you expecting someone else?" Tiernan asked her mockingly, giving her another one of his obnoxious arrogant smiles.  

"That's none of your business."

Tiernan frowned slightly, a look of suspicion crossing his face.  He tried hard to hold back his temper, and asked lightly, "You weren't expecting Ruiz were you?"  He watched Thadea intently for her reaction, and felt his jaw tighten when he noticed her cheeks flush with the mention of his best friend.

"O…Of course not!" she denied quickly, in a tone that did not sound at all convincing.  "What would make you think such a silly thing?"

Tiernan didn't answer, but instead seated himself on the edge of the well next to her.  Thadea moved away automatically, which didn't go unnoticed by Tiernan.  

"Do I really repulse you that much?" he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.  He was not looking at her, but she knew that he was paying close attention to her every movement.  "What did I ever do to make you hate me so?"

Thadea sat silently, unsure of how to respond.  She was unsettled by Tiernan's uncharacteristic demeanor and felt small pangs of guilt stabbing at her heart.  She studied his profile under the soft light of the moon, and noticed for the first time just how young he really was.  

From their first meeting, she had formed in her mind the image of a cold, cruel aristocrat whose face must have been as hard as his heart.  But now, that image was slowly fading away, and she saw in front of her a young boy who was no older than she was herself.  He looked sad, vulnerable, and alone sitting there with his hands clasped and his shoulders slumped.  

Her first instinct was to reach out a hand and comfort him.  To tell him that she didn't hate him, and that she was sorry for all the mean things she had said to him earlier that day.  But then an image of Mirielle's crying, frightened face flashed through her mind, and immediately she turned away and fought down the tender feelings that had almost prompted her to forgive Tiernan Doumet.  

"I can't let him fool me like this," she berated herself silently, "I have to look past that handsome exterior and remember him for who he really is!"

Quickly getting to her feet, Thadea walked away without a word back to the main house leaving Tiernan's hopeless questions unanswered.      

Tiernan sat there unmoving, his eyes staring intently at Thadea's retreating figure until they were too bleary to see.  

************************************************************************

End of Chapter 10

Well?  What did you guys think?  Good, semi decent, horrendously bad?  Let me know what you think by leaving me feedback!  I would love to get some emails from you!

Email me at: delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Comte and the Peasant Chapter 11

Hi everyone!  I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter out.  No worries though, I do intend to finish this fanfic, but how long it's going to take me is anyone's guess.  If you have any suggestions or comments about the story so far, or what you might like to see happen, please feel free to email me.  I'm always on the lookout for new ideas.  Okay, well I guess that's about it for now.  Until next time, happy reading!

HYD does not belong to me.  HYD does not belong to me.  HYD does not belong to me.

************************************************************************

Thadea sat outside in the early morning light, staring absently as she watched the sun rise over the red horizon.  It had been a week since Serafina Toreau had left the Comte's house, and three days since Ruiz had departed as well.  A gloom had settled over the entire household since then.  Thadea tried hard not to think much these days, especially when there were so many chores to be done, but no matter what she did, her mind would always wander back to Serafina, and the morning that she had left Troyes for good.

**********************************************************

A week ago…

Serafina and her entourage were well packed by dawn, and ready to embark on their long journey back to Paris where she would meet her future husband, the eldest son of Charles IV of Luxembourg, king of Bohemia.  Thadea had risen early to help the other servants prepare for the lady's departure, though she had gotten little sleep from the night before.  Her encounter with Tiernan Doumet had unsettled her, and for some reason, had created an immense feeling of guilt inside her heart.  

"Was I too harsh with him?" she wondered as she handed the last parcel to another servant, "Why is he making me feel like I did something wrong?"

"Thadea."  Serafina's soft voice penetrated through the thick haze of her thoughts and Thadea glanced up to see the beautiful young noblewoman standing in front of her.  She was wearing a light blue silk riding dress with silver and gold embroidered designs sparkling on the corset and a long dark blue cloak that hung loosely around her thin shoulders.  Thadea thought that she had never seen anyone look so beautiful. 

"My lady?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of Lord Hainault?  He is not here to see my departure."  There was sadness in her silvery voice as she spoke.  

Thadea glanced around quickly, scanning the area for any sign of Ruiz.  She had been so preoccupied that she had not even noticed his absence.  

"I'm not sure my lady," Thadea said, "I did not see him this morning.  I thought that he would be with you."

"Will you find him for me?" Serafina asked.  She offered Thadea a small smile, but there was a sadness that lingered in her eyes.

Thadea hesitated.  She wasn't sure why Serafina would ask her of all people to find Ruiz, especially after all that had been said in the stairwell the other day.  But she could not disobey the lady.  

"I will go check the gardens for him milady," Thadea offered, suggesting the first place that had popped into her head.  She couldn't think of anywhere else to look.

"Thank you," Serafina replied softly, "I will wait here for you."

***************

Walking towards the rose gardens, Thadea wondered again why Serafina did not call off her engagement.  It was obvious to her that Serafina loved Ruiz, and she had admitted as much to her in the stairwell.  She just couldn't understand why…

_"You commoners will never understand."    _

Thadea froze as Serafina's words flashed through her mind yet again…and she realized for the first time that _Serafina's words were true._  Serafina was right - she didn't understand.  She _couldn't_ understand why all this was happening.  All her thoughts from the past few days suddenly exploded inside her mind, as if this realization had suddenly opened a floodgate.  Thousands of incomprehensible thoughts flashed through her consciousness:

_Serafina chose to leave.  Ruiz never proposed.  Ruiz never tried to stop the engagement.  They never tried to fight it.  They never tried to resolve the problem.  They're both sad.  They're both angry.  They're both miserable. They're not doing anything!_

"Why?  Why aren't they doing anything?" Thadea wondered as she searched for Ruiz, "How can they blame anyone but themselves for all that is happening?"

If Thadea had been a nobleman's daughter, she might have understood the significance of Serafina's betrothal.  She might have known that Charles IV had spent his early years growing up in the French court, and had eventually married Blanche, the sister of Philip VI of Valois, king of France.  She might have realized that Serafina's marriage was a way of strengthening ties between her family and that of both royal houses.  Had she known all of these things, Thadea may have been able to empathize with Serafina, to see that she was being treated as a piece of property for her family to sell and use as they pleased.  She might have understood the expected role of noble women, not only as faithful wives and obedient daughters, but crucial players whose main purpose was to further the success of their families.  Had she been raised in this society of wealth and privilege, she would have been taught and understood that blood is thicker than water, and individual happiness should be sacrificed in order to further the good of the whole.   But fortunately, being born a peasant, she understood and knew none of these things.  All she thought of was the pain and confusion that had been rendered by Serafina's decision to leave, and that's all that really mattered to her.

"May I ask what you are doing?" 

Startled, Thadea turned and saw Ruiz sitting on a nearby marble bench, his gray eyes studying her with barely concealed amusement.

"I…I was looking for you milord," she replied.

"Well why in the world would you be looking there?  Did you think I would be hiding in the rose bushes?"

"N…No!  I…I mean…" Thadea floundered helplessly, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.  

Ruiz grinned in response, and Thadea suddenly realized that he was teasing her.  "Well his mood certainly changes fast," she thought as she stared at him.  Why was he in such good humor? 

"Lady Serafina sent me to look for you," Thadea said cautiously, "She was wondering why you weren't there to see her off."

The smile did not leave Ruiz's face.  "What's the point?" he asked lightly, shrugging his shoulders.  "I think all that has needed to be said has been said.  There is no need for some tearful farewell."

"Would you shed tears to see her leave?" Thadea asked.

"Of course not.  You don't see me crying now do you?"

"I said _see_ her leave.  You're not there to _see_ her leave.  You're hiding here, by yourself, afraid to face the truth."

Ruiz's smile faded.  "Who are you to judge my actions?  I'm not hiding!  It matters little to me where she goes.  She can go to Hades for all I care!"

  "Hades?" Thadea wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but from his tone, she could tell that she had struck a cord.  "You wouldn't be getting so upset right now if you didn't care about her.  Why won't you go and see her?  I don't understand why the both of you aren't doing anything to stop this engagement, if you truly loved each other…"

"Stop trying to give me advice on something that you do not understand Thadea!" Ruiz abruptly stood up and began walking away.  "I am through talking with you about this.  You are just a servant, and this is none of your damn business."

The last sentence hit her the hardest, and Thadea felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes.  Ruiz had never spoken to her like this before.  Certainly he had never been extremely warm towards her, but he had never treated her as anything less than an equal.  He had never tried to hurt her by using her status as a reason for dismissal.  _He had seemed to care about how she felt._  

"There, there, please do not cry.  I did not mean what I said.  You have tried everything to help me, and I…I'm sorry."  

Thadea felt warm arms wrap around her shaking shoulders, and she leaned her head into Ruiz's chest, her tears dampening the soft fabric of his dark blue tunic.  She felt a warm hand gently stroking the back her head, and she cried harder, letting all the anger and frustration out of her system.

"That was beastly of me to say those things to you, and you did not deserve any of it.  Please, please do not be upset with me.  I did not mean to make you cry."

"I…it's okay, I…I'm sorry," Thadea replied, gently pushing herself out of his embrace.  She was more than a little embarrassed for acting so poorly towards the future comte.  She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and tried to regain some of her composure.  She glanced up tentatively at Ruiz, afraid to find what emotions she might find.

To her surprise, he did not look angry or frustrated.  There was a softness on his face that she had never seen before…well, at least not directed at her, and she instantly began to feel a sensation of calmness flow over her.  She offered Ruiz a small smile, and he responded with one of his own.

"You are a very wise girl Thadea Marcoux.  Thank you."

Thadea watched him leave silently, not wanting to disturb the tranquility that had settled between the two of them.  She did not bother to follow him, and did not know whether he had decided to bid farewell to Serafina that day.  When she returned to the courtyard, Serafina and her entourage had already left.  

Four days later, Ruiz had left without a word to anyone about his departure.  The whole household worried about the whereabouts of their young lord, and speculated on whether he may have gone after the Lady Serafina.  Thadea felt both happiness and bitterness towards Ruiz's departure, but she could not express her feelings to him now that he was gone.  

************************************************************************

So, what'd you guys think?  Please send me feedback at delphigirl.geo@yahoo.com!!!!!!!  The more emails you send, the more motivated I am to write!  


	13. Quick Note to all the Readers

Quick Note to all the Readers

Hi everyone!  I apologize for the delay in the next chapter of The Comte and the Peasant, but as you all might have guessed, school has started again and therefore I no longer have much time to dedicate to writing this story.  Chances are, the next chapter won't be out for quite some time, but I just wanted to let you all know that I still intend to finish this fanfic so no worries there.  When it will be finished though is anyone's guess ^_^;;;;;.  

Thanks for your patience and continued support!  

         - Amy     


	14. Chapter Twelve

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Twelve

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and emailed me about the last chapter and the fanfic in general.  I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story.  Reading over some of the past chapters, I've realized that maybe I haven't been portraying the characters as accurately as I should have, so I'm going to try my best to improve upon that in later chapters.  Thanks again for all your encouragement and happy reading!

As always, HYD does not belong to me.

            Two weeks had passed without any word of Ruiz.  The household speculated on the whereabouts of the young master, but no one knew for certain where he may have gone.  Most speculated that he had reached Serafina and was likely trying to renegotiate with her parents or even with the king himself about her engagement.  Unfortunately, no news had arrived from the French court to confirm such a rumor so all anyone could do was wait and hope for the best.

            For Thadea's part, she tried to go about each day as if there was nothing wrong.  She took greater care in cleaning the kitchenware and even volunteered to help with some of the other chores around the house.  But despite her efforts to keep her mind on other matters, she often found herself returning to the rose gardens at night when everyone else was asleep.  She would sit on the bench that Ruiz had occupied not so long ago and replay their last encounter in her mind.  She missed him.  Despite the fact that she had told herself she was working at the house to pay back the young lord for his kindness, the truth was that she had sought the job to be near him. 

            "What's the point in lying to myself anymore," she wondered as she sat there listening to the gentle swish of the fountain nearby, "There's no one to impress here."  It occurred to her at that moment that she missed her family.  With Ruiz gone, it was even harder to ignore her loneliness.

"Maybe it's time I went home for a little while…"      

            It certainly wouldn't matter at this point.  The entire noble family was gone and there was little to do.  Many of the other younger girls had taken leave.  Now would probably be the best time to make a trip back to her family's mill. 

            "Thadea!  Mistress Rosalind wants to see you!"

            "Oh…coming!" 

            Glancing back one last time at the marble bench, glistening silently in the twilight, she turned quickly and ran back into the house.

            The next day, Thadea woke up bright and early to make a trip into town.  After talking with Mistress Rosalind last night, she had received permission to return home for a visit by the end of the week.  Until then, she had been given some extra duties since Patrice, the girl who usually ran errands into town, had taken leave due to an illness in the family. 

            Thadea was careful in making as little noise as possible, since it was well before dawn and much of the household had not yet awoken.  She tiptoed down the dark corridor and into the kitchen.  Packing a lunch of milk, bread, and cheese into a small cloth sack, she pushed through the backdoor and walked into the chilly spring morning.  Securing the pouch containing the money she had been given for the groceries around her belt, she made her way towards town. 

Later…

            Thadea picked her way through the crowded Rue de l'Epicerie, dodging noisy children, frazzled housewives, and the numerous street peddlers who rushed past her.  It had been a long time since she had been to the market, and she lingered at every stall and every shop taking in the smells, sounds, and sights.  It was still exciting for her to come here.  She hated to admit it, but the daily routine at the comte's house was dull and confining.  Today was a chance for her to escape the monotony of every day life and experience something different for a change. 

            "Hey!  Stop!  Let go you thieves!"

            Thadea turned in surprise at the direction of the cry, so loud and clear above the usual noise of the crowded street.  She saw a young man, no older than her, in outrageously garish clothing struggling frantically with two other young men who were quickly overpowering him.

            "Somebody help him!" she called instinctively, as she quickly made her way towards the fight.  She was surprised to see that other people were deliberately moving away from the scene, refusing to lift a finger to aid the poor boy. 

"What's wrong with you people?  Why isn't anyone helping?!" she demanded angrily, looking around.

"That boy is getting what he deserves," a passerby told her, a middle aged woman with a young girl in tow.  The young girl kept her head down, but the woman continued, "Someone who flaunts his wealth so openly without any guards has to know he's lookin' to get robbed, that's what I say.  You best just leave them be miss, or you'll be getting' yourself into trouble for no good cause." 

Thadea ignored the woman's advice and ran forward, throwing the sack of groceries she was carrying at one of the thieves and kicking the other one in the stomach with her left foot.  Caught off guard, the two young men stumbled back, stunned by this unexpected turn of events.  Knowing that she couldn't very well fight the two of them, being so much smaller than they were, Thadea quickly grabbed the young boy by the arm and took off down the street.  They ran all the way until they had reached the residential area before she let go of him. 

"S…Sorry I couldn't get your money back…" she apologized, once she had caught her breath.  "But nobody else was willing…to help…and I don't think I could've taken them on my own."

"It's alright!  I can't tell you how grateful I am for you helping me!  Who knows what they would've done if you hadn't have come to my rescue."  The young man smiled at her gratefully and took her hand in his, shaking it vigorously.

Surprised, Thadea pulled away and took a step back.  This young man, even though he was strangely dressed, was obviously far above her status.  She wasn't sure what to do, and immediately felt awkward.   

The young man seemed oblivious to her discomfort and continued rambling cheerfully.  "Don't worry about the money, it really wasn't that much.  I suppose it's my own fault for walking around the market unguarded like that.  I just haven't gotten used to all this yet you know?  Anyways, my name is Kasen Audet.  What's yours?"

Thadea stared at him blankly.  She hadn't been able to follow half of what he had just said, but smiled in the face of his friendly demeanor.  "I'm Thadea Marcoux.  Pleased to meet you."

"Too bad we had to meet under such strange circumstances," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his mop of unruly red hair.  Now that he was close up, Thadea could see that his outfit was even more outlandish than she had thought before.  Kasen wore a multicolored tunic large billowing sleeves, which looked ridiculous on his slight frame.  His thin legs were covered by a pair of bright red hose and he wore expensive looking leather boots, dyed a dull moss green.  All in all, it was a great deal for anyone to take in.

"Oh no!  You lost your groceries didn't you?" Kasen suddenly exclaimed, looking at Thadea's empty hands.  In the confusion, she hadn't even realized that she had thrown all of her groceries at the thieves.

"Oh my god!  How could I have been so stupid?!" she cried, realizing that she had no money left to replace what she had so carelessly thrown away.  "How can I face Mistress Rosalind?  She'll fire me for sure, if not worse!"

"There, there, don't worry!  I can help!" Kasen said reassuringly.  "We can go back to the market and buy what you need.  I'm sure those guys aren't there anymore…"

"But I don't have any money," Thadea explained, reaching into her money pouch and coming up with nothing.  "I spent everything they gave me…"

"No problem, since you were nice enough to help me, it's only fair I pay you back.  I'll buy them for you…"

"But you don't have any money either.  Those guys took it remember?" Thadea protested.  "Don't worry about me, I'll just go back and explain what happened…"

"Nonsense!  I don't want you getting into trouble on my account!  I still have some money.  I hid some in my boot!"

Thadea gave him an odd look.  She didn't think that an upper class gentleman such as Kasen Audet would think to hide money in his shoe like a lowly commoner. 

"Come on!" Kasen said, grabbing her hand, "let's go back to the market!"

            Tiernan Doumet stared absently out of his carriage window, watching as the lush green fields of the countryside gradually turned into the crammed houses of the city.  It had been weeks since he had been to Troyes, and each day had not passed without him thinking about Thadea Marcoux and their last encounter in the garden.  He had left a day before Serafina's departure, traveling to his family estate near Paris.  He needed time alone, and that meant being as far away from Troyes as possible. 

Tiernan had purposely neglected to tell any of his friends about where he was going, which is why he had received some angry letters from both Stefan and Aleron when they eventually discovered his whereabouts.  The letters reprimanded him for his selfishness, and expressed great disappoint that he had not bothered to stay and bid Serafina farewell.  Tiernan felt guilty about not giving his childhood playmate a proper goodbye, but he would continue corresponding with her through mail and was certain that it was not as severe as the others were treating it.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Hainault estate, and instantly, the head serving man of the household was by his carriage-side. 

"Your lordship, we are honored by your visit.  However, regrettably, the masters of the house are not here at the moment…although of course, you are more than welcomed to stay for as long as you please…"

"No, that will not be necessary," he said curtly.  "I only came to speak with one of your servant girls, Thadea Marcoux."

"Oh…I do not know of her, but I will ask the head of the maids to find the girl for you.  Might I inquire sir, if she has done anything to offend your lordship?  If so, I will personally see to it that she…"

"No, it is nothing like that," Tiernan said curtly.  "I just need to see her." 

The old servant hesitated, but not wanting to anger the young lord, he nodded in compliance.  He beckoned one of the younger men to him and sent him to speak with Mistress Rosalind.  The young man returned shortly, shaking his head. 

"The mistress says she was sent into town on an errand sir.  She says she ought to return soon.  Should we send people to fetch her?"

"No, that will not be necessary," Tiernan said.  He motioned for his servants to open the carriage door, and he stepped out.  "Give me a horse, I wish to go into town."

            "There!  I think we're all done!" Kasen declared, placing the bottle of olive oil into a cloth sack, which he had acquired from the fruit vender. 

            "I don't know how to thank you," Thadea said gratefully as she took the bag from him. 

            Kasen visibly blushed and looked down at his feet.  He coughed and shrugged his thin shoulders.  "You're welcome," he muttered, before giving her a nervous laugh.

            Thadea smiled.  Despite his odd appearance, Kasen Audet was turning out to be a very kind and sweet young man. 

While shopping with Kasen, she had gradually learned that his father was a wealthy burgher who owned a successful business in the textile trade.  Originally, the family had been poor, with Kasen's father being a tailor by trade, but when a great uncle had passed away, the family was left with a sizable sum of money that his father used to open his own business. Eventually, the business became a success and the family was bolstered up the social ladder. 

"Well, it's getting late, I should probably be heading back," Thadea said.  "I'm sure they're probably wondering where I am back at the house."

"Would you like me to escort you back?" Kasen offered, "I have a carriage…"

"No, that's alright.  It's not a very far walk," Thadea said quickly.  She wasn't sure how the other servants would react if she showed up at the house in a carriage with a strange young man.  People would talk.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," Kasen said, offering her a shy smile.  "Maybe I'll see you again in the market sometime."

"I'll see you again," Thadea stated.  "Thanks again for all your help."

Kasen gave her a curt bow before leaving.  She watched him walk down the wide street before turning down a narrow alleyway. 

Turning to leave herself, Thadea suddenly noticed a horseman traveling quickly in her direction.  Stepping aside to let the man pass, she was surprised to see the horseman slow down as he approached her.

"Wha…?" Thadea cried out in surprise as the tall horseman reached down and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up onto the horse and forcing her to drop her groceries in the process.

"Hey!  What the hell are you doing?" she demanded angrily as she struggled against his grasp.  The man held tight and kicked the horse and sent it speeding off. 

Thadea twisted around, the man's hold on her loosening as the horse trotted along.  She turned to glare up at his face, and froze.

End of Chapter Twelve

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticisms?  If you have anything you'd like to discuss about the fanfic, feel free to send me an email at delphigirl.geoyahoo.com!  Thanks again for reading! 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter 13

Hi everyone! As always, sorry for the long wait. The semester is over so hopefully I will have some more time to write while on break. Anyways, not much else to say except that I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one too. Happy reading and as always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!

* * *

Thadea struggled against the rider's grasp and nearly fell off the horse in the process. Thankfully, the young man's grip was strong, sparing her from a rather unpleasant fall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Doumet?!" she screamed as she tried again to free herself. Her attempts were futile, however, against Tiernan's iron grip and her loud protests fell on deaf ears as he continued to drive the horse at full speed.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go! Let me go!"

Thadea felt light headed as she watched her surroundings blur and fade into the distance. Then darkness overcame her senses as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ugh…" Thadea let out a soft moan as she slowly woke up. Her head was throbbing and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Pushing herself up, her hand slipped and she fell back with a thud into something soft and cushy.

"Get her a drink of water," a deep voice commanded from somewhere nearby.

Thadea turned her head and opened her eyes, her blurry vision focusing on a tall, dark haired figure sitting next to her. Instantly, recognition and then panic hit her.

"Oh shit!" she cried, trying to get up again. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You certainly have a dirty mouth," Tiernan said as he leaned over and pushed her back down onto the bed. "Calm down or else you'll give yourself a stroke. Here, drink this." He pushed a glass of water to her lips and tilted it so that she could drink.

Thadea would have shoved the glass away, but he was insistent and she was rather thirsty. So, instead of resisting, she leaned forward and gulped the cool liquid down gratefully. When she had finished the entire glass, Tiernan leaned back and placed the empty glass on a small nightstand nearby.

"Where am I?" Thadea asked quietly as she glanced around. She was in a large, spacious room decorated with elegant and expensive looking furniture. The floors were covered with plush carpeting and the walls were hung with beautiful paintings. The bed she was lying in, she realized, was a large king sized canopy, covered with silk sheets and a warm goosedown comforter. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

"You're at my house," Tiernan replied coolly, leaning back in his chair. He was sitting next to the bed, staring at her.

"Your house? I'm at _your_ house?" Thadea asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, are you deaf? That's what I just said."

"But…you took me all the way to Paris?" Thadea asked, shocked. "Was I really out for that long?"

"No, of course not!" Tiernan gave her a condescending look that made Thadea's blood boil. "I do have other houses you know. No, we're still in Troyes. I've just taken you to _my_ residence. Being a peasant, I suppose it makes sense that _you've_ never seen it. It lies on the outskirts of the city and not many people are allowed near the premises."

"Oh…I…I see," Thadea was at a loss for words. She didn't know what else to say or do at this point. She didn't know why she was at Tiernan Doumet's palace, but she had a bad feeling about the situation. As far as she could guess, no one knew where she was and even if they did, no one would dare say or do anything to displease the young Lord Doumet. They were all alone, and she couldn't help but remember the last time she had spoken with him in the garden. She had insulted him by walking away, and it was anyone's guess what he planned to do to her…

"If you're worried that I'm going to punish you or something, you needn't. I didn't bring you here for revenge." Tiernan said. He shifted uneasily in his chair, his earlier demeanor of calm and arrogance replaced by something akin to nervousness. He looked shy and uncertain, something that Thadea had not expected.

"There he goes again, surprising me," Thadea thought, watching Tiernan's handsome face with keen interest. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but was instead staring down at his hands. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was tight. Thadea felt a small smile tug at her lips as she watched him. She wanted to say something to him…maybe to apologize for what she had done the last time they had spoken. However, the words just would not come and she found herself saying instead, "So what are you a mind reader now? I'm not afraid of you and I'm not nervous. I don't care if you punish me or not!"

Tiernan glanced up at her with pure annoyance, and Thadea felt like smacking herself for her stupidity. She didn't know what it was about Tiernan Doumet, but she just couldn't bring herself to be kind to him, no matter what her mind was telling her to do. Suddenly, she felt inexplicably nervous. A lump started to grow at the back of her throat, and she swallowed, moving her eyes downward to trace the intricate pattern embroidered on the comforter.

An awkward silence settled into the room. Thadea could feel Tiernan's gaze upon her even though she did not dare to look at him again. Her anxiety grew as the silence wore on, and Thadea shifted uneasily in the bed. She wanted to tell him to stop staring at her, but somehow, she had lost the ability to speak. Her throat felt tight and her hands grew cold and clammy.

"Are you hungry?" Tiernan finally asked, pushing himself off the chair. "I can ask Paulette to make you something if you like…" He headed for the door, but stopped when he got no reply. His annoyance grew as he glanced back at Thadea, wondering why the hell she was being so difficult.

The annoyance was short lived. He felt his heart skip a beat as Thadea smiled up at him, the first genuine smile that she had ever given to _him_. It took his breath away and unconsciously drew him back to her bedside. He stood there with his eyes transfixed upon her, drinking in every detail of her face. She looked soft and delicate in the warm glow of the candlelight and he reached out a hand to touch her.

Thadea jerked away from him, almost as a reflex. Her smile was gone and Tiernan dropped his hand to his side, clenching his fist. The moment was lost, and frustration welled up in his chest. He had misread her, and once again felt like a fool for seeing something that wasn't there. Quickly, he turned to leave, but he froze as her small hand took a hold of his arm.

Without thinking, Thadea had reached out and grabbed Tiernan's arm. "Please, don't go," she said quietly, finally finding her voice. She looked up at him, but his head was turned away from her and she couldn't see the expression on his face.

"I…I'm sorry…for everything that I've said or done…I don't know why I'm so cruel to you! I don't mean to be, but somehow, you just make me so angry! There are so many sides to you…so much that I can't understand about you! At times, you seem like the devil himself…but then there are other times, times like now, where you seem so kind…and I don't know what to believe! It frustrates me…and…and…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled to put her emotions into words. It was difficult for her to explain her feelings to him, perhaps because she couldn't even explain them to herself. However, there was one thing that she needed him to understand, that she was certain of above anything else.

"I don't hate you, Tiernan Doumet," she said simply, letting go of his arm. "Even though I was angry at you for hurting my friend… I don't believe I ever hated you." She watched him as he turned to face her, his expression masked by the dark shadows of the room. Turning away, she added, "I didn't want you to leave without knowing that."

In an instant, warm arms wrapped themselves around her body and she felt Tiernan's soft lips upon her own. Frozen in shock, she sat unmoving as the kiss deepened and Tiernan pulled her closer to him. Surprisingly, his kiss was warm, slow, and gentle, filling her with a sense of peace and comfort she had never known before. But slowly, her mind registered what was happening, and she pushed him away from her. He didn't fight her, but sat back on the edge of the bed, his breath coming out in short, ragged gasps. Thadea too, was breathing hard as she stared into his dark eyes.

"I said I didn't hate you," she said finally, "but that doesn't mean I want you as a lover."

"Why not?" he demanded, moving closer to her. "I told you I can give you anything you want, and I wasn't lying. You could live like a princess here…"

"I'm too old to believe in fairy tales," Thadea said shortly, moving away from him to the other side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and swung her legs down, her feet touching the carpeted floor with a soft thud. "You and I both know that you can't marry me."

"I spoke nothing of marriage," Tiernan said angrily, standing up.

"Exactly my point." Thadea looked up at him, a weary expression on her face. "I don't know what kind of a girl you think I am, but I assure you, I'm not _that_ kind. I may be just a simple peasant from the countryside, but I'm not stupid enough to sell myself for money and a few pretty baubles."

Tiernan stood unmoving as she made her way to the door, his expression unreadable. "You might as well stay here tonight," he said calmly, "the rain has made the roads too slick to ride. I can't take you back until tomorrow…"

Thadea glanced back at him. "Then I'll walk," she said simply as she marched out of the room.

* * *

Back at the Comte de Troyes's house…

"Where is that girl? It is almost sundown and she still isn't back yet!" Mistress Rosalind cried as she marched into the kitchen. Her stern face was livid with anger as she called for Marie.

"Marie! Since Thadea is not back yet, I need you to run to the market. I think you can just make it in time before the storekeepers and venders close for the evening. Hurry!"

Marie was sent running out the door as quickly as she could to purchase the supplies needed for the evening meal. Since it was already too late into the day to prepare what had been planned, changes had to be made to the menu in order to feed the household.

"Mistress…this is really unlike Thadea to disappear like this without a word to anyone. Perhaps we should send someone out to look for her?" Yeva said as she glanced worriedly out the open kitchen door into the darkening sky. "Maybe something has happened to her!"

"She is the least of my worries right now Yeva," Mistress Rosalind replied shortly. "I have a household that may go hungry tonight because of her irresponsibility. I don't know where she is, but I can assure you that she will not go unpunished when she returns."

"You mean _if_ she returns!" Yeva cried. "I mean no disrespect madam, but I assure you that Thadea is not one to just run out for no reason. We must send someone out to look for her!"

"Who would we send? And where should we look?" Mistress Rosalind demanded impatiently. She heaved a loud sigh and added, "Thankfully, none of the masters are here today. Otherwise, we would be in a great deal of trouble with no food on the table."

"Who cares about the food?" Yeva said angrily. "If you won't send someone out to look for her, then I'll go myself! I don't understand why you don't care, but someone has to…"

"What's going on here?!" A deep voice demanded from the kitchen doorway.

"Thadea is missing and Mistress Rosalind won't do anything about it!" Yeva replied, not bothering to look at whoever it was. Probably some stable or kitchen boy, she figured. Glaring up at Mistress Rosalind, however, Yeva noticed that the old woman's body had suddenly gone rigid and that her face was pale. "What's the matter madam?" she questioned as she turned to follow her gaze. What she saw froze her dead in her tracks.

* * *

Thadea walked slowly in the rain, her bare feet making squishing noises as she trudged along the muddy road. She had run out of the Comte of Champagne's estate as quickly as possible, and unfortunately had forgotten her shoes in the process. Now, cold and alone, she tried to make her way back to Troyes by following the dim glow of the city's lights.

Luckily, because of the foul weather, she had not yet encountered any bandits or other such unscrupulous people who tended to hide themselves along these roads looking for easy targets to rob and murder. At least, she hoped the weather was too bad for these people to be out…

Suddenly feeling scared at the idea of crazed murderers and robbers lurking in the woods that surrounded her, she quickly hastened her step and tried to steer her thoughts towards more pleasant matters. An image of Tiernan Doumet's face popped up in her mind. Not the pleasant thought she had been hoping for.

Thadea hated to admit it, but she had become unsettled by their bizarre exchange tonight. She didn't understand why Tiernan Doumet had brought her to his palace in the first place, and was even more confused by what he wanted from her. 'I spoke nothing of marriage,' he had told her, which was precisely what she had already known. No nobleman in his right mind would want to marry a peasant, which is why his actions tonight were especially unforgivable. It made all of Thadea's previous feelings of anger and bitterness towards him return full force.

"Why was I so stupid as to believe that he may actually be a decent human being?" she berated herself angrily. "He thinks I'm some sort of cheap whore! How dare he try to buy me like that?" Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the sound of hoof beats racing towards her until they were almost beside her.

"Damn it, Tiernan Doumet!" Thadea screamed as she spun around. "I'm not going back with you! I'd rather die here and now than to return to your palace, so just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She glared up at the horse and rider whose face was nothing but a silhouette in the darkness of the night.

There was a brief pause. Thadea squinted her eyes and peered up at the rider. She could barely see anything in the darkness.

"You should not be out walking in the rain by yourself. You are liable to catch your death out here," a soft voice told her gently from the shadows. The rider reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her easily up onto his horse. Thadea turned, her eyes wide as she stared into the darkness. She could not see the riders' face, but her heart quickened instantly at the recognition of his voice.

"Ruiz Hainault," she whispered, choking on the words and feeling warm tears slide down her cheeks. The cold rain cut down on her like sharp knives, slicing through the thin fabric of her already soaked dress, but Thadea didn't care. Suddenly, nothing else mattered except for him. "It is you isn't it?" she asked, reaching out a hand into the darkness to touch him. A cold hand grasped hers and a soft laugh filled the still night air.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said as he nudged his horse forward. "It sounds like you have had quite a long day."

* * *

End of Chapter 13

Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Send them my way! Leave me a review or email me

PLEASE!!!!!!!! I'd love to hear from you!


	16. Chapter Fourteen

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Fourteen

Hi everyone! SO sorry it took this long to update! A big THANKS to all those who reviewed the last chapter of my fanfic. I never realized that the new names were so hard to get used to! I apologize to everyone who would have preferred the original Japanese names. I promise that I will use them in my next fanfic (which I have an idea for, but won't start until this one is finished). Anyways, I guess that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always, please leave feedback!

* * *

Back at the Comte of Troyes's house… 

As soon as she and Ruiz had returned, Thadea was confronted by an angry Mistress Rosalind who demanded to know where she was. A stern glance and a brief command from Ruiz sent the elderly woman and the other servants scurrying out of the kitchen and back to their chambers. Thadea went to her room as well, to change out of her wet clothes and to put on a dry nightgown which she borrowed from Yeva.

Her friend did not ask any questions, but instead helped to lay out her wet clothes near the fireplace in the kitchen to dry. Then she had returned to their room, leaving Thadea alone with Ruiz. He was sitting by himself at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea that one of the servants had brought him.

"Would you like a cup?" he asked her, as he reached for the teapot beside him.

"Wh…what is it?" Thadea asked, as she cautiously seated herself across from the young lord.

Ruiz gave her an odd look and poured some tea into an empty cup. He placed the cup on a saucer and pushed the delicate china towards her. "Try it," he said simply.

Thadea glanced at him uncertainly, but took a small sip of the steaming hot liquid. Her eyes widened in surprise as the warm liquid slid over her tongue and down her throat. "It's really good!" she cried in surprise, as she took a bigger gulp. "What's it called?"

Ruiz blinked with surprise at the question. "Do not tell me you have never had tea before!"

"So this is tea?" Thadea stared at the dark liquid in wonder. She had heard the term before, but had never seen it. Tea leaves were extremely rare, and certainly as a peasant, she would never have had the opportunity to come across it. She only knew that it was imported from the Far East, a mystical land filled with silk, gold, and riches.

The kitchen was warm and cozy as Thadea sat at the large wooden table sipping her tea. The strong, fragrant taste of the bitter leaves soothed her frazzled nerves and warmed her cold body. Ruiz lounged silently across from her, his long fingers playing idly with the rim of his cup. He was staring at her, causing Thadea to blush. She glanced up at him timidly, taking in the image of his handsome, boyish face. His fine, reddish brown hair seemed longer than it had been, and his face had more color, probably from riding in the summer sun. His marble gray eyes remained the same, however, the slant of his eyelids giving him that same drowsy look she remembered so well.

"I…I'm glad you're back," she said softly, looking down at her cup. There was a brief pause as she gathered her thoughts, a million questions racing through her mind. Where had he gone all this time and why had he returned? Did he really go after Serafina like everyone believed? She tried to figure out the best way to ask him.

"D…did you find Lady Serafina? Did you get a chance to work things out with her family?"

There was a long pause. Afraid that her question had offended him, Thadea glanced up at Ruiz nervously. There was a frown on his handsome face which made her heart sink.

"Did I say something wrong? Please don't look at me like that! I'm sorry if I overstepped…" Thadea apologized quickly, afraid of what he may say next. She knew it was not her place to probe into his personal life, and she berated herself for going against her better judgment.

Ruiz frowned thoughtfully, shaking his head. "What are you talking about Thadea? Why would you bring up Serafina all of a sudden?"

Thadea blinked, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the right words to explain what she was trying to ask. She was utterly confused. "I...I thought that….well…everyone was saying that you left to go after Lady Serafina…I just…"

"What on earth would give you that idea?" Ruiz asked incredulously. "Is that what the household has been saying? That I left to chase after Serafina?"

"Well, yes," Thadea looked up at him earnestly with genuine surprise on her face. "You left shortly after she had…and well, we all just assumed that you had gone after her. Some of the older servants were even saying that they had heard from other townspeople that the two of you had gone to Paris to renegotiate with the king about her marriage…"

Ruiz stared at her blankly, taking in her words. As soon as he heard the last sentence, he gave a harsh laugh. "Renegotiate? Are you joking? There is no renegotiation with that marriage. It would be beyond foolish of me to even attempt such a task." He sighed and took a small sip of his tea, then shook his head. "I cannot believe some of the rubbish that people come up with. It will serve you well not to listen to idle gossip."

"So you didn't go after Lady Serafina? You didn't go to Paris?" Thadea's mind was spinning with this new revelation.

"Yes and no. Of course I did not try to pursue Serafina once she had left for Bavaria. The relationship ended when she accepted the marriage proposal. It was her choice, not mine, and I am not going to make the situation any more difficult than it has to be. I did, however, go to Paris. That information was not false."

"What were you doing in Paris?" Thadea asked.

Ruiz smiled. "You sure are nosey Thadea Marcoux."

Thadea flushed and lowered her eyes. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Ruiz laughed in response to her flustered babbling. "Must you take yourself so seriously? You never seem to catch on when I am teasing you."

Thadea looked up quickly, her temper flaring. "I can take a joke! But you're always so…so…well, you're always so monotone! Who can ever tell when you're joking or not!" Her eyes widened as soon as she said those words, and she clamped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. She glanced at him, certain that he would be angry, but instead, Ruiz just laughed harder.

"Haha…" Ruiz gasped for air, his face flushed. "Tha…that is what I like about you…you are always so blunt!"

"Well I'm glad I amuse you so much," Thadea replied with annoyance, "but I don't appreciate being made fun of."

Suddenly, Ruiz stopped laughing, and his demeanor sobered. He gave her a long, hard look. Thadea was unsettled by the sudden change in Ruiz's mood.

"Thadea, I want you to be honest with me. When I came across you on the road, you thought that I was Tiernan. Why? Were you at his house tonight? Tell me the truth."

Thadea lowered her eyes again, her cheeks flushing at the memory of what happened at Tiernan Doumet's estate. She didn't want to tell Ruiz what had occurred between the two of them. It was too embarrassing, especially since she did not want him to get the wrong impression of her. However, she couldn't bring herself to lie to him either, so she sat there wordlessly, staring down at her hands.

"Look at me Thadea," Ruiz said softly. "Please."

Thadea shook her head, feeling tears stinging at the back of her eyes. "I…I can't talk about it…I just…please don't make me…"

Ruiz was silent. Thadea could not decipher what he was thinking, but she kept her eyes down. She couldn't bear to look at him right now because she knew that she'd cry if she did. And she wouldn't cry in front of him. Not over Tiernan Doumet.

"Would you like to know why I went to Paris, Thadea?" Ruiz suddenly asked, changing the subject. He gave her a small smile, trying to relieve the dark mood that had settled between the two of them.

"Y…yes, if you wouldn't mind telling me," Thadea tried to smile back, but her face felt stiff. She was glad that he didn't press her about what had happened earlier that day, although it felt strange to leave so much unsaid between them. Perhaps one day she would be able to talk about Tiernan Doumet without becoming so emotional, but not now.

"The tension between France and England has escalated in these past few weeks," Ruiz said quietly, his gray eyes taking on a far away look. "I was summoned to court by my father shortly after Serafina's departure. I am surprised that Tiernan did not mention any of this to you since he was called there too…" Ruiz caught himself when he saw the expression change on Thadea's face at the mention of Tiernan Doumet, and hastily continued. "It is a very dangerous situation right now. King Edward III of England is still making claims to the French throne, and it has made things especially difficult for my family. No one is pressing for war at the moment, but that could change."

"I…I don't understand milord," Thadea said, "How does that involve you? Even if there is a war…"

Ruiz looked at her incredulously, as if he couldn't quite comprehend the ridiculousness of her question. Thadea flushed at his reaction, ashamed of her own ignorance.

"As the son of a nobleman, I am expected to fight in his majesty's army, if there is to be a war," Ruiz explained patiently.

Thadea's eyes widened at the idea of Ruiz being sent off to war. The thought had never occurred to her that Ruiz would ever be in any kind of danger. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she pictured Ruiz in a battlefield, facing off against Englishmen who wanted to kill him. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

Ruiz must have noticed her reaction, for he reached out and grabbed her hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We need not talk about that. It is far too early to say how the problem may be resolved. I should not have brought it up in the first place."

"N…No, please, it's okay," Thadea said, staring at his hand which was still holding onto hers. His hand was cool, but her skin burned underneath his touch. She looked up into his beautiful gray eyes and lost herself in their depths.

"You are a sweet girl," Ruiz said softly. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Thadea stared at him in shock as he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "Promise me you'll take better care of yourself Thadea. I do not want to worry about you the next time I leave town."

"I will," Thadea replied as Ruiz stood to leave. She watched him as he strode out of the kitchen, and smiled at the warm feeling that was emerging inside her heart.

* * *

The next day… 

"Wow, you sure are cheerful Thadea! What happened that's made you so happy?"

Thadea glanced up at Yeva with a sly smile, but shrugged her thin shoulders in response. "Oh, nothing. Everything's just same old same old."

Yeva looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing further. She didn't want to press Thadea, especially since it didn't look like she really wanted to tell her anything. It was just nice to see her friend smiling again, something which she had not done in a very long time.

"Hey girls, get a move on polishing those serving platters!" Mistress Rosalind entered the kitchen, her face flushed and her mood frantic. "Marie, hurry and tell the cook to prepare some refreshments for the young master. The young Lord Doumet has come to visit!"

Yeva nodded, hurrying to finish polishing the gleaming silver tray in her hand. She was too busy to notice Thadea, who had suddenly gone pale.

* * *

"Pardon milord," the steward held the door to the parlor open for Tiernan as he bowed low to the young lord. 

Tiernan entered the room without a second glance at the young steward and made his way over to Ruiz, who stood next to an open window gazing out onto the palace grounds. He turned as he sensed Tiernan approach and gave him a curt nod in greeting. Ruiz stared in surprise as he noticed Tiernan's rumpled clothing and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why such a cold welcome Ruiz?" Tiernan asked, his face smooth and expressionless. "Have I done anything to offend you?"

"No, why would you think that?" Ruiz replied. He turned away from Tiernan and stared outside. "I was not in the mood to receive guests today. You should have asked before coming here unannounced."

"Since when have I ever needed permission to visit you?" Tiernan demanded. When Ruiz made no response, he felt his temper rise. "Damn it Ruiz, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Ruiz turned, giving Tiernan a long, cool stare. "I will not be spoken to that way Tiernan. Remember yourself as a guest in _my_ home."

"And you remember that _I _am your overlord, and whatever you possess is mine as well!" Tiernan turned away angrily and seated himself in a nearby armchair. He glared up at Ruiz with cold anger on his face. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to see Thadea."

Ruiz scoffed, giving Tiernan a look of disbelief. "You have the gall to come here and ask me that, after literally kidnapping her yesterday?"

"I did not kidnap her! This is none of your business anyways Ruiz. Whatever happened yesterday is between Thadea and me."

"And what happened Tiernan?" Ruiz demanded as he moved away from the window and walked closer to Tiernan. "What did you do to her? Tell me!"

"What are you deaf? I said it was none of your business!"

"No, that's where you're wrong. Thadea _is_ my business, and I'm not going to sit back and let you harass her any longer. I warn you Tiernan, leave the girl alone."

Tiernan sprang up from his chair and grabbed Ruiz by the collar of his shirt. He glared into his best friend's face with cold anger in his eyes. "You have no right to keep her from me Ruiz. What happened last night was just a misunderstanding…and I _need_ to talk to her."

Ruiz reached up and shoved Tiernan's hands away. He stared calmly into Tiernan's dark eyes. "I don't think so. What you need to do is to leave her alone. Haven't you done enough to her already? I'm ashamed of myself for not taking action against you sooner…when I found her last night walking in the dark by herself… in the rain…" Ruiz's marble gray eyes flashed angrily as the memory of what he saw last night passed through his mind. "What kind of a sick bastard are you Tiernan, to make her walk through those woods alone at night! Don't you realize she could have been raped or murdered or worse?"

Tiernan shuddered involuntarily at the idea, but hurriedly pushed those thoughts away. He looked up at Ruiz sadly, the rage slowly dissipating from his face. Ruiz was taken aback by this sudden change in demeanor.

"I didn't think she would actually leave," Tiernan stated quietly, seating himself back down into the armchair. "After I realized she had gone, I got on my horse and I went looking for her. It was dark and I couldn't see very well…but I searched…I searched for her all night…It was only until dawn that one of my servants told me you had found her and had brought her back here." He drew an unsteady breath and buried his face in his hands. "I was so relieved to hear that she was alright. I was so worried last night when I couldn't find her…I thought that…"

Ruiz stared at his best friend in shock. He had never seen the great Tiernan Doumet in such a state before. Suddenly he understood why Tiernan looked such a mess. He had been up the entire night searching for Thadea and must have hurried over as soon as he found out she had returned to Ruiz's estate.

"Tiernan…I don't understand what's happening here. _What_ are you doing?" Ruiz asked quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. "_Why_ are you doing this?"

Tiernan uncovered his face slowly and sat up staring straight into Ruiz's questioning eyes. His dark brown eyes were open and honest as he stated simply, "I love her."

His voice was barely above a whisper and at first Ruiz had thought he had misunderstood him. "You…you what?"

"I love her Ruiz."

Ruiz stared at him blankly, his face frozen in shock. "No…you can't be."

"Why not?" Tiernan demanded angrily. "Why is it so hard to believe that I'm in love!" His demeanor softened as he thought of Thadea. "I…I've never felt this way about anyone before Ruiz. I love her so much…"

"Love? You don't know the meaning of love," Ruiz stated, finally regaining his senses. "Is this how you treat someone you love? By terrorizing and threatening them!" He shook his head disapprovingly, "You don't know how to love anyone but yourself Tiernan. I think the sooner you admit that, the better off we'll all be."

Tiernan shot up from his chair again, enraged by Ruiz's reaction to his heartfelt confession. He had never opened up to anyone like this before, and this is the advice that he was getting? "I don't need _you _of all people to tell me about love Ruiz. You were the one who so foolishly threw your love away all for the sake of your stupid honor. If you loved Serafina as much as you claimed, then you should have done something about it instead of stepping aside and allowing her to marry another man. Unlike you, I would never have allowed that! I would have…"

"Oh yes, you would have done what you are doing now right?" Ruiz interrupted. He glared at Tiernan with barely concealed contempt. "Showing a complete disregard for everyone and everything around you. That's always been your problem Tiernan, you have never acknowledged responsibility for your own actions. To you, life has always been so simple, so easy. You are willing to do anything and everything to get what you want, nomatter what the cost may be to other people. Well, this time, you are not going to succeed. I won't let you! You have hurt far too many people, and destroyed far too many lives. I won't allow you to destroy Thadea too!"

"You can't keep her from me Ruiz!" Tiernan shouted. "I don't care what you believe anymore. Say what you like about me, although I have to say that it kills me to realize that my supposed best friend thinks so little of me!"

"Can you blame me? I'm only telling you the truth, even if you don't see it yourself. Have you thought about where you plan to go with this? You say you love her and yet you know you cannot marry her. So what exactly are you trying to do? For god's sake Tiernan, for once, _think_ before you act!" Ruiz sighed and buried his face in his hands. This conversation was wearing him down both physically and emotionally. Despite their differences, Tiernan had always been there when he needed him and it broke his heart to see their relationship deteriorate to such a state. It pained him to argue like this with Tiernan, his best friend since childhood.

Tiernan could see the toll that this was taking on Ruiz, and he slumped back into the chair in defeat. He clasped his hands together in front of him and drew in a shaky breath to calm down.

"That's just it Ruiz. I can't think about anything right now, and I don't care about anything except her. I just know that I _need_ to be with her. Every day since the first day that I met her…I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. There hasn't been a moment when I haven't thought of her, and it's driving me insane." Tiernan looked up at Ruiz with pain in his eyes. "Call it what you will Ruiz, but for me I know this is love. You can't convince me otherwise."

Ruiz stared down at him with sadness written plainly across his pale face. He turned away at the pleading look in Tiernan's eyes, and walked over to the door.

"Henri," he called to the young steward who stood outside in the hallway, "Will you please go to the kitchen and tell Thadea Marcoux that Lord Doumet wishes to see her. Let her know, however, that she does not have to come if she does not want to."

The young steward nodded and hurriedly made his way downstairs. Ruiz turned back to Tiernan, his gray eyes weary with defeat. "I have done all that I am going to do for you Tiernan. It is up to Thadea now what shall happen, although I warn you, if she does not wish to see you, I will make sure that her wishes are obeyed." With that, he left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

In the kitchen… 

"Mistress Rosalind!"

The kitchen staff was startled by the sudden cry that rang out from the hallway. Within seconds, Henri, a young steward who had recently began working at the house, rushed into the room. "I have a message for Thadea Marcoux! The young Lord Doumet wishes to speak with her. Lord Hainault, however, has told me specifically that this is a request. She only need go if she wishes it."

Thadea could feel the eyes of the entire kitchen staff on her. She glanced around uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Tiernan Doumet was the last person she wished to see, but she knew intuitively that refusing the 'request' would bring her more trouble than it was worth. There was only so much that Ruiz could do for her when Tiernan Doumet so obviously possessed the greater power.

"Tell…tell Lord Doumet that I will be right there," Thadea said, her voice quavering slightly. As Henri left to deliver the message, Thadea took in a deep breath and made her way out of the kitchen. She could still feel the gaze of everyone focused on her, and she could hear the whispers all around. She looked straight ahead, however, refusing to meet their eyes.

* * *

Tiernan glanced up as the door opened. He watched silently as Thadea entered the room, her head lowered, refusing to meet his gaze. He stood up and strode over to her quickly, reaching out to take her arm. Thadea shied away from him, taking a few steps backward to move out of his reach. 

Tiernan sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He was tired, and this was not going well. "Please Thadea, won't you take a seat?" he said quietly, his voice hoarse from fatigue.

Thadea glanced up at him curiously, surprised by the sound of his voice. She gasped involuntarily as she saw him. He looked terrible!

"Couldn't you at least attempt to hide your disgust?" Tiernan said dryly. "I know I look a mess." He moved back towards the chair he had been sitting in before, and Thadea followed uncertainly. She carefully seated herself across from him, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"This isn't right," Thadea said, "I'm a servant. I shouldn't be sitting here…"

"Yes you should," Tiernan interrupted. He smiled at her wearily, "If I want you to sit there, then it's alright for you to sit there."

Thadea gave him a look, but said nothing else. An awkward pause ensued.

"Look," Thadea said, breaking the silence, "I don't know why you came here, but I only agreed to come because I wanted to end things once and for all. Please, just tell me what you want from me! Tell me what I can do to make you leave me alone."

Tiernan didn't reply. He looked down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap. Thadea could feel desperation welling up inside of her. Would her torment never end?

"Why won't you give her an answer!" she cried angrily when Tiernan remained silent. "Why bother dragging me up here when you refuse to talk to me!"

"S…sorry," Tiernan whispered, his head still lowered. Thadea fell silent, unsure of what he had just said.

"Pardon?" Thadea asked.

Tiernan finally raised his head and stared straight into her face. Thadea was taken aback by the intensity of emotions that shown in his dark brown eyes. "I said I'm sorry," Tiernan said, more loudly, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry about last night, and I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have taken you against your will." He drew a deep breath and continued, "I was so scared when I couldn't find you last night. I couldn't believe you had actually left! You didn't even take your shoes…"

As Thadea listened to Tiernan's story in stunned silence, a new realization suddenly dawned on her. "Were…were you up all night looking for me?" she demanded, interrupting him. "Is that why you look so awful?"

Tiernan flushed, embarrassed as the extent of his feelings were revealed. As Thadea gaped at him in blatant shock, he finally found the words that he had been searching for all this time.

"I…I love you Thadea," he confessed, staring deep into her eyes and studying her reaction. "I loved you the moment I met you in the meeting court. I know that I didn't make the best impression that day, and I know that I've done a lot of rash things, but it was all because I wanted to see you…to be near you…"

"Please…please just stop…" Thadea cried, feeling tears stinging at the back of her eyes. The realization that Tiernan Doumet loved her was just too much for her to handle. Her mind raced and she clutched her head to focus her thoughts. "I…what do you want me to do? God, why are you telling me _this_! Are you mad?" She looked up at Tiernan, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. "I thought we came to an understanding about this last night. I've _told _you, I will not…"

"And that's not what I was asking you to do!" Tiernan cried, jumping to his feet. He moved quickly to stand in front of Thadea and leaned down, putting his hands on either side of the chair. "Listen to me, I don't want you as some sort of cheap fling. I _love_ you! Can't you understand that?"

"And can't you understand that you can't marry me?" Thadea replied. "What good is this love of yours then? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Look," Tiernan said, kneeling down in front of her. He reached out gently and took both her hands in his. "I don't know how this will work, but I promise you that I will find a way for us to be together! I just need to know how you feel about me. Do you have any feelings for me at all?"

Thadea stared down at her hands which were firmly clasped in his. Her head throbbed and she felt sick. "I…I don't know…I need time to think about this…" she whispered, closing her eyes. She needed to get out of there. She needed time alone.

She felt something warm touch her cheek, and opened her eyes to see Tiernan brushing away the tears from her face. "It's okay, don't cry," he said gently, smiling at her with a warm demeanor that she had rarely seen from him. "This is all probably too much for you to take in right now. You can take all the time you need…I'll wait for your decision." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. Standing up, he headed towards the door.

"Please think about all that I've said. I meant every word of it," Tiernan said as reached the doorway. Then he was gone.

Left lone, Thadea buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

The next three days passed by in a blur for Thadea Marcoux. True to his word, Tiernan Doumet did not return to bother her, giving her the time she needed to sort through her feelings. She had not imagined that her life would come to this point, and the emotional stress was taking a toll on her both physically and mentally. 

She saw little of Ruiz Hainault during this period. Sensing that she needed time to herself, he purposely avoided the servant quarters and confined himself to the upstairs drawing room.

An urgent message from Paris came on the third day, calling Ruiz back to the royal court. Thadea was not informed until he was already gone. She said a prayer for him, hoping fervently that there would be no war. With both Tiernan and Ruiz in Paris, some measure of peace returned to Thadea's life…although it was definitely not the same.

While the rest of the household still treated her as they had always done, Thadea could feel the questions in their eyes and the gossip whispered behind her back. She didn't feel comfortable anymore in the Hainault household, and despite the support from Yeva who stayed loyally beside her, she began seriously considering returning to the countryside.

When a message from her family came a week later, Thadea got the answer she had been looking for. Her brother Sumner had fallen ill with a fever. The family did not know what was wrong, but her mother needed her to return home immediately. Faced with the terrible news, Thadea made plans to return home. That day she told Mistress Rosalind that she would be leaving for good. Everyone in the household bid her farewell, but it was Yeva who showed genuine sadness at her departure.

"Promise you'll come back and visit," Yeva cried, tears running down her pale cheeks. Thadea reached out and gave her friend a hug, trying to comfort her. "This isn't goodbye forever Yeva! I'll still be in Troyes, and you are welcomed to come visit me and my family anytime."

Yeva promised that she would visit as soon as she could and Thadea left for home that afternoon with a sinking heart. She worried over her brother's illness and she was sad at leaving Yeva. The fact that she could not bid Ruiz farewell also weighed heavily on her mind. However, she knew deep down that leaving the Comte's household permanently was the right thing to do. Her family needed her, and she realized how much she had missed the simplicity of her old life. Despite Tiernan's heartfelt confession to her, she knew that she did want the complications that would certainly come with his love.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Anything? Feel free to email me at delphigirl. And as always, PLEASE REVIEW! I read each and every one of your comments and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback!


	17. Chapter Fifteen

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Fifteen

Hi everyone! As always, a big THANK YOU to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter of this fanfic. As I mentioned last time, I had no idea that the new names would be such a turnoff for people! I'm glad that you all are enjoying this fanfic, and hopefully the story will be concluded within the next few chapters (although I realize I'm probably being overly ambitious). Looking at the creation date of this fanfic and how many chapters I've actually written, I'm surprised that so many people have continued to stay with the story. I apologize to everyone for the long wait between chapters, and thanks again to all those who have continued to give me their compliments and criticisms. Your continued support is much appreciated!

To BlackAmoria, I admit I have been neglecting Soujirou and Akira quite a bit, so they will be making an appearance in this chapter. With the direction that the story has taken, however, they'll unfortunately have a much smaller role than originally anticipated. I will try to give them a bigger part in my next fanfic, and I may consider writing an Akira fanfic (we'll see ). To Suave101, I never realized the discrepancy about how they found out about her name! Thanks so much for pointing that out….although I guess it's a little late for me to fix that ;;;;. Oops. Reading back over some of the earlier chapters, I can't believe I missed such an important detail…

One final thing I would like to mention is the mill that Thadea/Tsukushi's family owns. According to my reference book, mills in Troyes were actually owned by the count, bishop, abbeys, hospital, and various other proprietors of the city, and not the miller himself (which explains why millers weren't rich…). However, for the sake of my story, I am going to make their mill a family owned business. So with that said, enjoy the story!

HYD does not belong to me. I think I forgot to mention that last time……….

* * *

Thadea made her way down the Grande Rue carrying a small parcel containing her meager belongings on her arm. She had decided to make a stop at the marketplace to purchase some gifts for her family before heading home. 

As she passed the Cour de la Rencontre, memories of her first meeting with Tiernan Doumet and Ruiz Hainault flashed through her mind. It seemed like centuries ago since that fateful day, and she hurried her steps to avoid looking at the wooden platform that stood stark and empty in the center of the court.

As she entered the Rue de l'Epicerie, Thadea began to slow her step, browsing the stalls and store windows. It was late, and many of the shopkeepers were preparing to close for the day. Thadea made a stop at the pastry shop to purchase some wafers for her brother, whom she knew had a sweet tooth. She also stopped at the fish monger's stall to purchase a fish, which her mother could cook for supper.

"I probably shouldn't be spending my money on something so extravagant," she thought as she watched the vender wrap the fish up in a scrap of cloth. But still, it had been a long time since she had seen her family, and a good meal was something they all deserved.

"Thadea? Thadea Marcoux?" A shy, slightly high pitched voice addressed her from behind.

Thadea turned in surprise to see Kasen Audet standing a few feet away from her, a cheerful smile on his round, boyish face.

"Kasen!" Thadea cried in delight, remembering the young man who had helped her. "It's good to see you again!"

Kasen flushed with pleasure at Thadea's greeting, and walked over to her. He was dressed as extravagantly as ever in a bright green tunic with large triangle shaped sleeves that flapped as he walked. "I'm glad you still remember me," he said happily. "It's been a while."

"Of course I couldn't forget you," Thadea said, taking her purchase from the vendor and placing it in her sack. "Not after all that you did for me."

"Oh it was nothing," Kasen laughed in embarrassment. "It was the least I could do after you saved me from those robbers."

"Well, I don't know about saved," Thadea replied modestly, "but I'm glad I was able to help." She began walking down the street and Kasen followed.

"So what are you doing?" Kasen asked, trying to make conversation. "Buying groceries for the Comte's house again?"

"Err….no," Thadea said, "this isn't for the Comte's household. I actually don't work there anymore."

"Really?" Kasen seemed surprised, "I hope they didn't fire you because of what happened the last time. I mean you were able to replace the groceries…"

"It wasn't that. I quit," Thadea said. She wasn't sure how much she should tell Kasen Audet about her personal life, especially since she barely knew him. She glanced at him and his smiling, expectant face and relaxed a bit.

"My brother's ill with a fever, so I'm returning home to help take care of him," she told him after a brief pause. "That's why I'm not working for the Comte anymore."

Kasen nodded, a frown of worry on his face. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope he'll make a quick recovery."

"Thanks," Thadea smiled at him, appreciating the genuine concern he showed for her family. "I have no idea what it could be, but I'm praying that it isn't serious. He's my family's only son."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kasen offered thoughtfully. "Perhaps I could find a doctor for him."

"No, that's quite alright," Thadea said quickly. As nice as Kasen Audet was, she did not want to take anything from him.

"Well, at least let me give you a ride home," Kasen insisted. "I have a carriage, and it will certainly save you some time and energy than walking all the way there by yourself."

"I…I don't know," Thadea replied, glancing at him uncertainly. She was unused to Kasen's overfriendly manner, and it made her uneasy. On the other hand, it was a rather long walk to her family's mill from the city and it would be nice to reach home before dark.

"Come on," Kasen said, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him, "I won't take no for an answer!"

Although still hesitant, Thadea allowed herself to be lead away.

* * *

As the carriage sped along the dirt road on the outskirts of the city, Thadea realized that her suspicions had been misplaced. Kasen Audet was truly a kind and innocent young man, chattering happily and eagerly with her about anything and everything he could think of. 

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit forward," Kasen apologized suddenly, giving Thadea a sheepish smile. "I know I talk too much…I don't mean to bore you…"

Thadea shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "I don't mind. I must say though that you are a lot…err…friendlier than most people. Not that that's a bad thing…" she added hastily.

"I know my behavior's a bit odd," Kasen admitted, running a hand through his mop of unruly red hair. "I guess it's because I don't really have that many friends. When I was younger, I was very sickly, and I wasn't allowed out of the house so I never played with children my own age. I suppose it also made it harder because I was an only child. As I got older and my family became wealthier…I don't know, I guess it was difficult for me to relate to the children of the other burghers…I didn't really grow up like they did…"

"I don't think you're strange," Thadea said honestly, finally understanding Kasen's unconventional behavior. "I think you're a very nice young man. Most people of your station wouldn't have given me the time of day, and you've gone out of your way to help me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

Kasen blushed furiously at the compliment, and stared out the window of the carriage. "It sure is pretty out here," he muttered, trying to change the subject.

"It's a lot slower…and a lot more peaceful…" Thadea said softly, staring at the acres and acres of lush green fields that passed by. "I'd forgotten how lovely it is."

As they got closer to the mill, Thadea began to recognize the familiar houses of her neighbors. They were structures that she had known all her life, and as she remembered the fond memories of her childhood, a feeling of peace and comfort swept through her. Thadea closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She was finally home.

* * *

Upon arriving at the mill, Cherie Marcoux rushed out to greet the unusual carriage which had pulled up in front of their house. She was surprised to see Thadea climb out of it, followed by an odd looking young man in a crazily colored outfit. 

"Thadea! What on earth is going on?" Cherie demanded, eyeing Kasen suspiciously, "And who is this?"

"This is Kasen Audet mama," Thadea replied, embarrassed by her mother's rudeness. "He was kind enough to give me a ride home."

Cherie frowned, unsure of what to make of the situation. "And just exactly who is he? And whose carriage is this?"

"It's mine madam," Kasen said, giving Thadea's mother a polite bow. "Your daughter helped me from a rather unpleasant situation and I offered to escort her home. I am indebted to her…"

"This is _your_ carriage?" Cherie Marcoux interrupted. She smiled at Kasen with newly found interest. "Tell me young man, who is your father?"

"My…my father? He's Antoine Audet, a burgher in the…" Kasen began uncertainly.

"In the textile trade!" Cherie screamed excitedly. "My goodness, how _kind _of you to bring my daughter home! Please, you must come inside! We're about to have dinner and it would be an honor for you to join us!"

Thadea could feel a sweatdrop forming at the back of her head as her mother fairly dragged Kasen inside. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Kasen left after supper, just as the sky began to grow dark. Thadea stood outside her house waving goodbye to him as his carriage pulled away down the road. 

Supper had gone surprisingly well despite the 'overzealousness' of her mother and father. She didn't know what they were up to, but Thadea was fairly certain that her parents had gone insane.

Heading back inside, Thadea saw her mother and father cleaning up. Her brother Sumner was fast asleep in the far corner of the room. His fever had thankfully gone done, and he had even been well enough to join them for supper.

"It looks like you've done well for yourself in the city," Cherie Marcoux remarked slyly as Thadea came over to help her clean the dishes. Thadea gave her mother a look of exasperation. "Mama, it's not like that. Kasen's just a friend."

"But friendship can grow into love," her mother said wisely, her eyes sparkling.

Thadea rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think you'd sell me to the gypsies if they'd offer you the right sum."

"Now don't get smart with me," Cherie warned. "Don't tell me you don't realize how important money is."

"Money isn't everything," Thadea replied defensively. "You've always told me that."

"_I _told you that? That doesn't sound like something I'd ever say," Cherie replied. She turned to Thadea's father who was wisely staying out of the conversation. "Pierre, don't you agree that Kasen Audet would make a fine son-in-law? His father must make..."

"Mama! What the hell are you saying!" Thadea was shocked by the thoughts that were flying through her mother's head. "I am NOT marrying Kasen Audet! I barely even know him!"

"That doesn't mean you can't get to know him better," Cherie insisted. "Especially since your brother is recovering, you will probably be able to return to the city within the week!"

"Return to the city?" Thadea was puzzled. "Don't you realize that I quit my job permanently? I'm not returning to the Comte's household."

"What!" Cherie Marcoux nearly dropped the plate she was holding in her hand. "What did you just say!"

"I said I'm not going back. I thought you knew." Thadea was surprised by her mother's reaction. She hadn't expected her mother to be disappointed by her return home.

"Oh NO! What are we going to do!" Cherie Marcoux screamed. Thadea turned to her father in utter confusion, only to find that he too seemed visibly upset.

"What is going on with you people?" Thadea demanded, her mind racing. She could feel fear welling up inside her. Why were her parents acting so strange?

"We didn't want to tell you because we thought that you would only be home a few days," her father said sadly, refusing to meet her eyes. "The…the mill has been doing very badly since you left, and…and…" Tears welled up in his eyes and his voice choked. He was unable to continue.

"Thadea," her mother said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Your father mortgaged the mill. Your brother's illness was the last straw for us. We needed the money to help pay for the medicine and his care…"

Thadea gaped in shock as she processed the news. Her family had sold their mill? "But…but what are we going to do now? Do we have to move?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," her mother replied hastily. "Your father just has to do his best to pay back the burgher who we've mortgaged the mill to. The interest is fairly high, but we're already doing better. Don't worry, we won't lose it." Cherie smiled weakly, trying to reassure her daughter, but her eyes showed little confidence.

Thadea knew that her mother had no faith in her father's abilities. She doubted herself whether the business could improve. "Does this mean that you would rather I found a job in the city?" Thadea asked.

"No, no, now that you've returned, there's no reason for you to go back there," her mother replied.

"But…it seemed like you were worried…you don't need one more mouth to feed," Thadea said awkwardly. She wasn't sure what the best solution was, but she was willing to go back to Troyes if it meant helping her family.

"No, we didn't mean it like that. We were just surprised, that's all," her father spoke up. He had calmed down and was trying his best to put on a happy face. "We're just glad that you're home. Your mother could still use the help, especially since we don't know how long it will take Sumner to recover."

Thadea glanced over at her brother, who was thankfully still asleep. Her father was right about Sumner's recovery. Although he was getting better, who knew how long it would take before he was able to go back to work in the mill.

"I…I could help out…at the mill that is," Thadea said, after a brief pause. "I don't know much about the trade, but I'm willing to learn. Maybe I might be good at it." She smiled brightly, trying to lift her father's spirits. "Don't worry papa, I can help! Sumner's still weak from the fever, but there's no reason why I can't take his place."

Her father and mother hesitated at the suggestion. A female miller was unheard of. "I don't know Thadea…" her mother began, "I was hoping you could help me with the housework…"

"I could still do that," Thadea said quickly, "but since Sumner is recovering, you'd be able to devote more time to the housework and the garden. If that's the case, then I think I would be of more use to papa at the mill." She looked at her parents eagerly. "Please, let me try…"

"But…but…" her father still seemed unsure, "what will the neighbors say?"

"Since when have we ever cared what they thought of us?" Cherie demanded. She smiled at Thadea, the look of hesitation gone from her face. "Thadea, I think that's a great idea. You will go to the mill with papa first thing tomorrow morning."

Pierre Marcoux was still uncertain, but seeing the enthusiasm in both his daughter and his wife, he eventually gave in to the idea.

* * *

The next day… 

Thadea Marcoux rubbed her sore shoulders as she headed back home. It was late in the afternoon, and she had been up since dawn helping her father at the mill.

Her first day had been plagued by mistakes and accidents, but Thadea was determined to do better. It was true that she had yet to develop the strength to lift the heavy sacks of grain and had spilled flour more than once, but she was doing her best and was confident that the next day would be better. She wished, however, that they could purchase another horse for the mill, seeing as how their current mare was growing older and weaker by the day.

"Maybe mama's right," Thadea thought sadly, trudging along the dirt road towards her house. "Maybe money is everything." She thought about what she could do with just a few more deniers. "There's so much that we need to buy…so much that needs replacing or fixing…" But unfortunately, money didn't grow on trees, and in the meantime, they had to make do with what they had.

"Help! Help!"

A loud anguished cry rang out from some distance ahead, startling Thadea out of her thoughts. She looked up quickly towards the source of the noise, seeing a dark figure lying along the side of the road.

"Oh my god!" Thadea cried, running quickly over to the fallen individual. "Are you alright? What happened?" As she drew closer, she could see that it was a young man no older than she. He was lying on his side on the ground. There was a large gash on his forehead and blood trickled down the side of his face. His left leg was bent at an odd angle, and Thadea realized immediately that it was broken.

"Help me," he cried weakly, struggling to get up. Thadea placed a hand on his back gently, pushing him down. "Don't move," she said firmly, "Your leg is broken. We need to find someone to carry you to a doctor…or at least get you home." She studied the large gash on his forehead carefully, concluding with relief that it was just a flesh wound.

"Who are you?" the young man questioned. He turned his head to get a better look at Thadea.

"My name's Thadea Marcoux. I live not far from here," she replied. She studied him carefully, noting the high quality fabric of his tunic and the whiteness of his hands. He was obviously someone of high status. "Who are you? And what happened to you?"

"My name's Jean Luc Odin," the young man replied. "I was riding and something startled my horse. It threw me and ran off, and I haven't been able to get up. You're the first person that's passed by since it happened. I was afraid that no one was ever going to find me…"

"Well, these roads aren't very well traveled this time of year," Thadea admitted. "No one lives around here. The entire area is covered with wheat fields. Obviously, since it's summer, no one really comes down here."

"Then what are you doing here?" Jean Luc asked suspiciously.

"My father owns the mill nearby. I was…err…helping him this morning and I'm on my way home." Thadea smiled down at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not here to rob you."

"I didn't think you were," Jean Luc replied. He offered her a small smile. "You seem like a nice girl."

Thadea blushed at the compliment. "Well, I am nice, but now let's see if I'm useful. We've got to figure out a way to move you." She frowned, thinking. She didn't want to leave Jean Luc alone on the road by himself, but she had to get help. Unfortunately, it would take a good twenty minutes before she could reach a neighbor's house.

"Hmm…like I said, no one really lives around here," she told him carefully, "so I'll need you to stay here while I go call for help…"

"No! No! Don't leave me here!" Jean Luc cried. He seemed panicked at the idea of being left alone again. "Please, don't go…"

"Alright, alright, bad idea then," Thadea replied quickly. She bit her lower lip, trying to think of a different plan. She glanced down at Jean Luc's twisted leg and winced. The injury reminded her of a few years ago, when one of Sumner's friends had broken his leg while trying to climb a tree. She remembered watching the boy's father set the leg…perhaps she could do the same with Jean Luc?

"Do you think you might be able to walk on that other leg?"

Jean Luc frowned. "I think so," he said hesitantly.

"Okay…well maybe I can fashion a splint or something for your broken leg, and then we can see if we can get you to my house. I can be your crutch." Thadea stood up. "I'll be right back," she said as she headed off.

A few moments later, she returned carrying a tree branch which she had broken off from a nearby oak. "Here," she said, kneeling down and setting the branch on the ground, "this is going to hurt, but it's the only way." She looked at Jean Luc, and he nodded.

"Do what you have to do," he said, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. Thadea looked down and placed her hands on his broken leg. Taking in a sharp breath, she jerked his leg into the correct position.

Jean Luc screamed in agony. Thadea grimaced at the sound, but set to work placing the tree branch against his leg and tying them together with strips of cloth she had torn from her apron. She tied the branch firmly and tightly into place and then got up, brushing the dirt off her dress.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but there was no other way." Thadea reached down and struggled to help Jean Luc to his feet. After several awkward attempts, they finally succeeded in getting the boy to a standing position.

Thadea placed her arms around Jean Luc's waist to keep him upright and he in turn placed an arm around her shoulder, leaning on her for support. Slowly, they made their way down the dirt road, one step at a time, to Thadea's house.

* * *

At the Marcoux residence… 

"Mama! Hurry! I need help!" Thadea cried as she caught sight of her house. Instantly, her mother came rushing outside, a look of pure panic on her face.

"Oh my god, Thadea! What's wrong? What happened!" Cherie Marcoux ran towards the sound of her daughter's voice and gasped at the sight before her. The front of her daughter's dress was covered with blood, and she was holding onto a young man who looked on the verge of collapse.

"Hurry mama, he's been injured," Thadea cried. "I need you to help me carry him inside." Her mother rushed over to pull the young man into the house, and together, the two women were able to place him onto a bed.

"Jean Luc," Thadea said, "What is your father's name and where do you live? I need to send someone to tell him what happened to you."

"My father lives in Troyes…our house is on the Rue de Carreaux Broce-Aux-Juifs…near the Abbey de St. Loup…" Jean Luc replied weakly.

"What's his name!" Thadea demanded.

"Auguste…Auguste Odin…"

"Good, thank you," Thadea turned away hurriedly and ran out the door. "Boil some water mama so we can clean his cuts. I'm going over to Yves' house to ask him if he could ride into town!" Running over to her neighbors' cottage, Thadea failed to notice the look of shock on her mother's face at the mention of the name Auguste Odin.

* * *

A little while later… 

Thadea sat by Jean Luc's side as she waited for Yves to return with Jean Luc's father. Her mother had cleaned the cut on his forehead and wrapped some clean cloth around his head. Now that the blood and dirt had been removed from his face, Thadea couldn't help but notice how handsome Jean Luc was.

The young man was clearly in his mid to late teens. He had very fine features, almost too delicate for a man's. Shiny honey gold locks fell over his high forehead, covering large dark brown eyes which were framed by long, thick lashes. His skin was tan and smooth, his cheeks high and flushed. He caught Thadea staring at him, and she turned away blushing.

"Your father should be here soon," she said, trying to make conversation. "Hopefully he can get you to a doctor."

"I'm fine," Jean Luc said, smiling at her gratefully. "You and your mother did a great job taking care of me. I don't think I even need a doctor now…"

Thadea flushed at the compliment, but shook her head. "You should see a doctor, just to make sure that your leg is set right. My handiwork alone is most certainly not reliable."

Jean Luc studied his broken leg, which was still tied to the tree branch Thadea had found. "I believe no doctor could have done better. You did a fine job…Thadea." He pronounced her name carefully, studying the way it sounded on his lips. He glanced up at her, giving her another dazzling smile. "You have a very pretty name."

Thadea's cheeks continued to burn and she shifted uneasily in her chair. "Thanks," she muttered shyly, turning away from Jean Luc's gaze. Just as she tried to think of something else to say, Yves rushed into the room followed by a group of strong, young men.

"Jean Luc, are you alright! What happened?" One of the young men rushed forward, rushing past Yves and pushing him aside.

Jean Luc waved at him nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders. "Just a riding accident Michel. I'm fine. There's no need to make such a fuss." He turned to Thadea, but she had already gotten up and was standing next to Yves, making room for the cluster of young men who had entered the small room.

"Hold still and we'll carry you to the carriage," Michel said, gesturing to the other young men to come forward. Two of them carried a makeshift gurney of some sort and stood next to the bed. Carefully, two other young men came and hoisted Jean Luc onto it. As they carried him outside, Jean Luc turned to look back at Thadea.

"Thanks for everything Thadea! I won't forget your kindness!"

Thadea waved at him from her doorway, watching as the young men placed Jean Luc into a sleek carriage that was parked outside. Jean Luc stared at her from the carriage window, a curious expression on his face.

As the carriage pulled away, Thadea could feel him continue to watch her until he was out of sight.

Letting out a small sigh, Thadea turned to Yves who stood silently at her side. "I'm sorry that guy shoved you aside like that," she apologized with a sheepish smile, "But what can you really expect from the rich."

Yves laughed. "You don't need to apologize for them Thadea. It's not your fault."

Thadea turned to the tall, dark haired young man who had been her childhood friend and smiled fondly at him. "Thanks for your help Yves. I just wish your efforts could have been better rewarded."

Yves shrugged his broad shoulders carelessly. "Doesn't matter. You know I'm always willing to help a friend." He gave Thadea's shoulder a friendly squeeze before heading out the door. "If you really want to repay me Thadea, you should come and visit me more often. My mother and sisters have been wondering when you'd come by for supper. They haven't seen you in ages."

"I'll come by soon, I promise," Thadea said as she watched Yves walk away toward his house. Then, she turned back to go inside. Her brother Sumner had been awakened by all the commotion, and was now sitting up groggily, looking at her in confusion. "Hey sis, what happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Thadea replied. She grinned at her younger brother slyly. "Hey Sumner, I brought you something…only, eat it before mama and papa come back."

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "What have you got sis?"

Thadea rushed over to her cloth sack which she had placed under her parents' bed. She pulled out the small package of wafers which she had bought from the pastry shop. "I know mama would yell at me if she found out I spent money on these, but I know how much you like sweets, and you deserve it after being sick for so long." She handed the package to her brother, and watched in delight as his pale face lit up.

"Aw thanks sis! You're the best!"

"Just be careful about eating them," Thadea warned as she tousled her younger brother's hair fondly. "Now I've got to start dinner, and keep a watch out at the door for when mama comes back."

* * *

Moments later… 

Cherie Marcoux entered the house carrying a small bundle of vegetables in her arms. After she had cleaned up Jean Luc and Thadea had returned, she had gone back to work in her garden. Now that the sun was beginning to set, she returned to prepare the evening meal.

"So he's gone," she noted as she saw the empty bed that Jean Luc had previously occupied.

"Yes. His father sent an entourage to carry him home," Thadea replied. She was crouching by the hearth in the corner of the room, stirring a large pot of broth.

"Thadea, do you know who that boy's father is?" Cherie asked, walking over to where her daughter sat.

"Yes, he said his name was Auguste Odin. Judging from the clothes, the carriage, and the horde of manservants…I'd say he's probably someone of great importance. Maybe a wealthy merchant or something…"

"Auguste Odin is the burgher your father mortgaged the mill to," Cherie said softly.

Thadea looked up at her mother in disbelief. "No…"

"It's a small world apparently," Cherie remarked dryly, beginning to rinse the vegetables she had brought in. "Perhaps our kindness will leave a good impression with him…although I doubt someone like that would even remember after today."

Thadea shook her head, still processing the news that her mother had given her. "Why didn't you tell me that he was…"

"I didn't think it would be right to tell you when he was still here. I knew it would have made you uneasy," her mother replied.

"It wouldn't have stopped me from helping him mama."

"I know, but you may have said something that need not have been said. It was better that you didn't know."

Thadea turned away from her mother, a feeling of anger and annoyance sweeping through her. She couldn't believe that her mother had kept such an important piece of information from her! An image of Jean Luc's face flashed through her mind just then, only this time, he didn't seem so handsome to her anymore.

* * *

In Paris… 

Ruiz Hainault rubbed his temples, trying to shake the dull headache that had been plaguing him for the past three days. He had gotten little sleep since arriving in Paris a week ago and the fatigue was taking a toll on his body.

"My lord," a young steward suddenly appeared in the doorway of his chambers, "your father has requested that you join him for dinner at the royal court. The English ambassador, Thomas Covington, will be in attendance."

"Tell my father I will be there," Ruiz said wearily, waving the young steward away. He sat in his chair, staring absently into space. Negotiations with England were not going well, and he prayed silently that tonight would bring some progress towards a peaceful solution.

As he got up to change and prepare for the evening's event, Ruiz thought of his friends, who would most likely be in attendance at the banquet. He had seen little of them since arriving in Paris, for he had spent much of his time in meetings with his father, but he was eager to reunite with Stefan and Aleron. Tiernan, on the other hand, was a different matter.

Ruiz had not spoken with Tiernan since the day in his parlor over a week ago. He had waited until Tiernan had left before returning to the room, only to find Thadea crying alone inside. She had not seen him, for he had stayed in the doorway. Seeing the state she was in, he had decided not to disturb her.

Ruiz knew intuitively that whatever had passed between she and Tiernan was something that Thadea needed to deal with on her own. Still, he worried about her and a small part of him yearned desperately to know what had been said between the two of them.

"What's happening to me?" he wondered, "Since when did I start to care so much about Thadea Marcoux and Tiernan?" He shook his head, trying to clear away the uneasy feeling that had suddenly emerged inside him. He wasn't sure why, but this offhanded observation had somehow unlocked emotions in him that he thought were gone forever. These feelings excited and frightened him all at the same time.

Ruiz looked up into the polished surface of the silver mirror that hung on his bedroom wall and was disturbed by the image that was reflected back at him.

* * *

At the royal court that evening… 

Tiernan Doumet looked on with annoyance at the scene before him. The entire week had been a complete waste of time, and his patience was growing shorter with each passing day. Negotiations with the English ambassador were going nowhere, and as far as he was concerned, the banquet tonight was pointless.

Tiernan knew that the presence of the ambassador was just a formality, and that the English king had no intention of relinquishing his 'right' to the French throne, despite the peace talks instigated by the Pope between him and King John II.

"I can't believe we have to sit through this," Tiernan declared, turning to Stefan who was seated to his right. Stefan did not reply, however, for he was preoccupied with trying to make eye contact with some nobleman's daughter who had caught his fancy.

"Will you quit that?" Tiernan remarked in annoyance. "Can't you seen she isn't interested?"

"Not interested? That's impossible!" Stefan was scandalized at the suggestion. "She just hasn't seen me yet."

"Why don't you leave him alone Tiernan?" Aleron stated from his left. "Not all of us are as dense as you when it comes to women."

"What was that!" Tiernan was about to punch Aleron in the arm, then thought better of it. He wasn't stupid enough to make a scene at court. "Not all of us are willing to jump on anything that wears a dress," he retorted.

"Hey! Don't insult me just because you have no…" Aleron's voice trailed off as the Comtess of Calais passed by their table. She looked up at Aleron out of the corner of her eye, and he in turn greeted her with a sly smile.

Tiernan turned away from him in disgust. "What is it with you and married women Aleron? One of these days, you're going to find yourself on the wrong end of some jealous husband's sword."

"At least I will have died for a good cause then," Aleron remarked lightly. "Older women are the best…and it's unfortunate that all of the beautiful ones tend to be married. It's a technicality that I prefer to overlook."

Tiernan scowled darkly at Aleron's words.

"Don't act so high and mighty Tiernan," Aleron stated. "It's common knowledge that everyone who is married has affairs on the side." He took a sip of wine from his glass, and smiled knowingly. "Don't pretend to be above it."

"I would never cheat on my wife," Tiernan stated firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Aleron laughed at the idea. "You're just saying that now, but let's see what your attitude will be when you actually get married. I guarantee you that you will feel differently…"

"Tiernan isn't like you. I believe that he wouldn't be the type to engage in extramarital affairs." A soft voice interrupted.

Aleron glanced over at Ruiz in annoyance. "Since when did you start believing in the piety of Tiernan Doumet?"

Ruiz shrugged, "I'm just stating what I think that's all." He looked away from Aleron, and said nothing more.

Tiernan stared at Ruiz for a long moment. Ruiz had been solemn and silent throughout the banquet and had barely spoken to him the entire evening. While Tiernan still felt anger towards Ruiz for the events that had passed a week ago, he was also concerned for his friend, especially by the troublesome circumstances that were arising with England.

"Are you worried about what's going to happen with the English ambassador Ruiz?" Tiernan asked finally, after a long moment of silence.

Ruiz turned to face him. Tiernan could see the barely masked fear that was showing in his blue-gray eyes. "It seems that Edward's not willing to give up the throne. I guess there's nothing left to discuss then."

Tiernan nodded in understanding. So Ruiz realized it too. "What is your family going to do then?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know. I guess we shall wait to see what the King does. There is nothing much we can do really."

"Hey, cheer up Ruiz," Aleron said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're not the only one who's got a family or two married to an Englishman. My aunt Marguerite is married to the Earl of Salisbury and Tiernan's sister is the Countess of Fenton. There is no reason why your family should need to worry about the King. If he was going to punish your family because of who your aunt's married to, then the whole court would be in trouble!"

"Aleron's right," Stefan agreed, finally turning away from his fair maiden to join in on the conversation. "There's no reason why your family should be in trouble just because of Phillipa."

Ruiz hesitated, but then smiled appreciatively at his friends. "You're probably right. I am just worrying too much." He turned away from them and glanced at the large doorway which led outside to the palace courtyard. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air. I will be back." Standing up, he headed quickly across the marbled great hall.

"I think I'll join him," Tiernan stated, watching Ruiz's retreating back with a frown. He stood too, and left Aleron and Stefan to stare after him.

"Wonder what that was all about," Stefan remarked. He turned to Aleron who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Whatever. Let those two do what they want," Aleron stated, turning back to the festivities. He had better things to focus on at the moment, for another course was being served and the Comtess of Calais was passing his way again.

* * *

In the courtyard… 

Ruiz stood outside, enjoying the warm breeze of the summer evening. The palace courtyard was surrounded by immaculate rose bushes in full bloom and the blossoms perfumed the air with their heavy, sweet scent.

"You have every right to be worried Ruiz." A voice stated from behind him.

Ruiz did not bother to turn around, but sighed heavily in response. "Maybe Aleron and Stefan are right. Maybe I am just worrying over nothing. Afterall, my family isn't the only one who has a daughter married to an Englishman. Just look at your sister for example…"

"Yes, but my sister isn't married to the King of England," Tiernan stated quietly. "There's a big difference between a countess and a queen."

Ruiz's shoulders slumped in despair, as his own thoughts were mirrored in Tiernan's words. Although he tried desperately to deny the truth of the situation, he knew at that moment the events that were sure to come.

"I think both Aleron and Stefan understand the severity of your situation…they're just refusing to face the truth," Tiernan continued.

Ruiz finally turned to look at him, and saw the concern that was etched in Tiernan's face. A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart. "Look Tiernan…about what happened last time…"

Tiernan shook his head dismissively, "Let's not talk about that now. You have more important things to think about."

Ruiz couldn't help but smile at his childhood friend. Although Tiernan could be selfish and crude at times, he always came through when it really mattered. As he met Tiernan's gaze, he could see the loyalty and determination that burned in his dark brown eyes.

"Nomatter what happens between us, I'll always stay by you Ruiz. I promise." Tiernan said quietly, before looking away.

Ruiz nodded, closing his eyes. He turned away to stare up at the starry night sky and did not turn around again until Tiernan had gone back inside.

* * *

Back in Troyes… 

Thadea was cleaning up after the midday meal when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she was surprised to find Jean Luc standing there, leaning on a makeshift wooden crutch for support. His broken leg had been re-bandaged with straps of linen and leather, and the cut on his forehead had scabbed over nicely.

"Hello Thadea," he greeted her kindly, attempting a small bow.

Thadea nodded in response, forcing a small smile. "This is a surprise Jean Luc. What are you doing here?" she asked. She had not expected to see him again.

"I came here to give you something," Jean Luc replied, seeming not to notice her cool demeanor. "I ruined your apron and dress yesterday, and I felt it was only proper that I replace them." He gestured to the servant who had accompanied him, and the young man promptly presented Thadea with a small package.

"I…I can't accept this," Thadea said, refusing to take it from the young man's hands. "Really, you needn't have bought this for me…"

"Please, I insist," Jean Luc stated firmly. He stared at her intently, showing that he would not take no for an answer. "I will be insulted if you do not accept my gift."

Thadea sighed, realizing that there was no use resisting. She reached out and took the package. "Th…thank you Jean Luc. This is too kind of you."

"It's nothing," Jean Luc replied, flashing a smile. "I just hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will," Thadea said. She glanced back into her house uncertainly, unsure of what else to do. "Err…would you like to come in?" she asked, after a brief pause.

"No, no, I should be on my way," Jean Luc said. "I am still feeling weary from my accident yesterday, and I need to return home to rest." He smiled at Thadea. "I did, however, have something else I wanted to ask you."

Thadea nodded, "What is it?"

"Well, my father is holding a dinner tonight for some of his investors. No one interesting ever comes to those functions, and I was hoping that you might come tonight as my guest. It will be a lot of fun, I promise."

Thadea gaped at Jean Luc in shock. He was asking her to join him for dinner? With a bunch of his father's investors in attendance?

"I…I appreciate the invitation Jean Luc," Thadea said slowly, still trying to recover from this unexpected turn of events. "But…I don't think it would be proper for me to go."

"Of course it would. Why not?" Jean Luc demanded. He looked at her imploringly. "Please, say you'll join me."

"But I have nothing to wear," Thadea insisted, "The idea is ridiculous! Imagine me, a peasant, as a guest at a great bourgeoisie banquet!"

"My mother is about your size and she has plenty of dresses that you could borrow from," Jean Luc argued. He stood his ground stubbornly. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. I won't leave your front door until you agree to come with me to the party tonight," he declared.

Thadea stared at him in exasperation. She felt like slamming the door in his face, but thought better of it. The boy had a broken leg after all, and it would be cruel of her to slam the door on a cripple. She tried again to argue with Jean Luc over the ridiculousness of his request; however, the boy stood at her front door and refused to accept 'no' for an answer. Finally, seeing that there was no reasoning with Jean Luc, Thadea reluctantly agreed to go to the banquet.

* * *

At Jean Luc's house that evening… 

Thadea sat in the small drawing room adjacent to the _solar_, where Jean Luc's father and his many guests were discussing business and other important matters. She, Jean Luc, and many of the other younger guests had been ushered into this separate room after the meal had been concluded, so that the adults could talk without disruption.

As she shifted uneasily in her chair, Thadea plucked at the skirts of the blue wool surcoat and tunic which she had borrowed from Jean Luc's mother. Madam Odin was a petite and kindly woman who had generously invited Thadea up to her chambers when she arrived at the house with Jean Luc. She had insisted that Thadea choose the dress she liked best, and had even helped her prepare for the banquet.

Despite the warm demeanor of both mother and son, however, Thadea still felt out of place among the throng of wealthy guests. Although most paid her little attention, she could feel that the other children knew instinctively that she was not one of them. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she could feel hostility and condescension in their eyes as the looked at her. Therefore, she purposely secluded herself in a corner of the room, away from the other guests.

Thadea glanced around the room, noticing that Jean Luc was standing on the other side being supported by the young man named Michel, whom she had met the day of the accident. He was talking with another young man who she had learned earlier was the son of a spice merchant.

"I heard that there may be war with England soon," a voice declared nearby, catching Thadea's attention. She turned to see a tall girl with dark brown hair talking to three other girls who stood only a few feet away. All four looked to be about her age.

"Don't be silly Jaimie, there isn't going to be a war," one of the other girls scoffed, flipping her light brown hair carelessly over her shoulder. "My father said so."

"Well what does your father know Yvonne?" a third girl with dark, curly hair replied. She turned to the girl who had first spoken. "I heard the same thing just yesterday. Everyone's been saying that peace talks between the English King and King John II have ended."

"I heard that both Tiernan Doumet and Ruiz Hainault were called to Paris not long ago," the fourth girl added. She twirled a strand of curly red hair thoughtfully around her delicate white fingers. "If the Comtes have called their sons to court, there's no doubt that something is amiss."

Thadea felt a lump grow in the pit of her stomach as she listened to the girls talk about the possibility of war between England and France. She remembered what Ruiz had said to her earlier, about being called to fight, and she could feel an overwhelming sense of dread rush over her.

"Well I don't know why we're even bothering to talk about this," the girl named Yvonne stated, "Leave talk of war to the men. I have more interesting things I'd rather think about."

"Such as?" the redheaded girl asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Such as Tiernan Doumet, the handsome future Comte of Champagne!" Yvonne smiled mysteriously at the other three girls, before mentioning casually, "I happened to run into him not too long ago…probably just before he left for Paris. I spoke with him for quite some time…"

Thadea started in surprise at the mention of Tiernan Doumet. She stared at the girl named Yvonne with interest, unsure of what to make of her relationship with Tiernan.

"NO!" the girl named Jaimie fairly screamed. "I don't believe it! What did he say to you?"

Yvonne shrugged, "Oh, nothing important really. We just chatted for a while about all sorts of things. As you know my father is the best textile merchant in the county and our family has been supplying the Comte's tailors for years. He remembered me from the last time my father stopped by his house in Provins for his sister's wedding."

"Wow, that was two years ago," the dark, curly haired girl said. "I can't believe he still remembered you! I'm so jealous!"

Yvonne smiled, lifting her chin proudly. "I guess I left quite an impression with him the last time."

Thadea felt a small stab of annoyance at Yvonne's demeanor. "She's certainly full of herself," she muttered under her breath.

Thadea watched as Yvonne then glanced over at the red headed girl with a look of triumph on her face, "You're rather quiet all of a sudden Sadrina. Is something bothering you?" she asked with false concern.

The girl named Sadrina sniffed, turning away from Yvonne. "I don't know why you're getting so excited Yvonne. He just talked to you. It's not like he asked you to marry him."

Yvonne glared at her in obvious resentment. "Well at least he talks to me," she stated coldly. "That's more than I can say for you."

"That's just because I haven't been chasing after him like you have," Sadrina snapped back angrily.

"Oh please, don't lie Sadrina," the dark, curly haired girl cut in. "You show up at every function that Tiernan Doumet attends hoping to get close to him. I've seen you so don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Although can you really blame her?" Jaimie said. "I don't think there's a girl in this county who's not chasing after Tiernan Doumet. He's the perfect catch."

"Any of the other F4 wouldn't make a bad husband either," Yvonne mused, laughing.

Thadea shook her head as she listened to the four girls. Her head was spinning from the new revelations that were emerging from this conversation. She had never noticed before just how desirable Tiernan Doumet was to other women, even though it should have been obvious based on his money and his looks. "I guess I've spent so much time resenting him that I never saw his better qualities," she realized.

"You girls are all fools!" Jean Luc yelled, snapping Thadea out of her thoughts. She turned to see Jean Luc standing between the four girls, an angry scowl on his face.

"Oh calm down Jean Luc, this conversation doesn't concern you," the girl named Yvonne snapped. "Just because you're jealous of Tiernan Doumet doesn't mean that…"

"Jealous? Jealous of _him_? You must be joking!" Jean Luc laughed harshly. "Why would I be jealous of that moronic, barbaric imbecile?"

"How dare you talk about Tiernan Doumet like that!" the girl named Sadrina cried. "I won't allow you to insult him!"

"Why are you defending someone who doesn't even know you're alive?" Jean Luc demanded. "You're a fool Sadrina Santerre for loving a man like Tiernan Doumet. He's cruel, heartless, and…"

"You shouldn't say such things about someone you don't know Jean Luc," Thadea said heatedly, breaking into the conversation. She had gotten up from her chair and was now standing in front of the small group. She had no idea why she was defending Tiernan Doumet, but for some reason, she was angry to hear him being insulted like this.

Jean Luc stared at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. Then, his face darkened. "And I suppose you are in love with him too Thadea? I would have expected better from you."

Thadea flushed indignantly at Jean Luc's suggestion. "No, I'm not in love with him!" she stated defensively, "I just don't think he is as bad as you're making him out to be."

"Oh really?" Jean Luc said with a short laugh. "I am the only one who understands what he is really truly like." He looked straight into Thadea's eyes, and she winced at the intensity behind his gaze. "Four years ago," he said quietly, "Tiernan Doumet had my brother imprisoned for 'speaking rudely' to him. He died only a few months later in a dark, stank prison from illness and malnourishment. We weren't even allowed to see him that entire time he was imprisoned. My brother's death broke my mother's heart…and mine as well." Jean Luc closed his eyes as he remembered the pain of his loss. "My family has not been the same since. So forgive me, if I hold no affection for Tiernan Doumet."

"Please Jean Luc, it's about time you let that go," Yvonne stated coldly, turning away from him. She seemed little affected by the story and did not bother to give Thadea a second glance either. "Come on Jaimie, Erika. Let's go out onto the balcony. I need some fresh air."

The other two girls followed Yvonne wordlessly out of the room, while Sadrina Santerre stayed.

"I know how much you loved your brother Jean Luc," Sadrina said quietly, "but it doesn't change how I feel about Tiernan Doumet." With that, she turned away and walked over to another group of people on the other side of the room.

Thadea gaped in disbelief at the cold, impervious attitudes of all four girls. How could they react that way to such a tragedy? The lack of compassion they showed was almost inhuman.

"I…I had no idea he did those things Jean Luc," Thadea said quietly, after a long moment of silence. She looked up at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jean Luc was leaning against a chair, since Michel had left him to mingle with some other guests. He smiled weakly at Thadea, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I…I'm sorry Thadea. I didn't mean to get so intense all of a sudden. I shouldn't have burdened you with this…"

"No, don't apologize," Thadea said honestly, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm glad you told me. I just couldn't believe how cold those girls were to you!"

"I don't care about them," Jean Luc stated dismissively with a look of disdain on his face. "They're nothing but a bunch of empty headed witches whose main goal in life is to get a title and some money." He smiled at Thadea, "Thank God you're nothing like them Thadea. You are so kind and caring…"

Thadea flushed at the compliment, and turned her head away. "You flatter me," she replied awkwardly. Glancing back at Jean Luc, she found that he was staring at her intently, an indiscernible look in his dark eyes. It made her slightly uneasy.

"That's a lovely painting behind you," Thadea said, trying desperately to find something else to talk about. "Who is it?"

Jean Luc glanced behind him. "Oh, that's a portrait of my great grandmother Cecile."

"She's very beautiful. Tell me about her," Thadea replied, trying to move Jean Luc's focus away from her. She had no interest in learning about the woman, but it was at least something else to talk about.

"Oh well…there's so much to tell about great grandmother Cecile…"

As Jean Luc talked, Thadea let her mind wander to Tiernan Doumet. Jean Luc's tragedy had reminded her of all the cruel acts that Tiernan Doumet had committed in the past. With everything that had occurred recently between the two of them, she had lost sight of the person Tiernan Doumet truly was.

"How could I possibly ever have feelings for someone like that," she wondered to herself as she looked at Jean Luc. "How could I ever look past what he has done?" Although a small part of her wanted to believe that Tiernan Doumet had changed, it was hard to forgive all the sins of his past.

* * *

End of Chapter 15

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? ANYTHING? EMAIL ME ATdelphigirl. (or at least leave me a review)!

NOTE: In case you guys didn't catch on already, Jean Luc Odinequals Oribe Junpei. Yves, on the other hand, was someone I made up.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

The Comte and the Peasant: Chapter Sixteen

Hi everyone! As always, a big THANKS to all those who have read and reviewed the last chapter. I was hoping to get this chapter out much sooner, but unfortunately, I'm having some trouble deciding where I wanted to go with the story. So after many adjustments, here it is. I hope you all like what I came up with, and as always, emails and reviews are appreciated! Until next time!

HYD is property of Yoko Kamio, Viz comics, Margaret Comics, etc etc. It does not belong to me (as if anyone would ever think it did…)

* * *

Tiernan Doumet shifted restlessly in his seat and stared out the carriage window. He watched absently as the small, two story buildings of the city raced by in a blur of dull browns and grays. It had been nearly a month since he last came to Troyes and each passing day had been filled with thoughts of Thadea Marcoux. A small part of him had hoped that the time away would have dimmed his desire for her and given him back some measure of logic and objectivity. Unfortunately, the time in Paris had done just the opposite, and now he missed her more than ever.

"It's true what they say," He murmured absently, "absence does make the heart grow fonder." Tiernan reached into his jacket pocket and fingered the small package that he had tucked away there. The feel of the soft velvety wrapping only served to increase his apprehension.

His heart hammered nervously in his chest as the carriage approached the Hainault estate. Tiernan pulled away from the window and leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath to calm himself just before the carriage pulled to a stop.

His footman hurried to open the door for him, and Tiernan stepped out into the noonday sun, wincing slightly from the bright glare of the marble stairs. Through squinted eyes, he could make out a dark figure hurrying down the steps.

"Young Lord Doumet! What a pleasant surprise!" The heard servant of the house came running towards him in greeting. "The young master has not yet returned from Paris, but we should be expecting him soon…"

"I am not here to see Ruiz," Tiernan said curtly. "I am here to see Thadea Marcoux."

"I beg your pardon milord, but who…?" The head servant looked confused.

Tiernan frowned in annoyance. Hadn't they already been through this before? "One of your servant girls. I have asked you for her before!"

Sensing young Lord Doumet's growing irritation, the old man was quick to pacify him. "I will ask Mistress Rosalind to call her. Please, do come inside."

Tiernan suppressed the urge to punch the old man in the head. His patience was already worn thin from the long journey from Paris, and he was in no mood to put up with the old servant's foolishness.

The man led Tiernan upstairs into the morning room and pulled out a chair for him, which he refused. "Just get the girl for me," Tiernan said. As the head servant hurried away, Tiernan began to pace back and forth uneasily. He pulled out the small package from his jacket pocket and held it in his hands, feeling the velvety softness of the cloth wrapping.

The door opened, and Tiernan glanced up expectantly, quickly hiding the package behind his back. Unfortunately, it was not Thadea who stood in the doorway. The old head servant looked nervous as he entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing back here!" Tieran demanded, his nervousness quickly replaced by irritation.

"I…I'm sorry to tell you this milord…but…but the girl you are looking for no longer works here."

"What!" Tiernan stared at the old man incredulously, "What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure milord," the old man replied, looking thoroughly frightened by Tiernan's demeanor. "She quit nearly a month ago. I assume she may have returned to the countryside, or perhaps she's working for another house…"

"Get me Mistress Rosalind NOW!" Tiernan commanded through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe that the stupid old man had wasted so much of his time with his incompetence.

As the old servant rushed off, Tiernan clenched his fist and placed the small package back inside his jacket. This was not turning out to be a good day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the countryside… 

Thadea hummed softly as she washed the dishes from their noonday meal. She was adjusting well to life back in the country, and it almost seemed as though she had never left.

Sumner was now back on his feet, thanks be to God, ending Thadea's short and unsuccessful venture in the milling trade. She was glad that things were returning to normal, but a part of her was disappointed for not having the opportunity to continue working in the mill.

"I think if I had more practice, I might be better at it," she had told her father, but he seemed little interested in letting her continue with her 'apprenticeship.' Seeing that there would be no further discussion in the matter, Thadea had returned to helping her mother with the cooking, cleaning, and gardening. She spent most of her days boiling, hoeing, picking, and washing, something which she was both grateful and unhappy with.

Since returning home, life for Thadea had become a monotonous routine. Although her days were dull, Thadea felt it was an improvement over the emotional anxiety that had plagued her during her time in the city. Still, on occasion, she would think of the times she had spent in the comte's house, and a dull ache would appear in her heart.

"Thadea? Are you home?" A deep voice called out from the doorway.

Figuring she knew who it was, Thadea turned around, only to be surprised by Yves standing in the doorway.

"What's with that expression?" he asked her as he strode into the house. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Thadea laughed. "Sorry, no, but I thought you were Jean Luc."

"Jean Luc? You mean that burgher's son?"

"Yes, you remember."

"Why would you be expecting him?" Yves asked. His tone was light, but Thadea thought she sensed something more in the question.

"Well, I'm not really expecting him. It's just that he's been coming around here… a lot…ever since the accident."

"Ah, I see." Yves looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't. Thadea frowned slightly, but kept her mouth shut. She had not mentioned to Yves the fact that she had gone to dinner at Jean Luc's house the day after the riding accident, which was why she imagined he would be confused about the situation.

Thadea had thought that she would not see Jean Luc again after the dinner at his house. She believed that it had been Jean Luc's way of thanking her for helping him, but apparently that was not the case. Instead, Jean Luc had maintained a constant presence in her life, making trips almost everyday to the mill to see her.

At first, it had been flattering to receive small gifts from him. They were never elaborate presents, but she had assumed it would stop after the first few times. Afterall, even gratitude had an expiration date. Unfortunately, however, it had been quite some time since their chance encounter, and his visits had not ceased in the slightest.

Her mother, who was at first happy by all the attention, was now apprehensive about Jean Luc's daily visits. Thadea, too, was becoming uneasy. Not that she disliked Jean Luc, but she was nervous about where all this was leading.

Yves frowned at the faraway look on Thadea's face. He had not realized that she had maintained contact with Jean Luc Odin, a young man whom he did not hold any particular fondness for. Although they had only met briefly, there was something about the boy that Yves didn't trust. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but Jean Luc made him uneasy. Of course, it was not his place to speak ill to Thadea about any of her friends…if Jean Luc was even that.

"So I was wondering when you were going to get around to supper at my house," Yves stated with mock seriousness. "My mother and sisters have been asking about you for quite some time, and I keep assuring them that you would visit."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that," Thadea cried looking embarrassed. "It's just that my family's been through so much lately that it slipped my mind…"

"Well I'm here to extend you an official invitation," Yves said. "The chicken has already been killed, plucked, and put in the pot, so I will not accept 'no' for an answer."

Thadea laughed. Yves always was able to put her in a good mood. "Alright, well if that's the case, I'll go ask my mother. I'll be back." She wiped her wet hands on her apron, and hurried out the door.

Yves watched her leave, smiling to himself as her slim form disappeared around the doorway.

* * *

That evening… 

"So Thadea, it's so good to finally see you again! It's been so long, we thought you had disappeared!"

Thadea smiled at Yves's youngest sister Anne. At ten, she was a regular little chatterbox. Twirling a strand of dark, curly hair around her small fingers and leaning forward in her seat, she gave a very good imitation of an eager teen gossip.

"So where have you been all this time?" Brigitte, the middle daughter, questioned. She was the shyest of the three sisters, and often kept her eyes down when she spoke. When they were younger, Thadea had often played with the three Gies girls, and Brigitte had always been her favorite.

"I'm surprised Yves didn't tell you," Thadea said. "I've been working in the city for the Comte."

"Really?" Anne's dark eyes lit up at the thought of the Comte de Troyes. "That's so exciting! Tell us all about it!"

"Well…there really isn't that much to tell…" Thadea replied hesitantly. She certainly wasn't going to go into what _really_ happened to her in the past few months in Troyes.

"Oh, you know that's not true!" Anne exclaimed. "Don't be mean Thadea. Tell me everything about the Comte's house! What did it look like inside? Are the floors really made of gold?"

"Stop badgering Thadea with your silly questions," Mamile, the oldest daughter, interjected. She placed the last dish of steaming food on the table, before taking a seat next to Thadea. Yves and his father had not yet returned from the field and Mrs. Gies was still at the hearth cleaning up.

"They're not silly," Anne retorted. She gave Thadea a knowing smile. "I heard the future Comte of Troyes is very handsome! Is it true?"

Thadea smiled at Anne's eagerness. Although it still hurt her to think of Ruiz, she was slowly starting to put the past behind her. "He is," she agreed, and proceeded to describe Ruiz Hainault for Anne's benefit. It pleased her to see the sisters so entertained, and she tried as best she could to describe the Comte's fabulous house in every detail.

"We're home!" Yves called as he and his father entered the house. He smiled as he saw Thadea sitting at the dinner table with his sisters. "So you made it," he said happily as he headed over and sat down between Anne and Brigitte.

Mr. Gies gave Thadea a friendly smile and wave in greeting, before heading over to give his wife a kiss. Thadea smiled as she glanced over at the couple. The Gies really were a wonderful family.

"Thadea was just telling us about the Comte's house," Anne told Yves. She hit him lightly on the arm. "I can't believe _you_ didn't mention any of that to us!"

"It slipped my mind," Yves said, rubbing his arm in mock pain. He smiled at Thadea. "Can you believe the abuse that I have to put up with?"

"It's hard to be outnumbered by so many women isn't it?" Thadea asked. Mamile and Brigitte both laughed, while Anne looked on with much seriousness. "He deserves the abuse for always forgetting the important things!"

Yves raised his eyebrows at his youngest sister. "We really must get your priorities straight Anne. I worry about you sometimes."

Anne was about to hit her brother again, when her mother and father came to the table. "Alright children, settle down," Mr. Gies said as he seated himself at the head of the table. "Anne, behave yourself. We have company."

Anne rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut as her father put his hands together to say grace. After the prayer, the food was quickly passed around, and the meal began.

"So how is your family Thadea? I heard that your brother is recovering quite well," Mrs. Gies said.

"Yes ma'am," Thadea replied politely, "Sumner's actually back working at the mill with my father now."

"That's wonderful! And how is your mother doing?"

"Oh she's fine, same as always. Since the mill has been doing better with my brother's help, she's been in a much better mood than usual."

Mrs. Gies laughed. "Money always did make Cherie happy."

"Mom!" Yves exclaimed, sensing that that was not the most appropriate thing to say about Thadea's mother. He glanced over at Thadea apologetically. "Sorry about…"

"Oh that's alright," Thadea said with a laugh, "There's nothing wrong with being honest. It's no secret how my mother feels about money."

"Yeah Yves, lighten up," Anne said, giving Thadea a sly grin. "My brother is always so touchy when it comes to you…"

"Oh shut up Anne," Yves retorted, glaring at his sister. Thadea was surprised to see a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Stop embarrassing your brother," Mrs. Gies told Anne. She glanced over at Thadea and sighed, "It's not easy having a daughter like her."

"Hey!" Anne was annoyed by her mother's comment. "If it wasn't for me, things would be dull, dull, dull around here."

"You mean peaceful," Mamile corrected. Brigitte giggled at her older sister's comment.

"I can't believe you all are ganging up on me!" Anne cried, outraged. She looked over at her father for help, "Papa! Make them stop!"

"Leave me out of this," Mr. Gies stated smiling. "You women are too much for me to handle." Anne pouted, and turned to glare at her sisters. "You know, if you all are going to point out my shortcomings, I have a thing or two to say about each of you!" As the three sisters began to argue, Thadea turned over to Yves and Mrs. Gies.

"Is it always like this at your house?"

Mrs. Gies laughed. "That's what happens when you have three daughters! Oh lord, what did I ever do to deserve this?" She looked over at Yves fondly. "At least I have a son who doesn't give me any trouble."

Yves smiled at his mother's adoration. "Aw, cut it out mom. You're embarrassing me."

Mrs. Gies turned to Thadea and gave a warm smile. "You know Thadea, I've always thought of you as one of my own. You're just like another daughter to me."

Thadea blushed at the comment. "Why thank you Mrs. Gies, that's very kind of you to say."

"You're always such a pleasant and industrious girl," Mrs. Gies continued, "You'd make a fine wife someday."

Thadea frowned slightly at these last words. Where was Mrs. Gies going with this?

"How old are you now Thadea?" Mrs. Gies asked.

Thadea hesitated. "Sixteen…"

"Really? How the time flies! I still remember when you were just a tiny little thing in your mother's arms. And now, wow, sixteen. You should be married soon I should think."

Thadea blinked, unsure of what to say. The conversation was definitely headed in the wrong direction. She glanced over at Yves for help, but found that he was looking down, concentrating a little too hard on his food.

"Um…the issue of marriage has not really come up yet," Thadea said slowly, trying to find the best way to move away from the topic. "I know there are a lot of girls my age who are already mothers, but…but…since my father's mill has been doing poorly till now, there hasn't been any plans for my marrying, especially when it concerns a dowry price."

"Oh I see. Well that's a small matter," Mrs. Gies replied, seemingly unfazed by Thadea's inadvertent hint at the fact that her family had no money to provide a decent dowry. "Money shouldn't be an issue when the family would be getting such a wonderful daughter-in-law."

Thadea smiled appreciatively at Mrs. Gies's praise, but said nothing more. Suddenly, she hadlost her desire for conversation as well as her appetite.

* * *

After supper, Thadea bid the Gies family goodnight as she headed out the door and towards her house. Yves offered to walk her home, which she accepted, reluctantly. 

Although Yves had not brought up the topic of marriage, he had not done anything to stop his mother from doing so. This fact unnerved Thadea, and made her uneasy around him.

They walked together in silence back to her house. Yves finally spoke as they reached the front door.

"Look, Thadea, about what my mom said tonight…I'm sorry…she didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Thadea nodded, not looking up at him. "It's okay Yves…it didn't necessarily make me uncomfortable…it's just…I wasn't expecting it, that's all." She sighed, "But you know, she's right. I've been so preoccupied with everything that's happened lately, I haven't given much thought to things like marriage, which maybe I should."

"I didn't mean to pressure you…"

"_You_ didn't do anything," Thadea said. She looked up at Yves whose face was hidden by the darkness, "I just wish that you would have said something when your mother started on the subject."

"Well…yeah…you're right," Yves replied hesitantly. Thadea frowned at the tone in his voice.

"Yves?" She questioned, unnerved by his demeanor. What was happening here?

Yves looked down at her and Thadea was startled by the emotion that was shining in his dark eyes. "Listen, Thadea, I'm almost eighteen, and my family has been pressuring me for quite some time to settle down and start a family. I…I…" His voice faltered, as he searched for the right words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Who the hell are you!" An angry voice demanded from behind them. Thadea and Yves both swerved around just in time to see a tall figure dismount from a horse and stalk over to them.

"Jean Luc? Is that you?" Thadea questioned. The words barely left her mouth before the rider came and punched Yves squarely in the jaw. Yves staggered back, startled, as the dark figure grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Leave him alone!" Thadea screamed, running over and pounding the rider's back. "Get away from him!"

The stranger seemed startled by her reaction, and pulled away. Thadea interjected herself between Yves and the unknown assailant, glaring up at the man in contempt.

"What do you want you freak?" she cried angrily, "Who are you?" She had realized quickly that this man was not Jean Luc, and was scared to death by the man's violence.

The tall figure remained silent, standing in the shadows. Thadea narrowed her eyes warily. Certainly this person couldn't be a robber or some type of crazed criminal. Afterall, he had stopped when she had told him to…

"Do I know you?" Thadea asked uncertainly, squinting at the figure through the darkness. The only sources of light came from the stars and the narrow sliver of moon that shown in the night sky. It was difficult to make out the man's features…

"It's me," the dark figure replied softly. He stepped forward, and through the darkness, Thadea could finally make out the broad shoulders, chiseled face, and dark curly hair.

"Tiernan Doumet," Thadea whispered. She was shocked to say the least. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I…I just found out that you had left Ruiz's house. It took me a while to find your house, but I needed to see you…"

"Stay away from Thadea!" Yves cried. He had recovered from the initial shock of the assault, and now stood in front of Thadea, blocking her from Tiernan.

Tiernan glared at him in annoyance. "Get out of my way you stupid peasant! This is none of your business!"

Yves' jaw tightened, but he didn't move.

Tiernan clenched his fist and took a step forward. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

Yves stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated. "Leave Thadea alone," he stated again.

Tiernan growled and rushed forward, ready to throttle the man. Suddenly, Thadea was in front of Yves, protecting him.

"Stop it, just stop it!" she screamed at him, the anger in her voice cutting into Tiernan's heart. "Get out of here NOW! I never want to see you again! JUST LEAVE!"

Tiernan took a step back in shock, staring at her in hurt confusion. "But…"

"LEAVE NOW!" Thadea screamed, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

Tiernan hesistated, but looking at her flushed, angry face, he reluctantly turned away and walked back to his horse. As he mounted and rode away, the memory of Thadea's words rang repeatedly in his ears.

* * *

Two days later… 

Ruiz Hainault walked up the long, marble stairs of his estate and was greeted by his servants, who had gathered in the entranceway to welcome him home.

The head servant, Joseph, walked forward and held out his hands to take Ruiz's dusty jacket. Ruiz had ridden from Paris on horseback, and was now thoroughly exhausted from the trip. He was covered in dirt, and was eager to clean himself off.

"I will draw you a bath milord," one of the head maids told him when she saw the state he was in. He nodded to her appreciatively as he headed upstairs to his quarters to shed the rest of his dirty clothes.

"May I inquire if his Lord and Ladyship will be returning soon as well?" Joseph asked, as he followed Ruiz up the stairs.

Ruiz shook his head. "Father and Mother have decided to remain in Paris. Tensions are high now, and it would be foolish to be away from court. I only returned because there is no longer a need for me there. If his majesty or my father should require my presence, they will send a summons."

Joseph nodded. "I should tell you that Young Lord Doumet was here two days ago…"

Ruiz glanced back at Joseph in alarm. "Really? What did he want?"

"He wished to see one of your servant girls. The same one whom he has asked for before."

"You mean Thadea Marcoux?"

"Yes."

Ruiz hesitated. "And did he see her?"

"No sir," Joseph looked uneasy, "He was quite upset actually…to find that the girl no longer works here."

"What?" Ruiz was taken aback by this news. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she quit milord, about a month ago…so I was told. I'm not too clear on the details, but I think you should speak with Mistress Rosalind if you want to know exactly what happened."

"Yes," Ruiz said slowly, turning away. "I certainly should. Please call Mistress Rosalind to my quarters immediately."

Ruiz Hainault rode at a hurried pace down the long dirt, wooded path which lead to the Doumet estate on the outskirts of the city. His heart and mind raced frantically as he sped along the dusty trail.

Pulling his horse to a stop in front of the gates, he nodded to one of the guards on duty who quickly rushed to open the doors for him.

"Shall I announce you to his lordship?" the guard questioned, but Ruiz brushed past him without responding. Dismounting quickly, he tossed the reins to a young stable hand that had emerged by his side.

One of the headman came forward from the front entrance of the house, and rushed down the steps to greet him. "Lord Hainault! Is the young master expecting you?"

"No, he's not. Where is he?" Ruiz asked, walking past the servant and into the foyer.

"The young master is in the library I believe. Shall I announce you?"

"No need," Ruiz replied as he headed upstairs. His boots thudded dully on the thick carpet as he walked quickly down the hallway. He didn't stop to knock as he stopped and pulled open the heavy wooden doors.

The doors creaked open, and the bright early morning light made him squint. He could make out Tiernan's tall, dark form, seated in an armchair next to the window.

Tiernan Doumet looked up in surprised as the doors to the library were suddenly pulled open. "I specifically commanded that I did not want to be disturbed! What do you want?"

"Tiernan?" Ruiz's voice floated across the room as his tall, lanky figure glided in. The doors were shut behind him as he entered, walking slowly towards where Tiernan sat.

Tiernan sighed wearily and slumped back into his chair. He should have known that Ruiz would pay him a visit sooner or later. No doubt his servants would have told him about his visit two days earlier.

"I suppose you came to check up on me?" Tiernan asked wearily, gesturing for Ruiz to sit down on a nearby couch.

Ruiz hesitated, but then took the offered seat. "I heard you came to my estate."

"Yes."

"Did you find Thadea?"

"…"

Ruiz frowned, staring intently at Tiernan's expression. After talking with Mistress Rosalind, he knew that Tiernan had gone out to the Marcoux's mill to look for her. What he didn't know was what Tiernan did when he got there.

After a long period of silence, Tiernan finally spoke. "I found her alright…"

"Well? How was she?"

"Fine I suppose."

"Would you stop being so cryptic?" Ruiz was surprised by his growing annoyance. "What did she say to you when she saw you? That's what I want to know!"

"What does it matter to you what she said?" Tiernan demanded quickly, his eyes narrowing. After all this time, he still didn't trust Ruiz's intentions towards Thadea.

Ruiz ignored the question. "Is she here now?" he asked, looking Tiernan straight in the eye. He could see a flicker of something (perhaps guilt?) pass through Tiernan's dark eyes.

There was a brief pause, before Tiernan shook his head. "No, she's not here."

Ruiz could feel some weight being lifted off his shoulders. At least he didn't have to worry about Tiernan holding the girl hostage…not that he really believed his best friend was capable of doing something like that. Still, Tiernan Doumet was…different…whenever he was around Thadea, and love has certainly been known to make people do crazy things.

Staring at Tiernan's dark expression, a realization suddenly dawned on Ruiz. "Did she tell you to leave her alone?" Ruiz asked softly, his gray eyes wide.

Tiernan looked away, and Ruiz had his answer. He sighed and shook his head. "I hope that puts an end to all of this. You know how she feels now, so it's probably best just to just let her be."

"It was a misunderstanding," Tiernan replied, not looking at him.

Ruiz frowned at his response. "What? What was a misunderstanding?"

Tiernan shook his head, not wishing to elaborate further.

Ruiz's frown deepened. There was something that Tiernan wasn't telling him. "I hope you're not going to go back to see Thadea again," Ruiz said slowly, making sure that every word got across. "She obviously wants to be left alone, and you should respect her wishes."

Tiernan remained silent, and continued to stare out the window. Ruiz let out another sigh of frustration, then stood and headed towards the door.

"You're making the situation worse for yourself Tiernan," Ruiz stated, as he stood in the open doorway. "Don't do anything that we'll all regret."

* * *

As he rode home, Ruiz debated whether he should pay Thadea a visit out in the countryside. He had a good idea of where the Marcoux's mill was, and it wouldn't take long for him to ride out, especially since it was not yet noon. 

"I could go out and just check to see if she's alright," he thought to himself as he slowed his horse. He was approaching the city gates, and glanced over at the broad, dirt paths which lead to the fields of the peasant workers. The idea seemed good to him, but then he remembered that she had chosen to leave…and not return.

He had learned from one of the serving girls that Thadea's brother had been ill, which was why she had left. But that had been weeks ago, and she had not returned to the estate, which obviously meant that she was not returning at all.

Ruiz hated to admit it, but he was more than a bit hurt that she had not stayed to say goodbye to him. Afterall, he liked to think that they had been friends. He certainly shared more with her than he had with anyone else, noble or common.

Unfortunately, the knowledge that she had went away and stayed away weighed heavily on his mind, and in the end, Ruiz convinced himself that it was best just to return home. As he headed towards the gates of the city, he glanced back one last time at the peasant fields before they were blocked out by the high, stone walls of Troyes.

* * *

That night, Ruiz tossed restlessly in his bed, unable to get to sleep. As he lay there, his mind wandered to Thadea Marcoux, and how she might be doing back in the countryside. 

"I give up," he finally cried in exasperation as he sat up and flung off the covers. Getting to his feet, he fumbled in the darkness for the door to his quarters.

Ruiz didn't bother to light a candle as he made his way out into the hallway and down the stairs. He had made many trips down to the kitchen late at night, and didn't need light to guide him through the now familiar path.

As he pushed open the kitchen doors, the warm glow of the fire greeted him. He wearily made his way to the table and seated himself on a rough wooden chair. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to stare at the fire that was roaring brightly in the large, stone hearth.

A dull ache emerged in his heart as his gaze slowly traveled around the room, resting on the kitchen doors. He half expected that at any moment, Thadea Marcoux's slim form would come creeping silently into the room. He smiled as he remembered the time she had come in looking for food. She had surprised him when she entered, and he had kept silent, wanting to know what she was up to. It had been great fun to watch the startled expression her face when she turned around and saw him watching her. Now, he realized, he would never have those moments again…

An image King John's infuriated face suddenly flashed through Ruiz's mind, pushing away the fond memory. It was clear that war with England was now inevitable. The question was how soon would it be? Ruiz shuddered involuntarily, knowing the long years of bloodshed that was to come. And would he survive the slaughter? That was the most important question of all.

"I don't want to leave without seeing Thadea again," he realized, picturing her smiling face in his mind. At that moment, he decided that he would make a trip out to the Marcoux mill in the morning.

* * *

That same day… 

Thadea walked down the dirt path which led to the Gies' house. It had been two days since the incident with Tiernan Doumet and she still felt extremely guilty over what had happened to Yves.

She had avoided seeing him the day after, worried that he would be angry with her. Yves had left without saying much after Tiernan had ridden away, and Thadea wasn't sure if he blamed her.

Despite her nervousness, Thadea knew that she couldn't (no, _shouldn't_) avoid him, especially when she felt partly responsible for what had happened. She couldn't bear the thought of Yves resenting her. He had always been there, ever since she could remember, and she wouldn't lose his friendship over Tiernan Doumet!

As she approached the Gies' house, Thadea saw Mamile standing at the front entrance, sweeping the porch. Anne was standing to the side, watching her older sister work. She glanced up for a second, and saw Thadea approaching. She waved at her and said something to Mamile, who looked up and smiled.

"Hey Thadea!" Anne cried as Thadea got closer, "What a nice surprise!"

Thadea smiled with relief at Anne's warm greeting. Mamile was wiping some sweat from her forehead, but she was smiling too. Thadea took this as a good sign, since it looked like Yves' sisters didn't seem to be upset with her.

"Is your brother here?" Thadea questioned.

Mamile shook her head in response. "No, sorry! Yves went fishing this morning. Father didn't need him in the field today and he took Brigitte with him." She glanced at Thadea curiously, "Is everything alright between the two of you?"

"Um…," Thadea hesitated, unsure of how to respond.

Anne raised her eyebrows. "Oh Thadea, you have to tell us! Yves, the big jerk, wouldn't say anything. He came back that night with a bruised jaw and wouldn't tell us what happened. Mom thought that maybe he had done something to offend you and you had hit him. She was so angry!" Anne's eyes glistened with interest, "What did he do Thadea? You can tell us! I'm sure he deserved what he got!"

Thadea shook her head. "You shouldn't talk about your brother like that Anne. Yves didn't do anything wrong. I didn't hit him…"

Anne looked puzzled by this revelation. "If you didn't hit him, then who did? How did he get the bruise…"

"It's a long story," Thadea replied shortly. "I'm going to find Yves. I'll see you girls later." Not waiting for a response from either Anne or Mamile, Thadea turned and hurried away.

Anne frowned, visibly annoyed by Thadea's brush off. "I wonder what's going on between those two," she muttered as she turned back to look at Mamile.

Mamile simply shrugged her shoulders. "Mind your own business Anne," she said, as she turned back to sweeping the porch.

* * *

The Vienne river sparkled and glistened in the afternoon sun. Thadea strolled along the grassy bank watching the blue gray water ripple and flow gently past her. 

Watching the river, she wished wistfully that she could become a part of the flowing water, following its path to faraway places, and moving with no particular destination. It would be nice not to be tied down to one single place, to always experience something new.

"No Brigitte! Quit putting water in the bucket! It's going to overflow and all those fish are going to flip themselves right out onto the bank!" Yves' exasperated voice floated along the bank snapping Thadea out of her reverie. She looked out into the distance, and saw his tall, dark form standing along the edge of the riverbank.

"Yves!" She called out to him, waving, as she headed over to where he and his sister stood. She watched him turn, and pause, before waving back to her. Brigitte, however, turned away as soon as she saw Thadea approach. Thadea frowned at her reaction. What had Yves said to her?

Getting closer, she noticed with a wince that Yves' jaw had turned an ugly shade of purple. He gave her a small smile as she neared, but didn't look her in the eye. Thadea felt a small pang in her heart.

"Can I talk to you?" Thadea asked. She glanced back and forth between Brigitte and Yves. Brigitte still refused to look at her or even acknowledge her presence.

Yves glanced at Thadea out of the corner of his eye, and then turned to his sister. "Brigitte, would you mind leaving us alone please?" he asked softly.

Brigitte looked up at her brother, her expression grim, but turned and headed off wordlessly along the bank.

"She's angry with me," Thadea remarked, staring after Brigitte's retreating form.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yves replied, looking down at his feet. He still refused to meet Thadea's gaze, which made Thadea nervous. "I didn't tell her anything Thadea, but I guess she drew her own conclusions…"

"And I suppose she feels I've done something wrong…" Thadea said softly, feeling her heart sink.

Yves looked up at her sharply. "You didn't do anything wrong Thadea. I don't want you to think that I blame you…"

Thadea stared into his dark eyes. It was difficult for her to discern what he was thinking. "Are you angry with me?" she asked slowly.

"No! Of course not!" Yves' eyes widened in surprise, "What would make you think that?"

Thadea sighed in relief. "I don't know, I guess I felt partly responsible for what happened, and after seeing the way Brigitte was acting…well…nevermind. I'm just glad that you're not upset with me."

Yves nodded and looked away again. There was an awkward pause. Thadea frowned, puzzled by the way he was acting. Something wasn't right.

"Who was that guy Thadea?" Yves asked finally. He didn't look at her, but instead fidgeted with his fishing pole. Thadea stared at the back of his dark head, unsure of how to respond.

"It's not what you think," she said slowly, trying to find the best way to explain her unusual situation. "That was Tiernan Doumet, the future Comte of Champagne…"

Yves turned around, looking at her incredulously. "He's what?"

"Yeah…it's a long story," Thadea said. "I really don't want to get into it…"

Yves frowned, taking a step closer to her. "This could be serious Thadea. It's dangerous to get involved with the nobility…"

"It's not like that!" Thadea protested. She sighed and turned away from Yves' worried gaze. "It's hard for me to explain, especially since I'm not sure what's happening myself. You don't need to worry though. I don't think I'll see him again."

"Why would a man like Tiernan Doumet want to see you?" Yves pressed, refusing to drop the issue. He was visibly disturbed to learn the identity of his attacker, especially when the man had been so angry at seeing him and Thadea together.

"There's nothing going on between us…" Thadea replied, "…at least, not for me." She looked up at Yves pleadingly. "I really don't want to talk about it. Please, can't we just forget about it?"

Yves sighed wearily. It was obvious that he wanted to find out more about her and Tiernan Doumet, but looking at Thadea's expression, he knew that he shouldn't pressure her any further. Another long silence ensued before he finally turned back to his fishing pole.

"Brigitte and I brought some biscuits out here to snack on since we were planning to stay out until dark. You can have some if you want," Yves said, his back now turned to Thadea.

Thadea smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I think I will." Walking over to the small cloth sack, she pulled out a biscuit and headed over to stand next to Yves. She nibbled on it as she looked out over the wide, shining river.

"So are you interested in anyone at the moment?" Yves asked. He continued to stare out at the glistening water as he talked. "If not Tiernan Doumet, then is there someone else?"

A familiar face flashed through Thadea's mind, but she pushed it away quickly. "No," she lied, "There's no one right now."

Yves was silent for a moment. "What about Marc?" he finally asked. "I remember you two were pretty close when we were younger."

Thadea laughed. "Marc? What would make you think of him? I haven't seen Marc in nearly three years, ever since he got that apprenticeship with a blacksmith in the city." She sighed. "Marc was never like you…or me…he was never interested in settling in the country. He always wanted something more exciting out of life."

"I remember you wanted that as well Thadea," Yves said, "What changed?"

Thadea shrugged. "I guess after actually experiencing the city, I realized that I fit in better here." She glanced up at Yves, and was surprised to find him staring at her. There was an odd, almost wistful look on his face.

"Thadea, what do you think of me?" Yves asked suddenly, the question catching her by surprise. Thadea blinked, taken aback by this odd question.

"I…" Thadea hesitated, unsure of how to respond. "I…you've always been a good friend Yves, you know that."

Yves grinned at her response and slowly turned back to face the river. Although he was smiling, Thadea felt that there was something in his eyes that told her he wasn't exactly pleased by her response.

* * *

Later… 

Thadea sat outside on her front stoop, shelling peas. She looked up as she felt a shadow in front of her and saw Mirielle Enaud standing there.

"Mirielle!" she cried, standing up quickly and giving her friend a big hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

Mirielle smiled happily. "I've been well Thadea! I've missed you so much since you've been gone! I only found out a few days ago that you came back! I can't believe I didn't know about it, otherwise I would have come to see you much sooner…"

"Oh don't worry about that!" Thadea said happily, seating herself back down on the front steps and pulling Mirielle down to sit next to her. "I've been busy helping my mother anyways…"

"Right, because your brother was ill." Mirielle looked at her worriedly, "Is Sumner alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's been back on his feet for the past two weeks and he seems to have his strength back."

"Thank God," Mirielle replied with relief. "I'm so glad for you. Your family must be so happy."

"Yes, we're all grateful," Thadea said honestly. She turned back to shelling the peas.

"Can I help you with that?" Mirielle asked as she gestured towards the small green pile that sat at Thadea's feet.

Thadea smiled gratefully. "Of course!"

As the two girls began to work in silence, Mirielle glanced up at Thadea curiously. "Thadea, is something bothering you? You don't seem yourself today."

Thadea looked up in surprise. "Really? Is it that obvious?"

Mirielle laughed, "Well, I've known you since we were kids. I'd like to think I can tell when something's wrong."

Thadea sighed, looking down at her hands. "I don't know, things are just getting a bit complicated lately. Aside from a bunch of stuff that I don't want to get into, Yves' been acting very strange lately."

Mirielle blinked in surprise. "Yves? Wow, I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Yeah, well he hasn't really been himself these past few days and I can't figure out why." Thadea clenched her fists in frustration. "I don't understand why boys have to be so difficult!"

Mirielle laughed. "They're not that difficult Thadea if you know how to read them."

Thadea shook her head. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Look, I don't know what's happened between you and Yves recently, but I _do_ know the two of you." Mirielle replied, giving Thadea a knowing smile. She paused for a moment, before saying, "I'm not going to put any ideas in your head, but I just want to point out a little fact that you seem to have failed to notice. Yves has always paid more attention to you than to any other girl around here. Ever since we were little, he's always visited you and played with you."

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" Thadea asked, not understanding what Mirielle was getting at.

Mirielle stared at Thadea in exasperation. "All I'm saying is, take a good look at Yves Gies. He's handsome, strong, kind, and hardworking. Why is it, do you think, that he still isn't married yet?"

Thadea shrugged, still not following. "Maybe he just hasn't found the right girl yet."

"Or maybe he has, and he's just waiting for her to give him a sign."

Thadea frowned, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine. She didn't like how Mirielle said that last sentence.

* * *

The next day… 

Jean Luc Odin rode along the dirt path and spotted the Marcoux residence off in the distance. He hurried his horse along, anxious to see Thadea. Unfortunately, he had been occupied with some matters of his father's business these past few days, and had been unable to continue his daily visits. Now, however, the affairs were settled, and he was eager to resume his growing relationship with Thadea Marcoux.

"Whoa!" he cried, as he pulled his horse to a stop in front of the Marcoux house. He swung himself easily off the saddle, grateful that his leg was finally healed. He walked quickly up the front stairs and knocked loudly on the wooden door.

"Thadea! It's me!" he called loudly when there was no answer. He knocked again, but still no one came to the door.

"Hmm…I guess she's not home," he muttered, disappointed. Turning away, he wondered briefly if he could find someone who would know where Thadea was.

As he remounted his horse, he noticed a tall, slim figure walking slowly off in the distance. "Hey you! May I speak with you?" He called out to the man as he rode over to him.

Yves Gies looked up in surprise as a voice called out to him. His heart quickened when he saw it was a young man on horseback. As the rider approached, however, he was relieved to see that it was not the person he had initially thought. Unfortunately, it was yet another wealthy fellow whom he disliked.

"You there, I remember you. You're a friend of Thadea's right? Do you know where she's gone?" Jean Luc looked down at the dark haired young man and was shocked to see the bruise on his face.

Yves shrugged, "I don't know. She should be home…it's anyone's guess where she might be."

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Jean Luc questioned, still staring at Yves' bruise.

"I got punched," Yves replied, not wishing to elaborate. "It's not really a big deal."

"Tell me whoever did this and I shall see to it that he's appropriately punished," Jean Luc said. He scowled angrily, "I'm not going to let someone who hurt Thadea's friend get off that easily."

"Well, I don't think you can really do much for me, especially against _this_ guy," Yves stated sourly.

"Oh really? Who is this guy?" Jean Luc replied in amusement. He doubted he would be unable to have some stupid peasant punished.

"It's Tiernan Doumet, our future Comte de Champagne," Yves replied, watching Jean Luc's face for his reaction. No doubt it would wipe the arrogant look off that pompous jerk. Jean Luc was expectedly shocked to learn the identity of Yves' assailant, but quickly, his expression darkened. Yves was disturbed by this sudden change in Jean Luc's demeanor.

"Why would he attack you?" Jean Luc asked coldly, staring at Yves in a way that frightened him.

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with Thadea," Yves replied, unsure of whether or not he should be telling anything to Jean Luc. "She wouldn't tell me anything, and I wouldn't recommend asking her about it. It upsets her."

"I see," Jean Luc replied, turning away from Yves. He paused for a moment, seeming to think about something, before he turned his horse around and galloped off.

Yves stood staring after him, an uneasiness growing inside his chest.

* * *

Thadea stood at the bank of the Vienne watching the sparkling expanse absently. She had come here after dropping off some lunch to her father and brother at the mill. The river gave her a sense of peace and tranquility, something which she very much needed lately. 

Thadea thought about what Mirielle had said to her the other day about Yves. She had never really noticed before, but it was strange that Yves was still unmarried. In fact, she had never known him to court a girl, something which he should have done by now if his parents were pressuring him to settle down. But then again, what did she know of Yves' personal life? Thadea didn't keep up with the local gossip, so perhaps he did have someone in mind that she just didn't know about.

"So what was he doing inviting you to his house for supper?" The question suddenly popped into her mind, causing other memories to surface. She remembered the times, shortly before her fateful trip to Troyes, when Yves had visited her. He had often brought her vegetables from his mother's garden, stating that his mother had insisted. And there was also that one incident when he had given her a crochet cap that his sisters had made. At the time, these visits had meant little to her, but now, after her talk with Mirielle, Thadea was beginning to see things in a new light.

The idea that Yves Gies might be interested in her romantically was a strange concept to Thadea, one that she wasn't particularly comfortable with. Afterall, Yves had always been the boy next door to her, and she often thought of him along the same lines as Sumner. The idea that he would want to marry her put a lump in the pit of her stomach.

"But if not Yves, then who?" Thadea wondered, as she continued to look out at the flowing river. She was already sixteen, and it was obvious to everyone that it was time for her to marry. Many girls her age and younger were already wives and mothers, and unless she wanted to become a spinster for the rest of her life, she needed to start thinking about finding a husband.

"Growing up is hard," she realized, sighing inwardly. If only she could go back in time to when things were simpler…

The clacking of hooves brought Thadea out of her reverie. She glanced over in surprise, wondering who it could be.

A tall figure emerged from the woods leading a sleek white mare behind him. Thadea squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the man. He seemed familiar for some reason, and Thadea wondered briefly if she knew him.

Almost as if sensing that he was being watched, the figure turned in her direction…and froze.

Sensing that he might have recognized her, Thadea waved. "Hello there! Do I know you?"

The figure paused for a moment before walking towards her, leaving his horse behind to continue drinking. The bright glare of the sun kept the man in the shadows, but as he approached, an all too familiar voice addressed her. "Has it really been that long Thadea Marcoux? Have you forgotten me already?"

Thadea's heart quickened instantly as she recognized the voice. It had been nearly a month, but she could never forget…

"Ruiz Hainault!" she cried, gaping at him in disbelief. "I can't believe it!"

Ruiz came forward, his hand held up to his eyes to ward off the bright glare of the sun. "This is certainly a surprise…" he stated with a grin as he stood before her.

"I should say the same thing," Thadea replied, still trying to process the fact that Ruiz Hainault was actually there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to see you actually," Ruiz replied, "but I stopped here so that my horse could rest and get a drink. Imagine my surprise to find you! It's a strange coincidence don't you think?" His hair was disheveled from the horse ride, and he ran a hand through his silky, red-bronze hair to brush it out of his face.

"Yeah…" Thadea agreed. She was both pleased and confused that Ruiz Hainault had come all this way to see her. "Why…why did you want to see me?"

Ruiz paused. He seemed to consider her question carefully before answering. "Well, you left without saying goodbye, so I thought I'd come and see how you were doing. Is your brother alright? Does he need a doctor?"

Thadea was touched by his concern, but was surprised that Ruiz knew about her family's circumstances. "You know about that?"

"Yes, Mistress Rosalind told me why you left." Ruiz seemed to hesitate, "Is your brother…"

"No! He made a wonderful recovery," Thadea said quickly. She smiled, "Sumner's a tough boy."

"I'm glad," Ruiz told her kindly. He seemed to hesitate again, and Thadea frowned.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked. There seemed to be something else on his mind.

"Well…," Ruiz paused, unsure if he should continue. "I also know that Tiernan came to see you. I went to see him when I found out that you had left, and he didn't want to talk to me about what happened. I was worried about what he might have done…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Thadea said stiffly, her pleasure quickly dissipating. She wished Ruiz had not brought up Tiernan Doumet. After the incident, all she wanted to do was forget what happened that night.

Ruiz nodded. There was another pause before he finally spoke. "I know Tiernan's got a temper on him, but he's a good guy. No matter what he's done, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Thadea stared at him. Did Ruiz somehow guess what had happened between the two of them? "No," she thought, "He couldn't possibly know what Tiernan Doumet did. If he knew what really happened, he wouldn't be saying this."

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but you don't need to defend him to me," she said softly. "Even if he were a saint, I still don't want to see Tiernan Doumet ever again." Thadea sighed, closing her eyes. "I just want to be left alone, to lead a quiet life in the countryside. I wish he would respect that." She glanced over at Ruiz sadly, trying to make him understand.

Ruiz frowned, studying her. "And me? Do you wish that I respected that as well?"

Thadea looked away quickly, unsure of how to respond. She knew that it was best to stay away from Ruiz Hainault, but the thought of never seeing him again brought a sharp pain to her heart. Ruiz, however, took her reaction as an affirmation.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your life Thadea," Ruiz said. He smiled at her sadly, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." To Thadea's surprise, he bent down and gave her a low bow. "I wish you all the best. Please don't be afraid to call on me if you should ever need my help."

Thadea stared at him as he walked away, her eyes brimming with tears. Ruiz Hainault made his way back to where his horse patiently waited and mounted it in one fluid motion. Not turning to look at her again, he rode away, leaving Thadea alone on the riverbank.

* * *

Tiernan Doumet looked up as Ruiz Hainault approached. He stood up from the marble bench he had been sitting on and waited as Ruiz made his way across the wide expanse of carefully manicured lawn that lay between the gardens and the main house. 

Tiernan frowned at the peculiar look on Ruiz's face, which did not disappear even as he stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here Ruiz?" Tiernan asked suspiciously.

"I want to speak with you about Thadea," Ruiz stated, getting right to the point. Tiernan frowned at this uncharacteristic bluntness.

"I thought we had finished all that the last time you were here," Tiernan replied. He was in no mood to argue or be lectured at today.

"I saw her today," Ruiz said softly, studying Tiernan's expression. Tiernan's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed as he processed this news.

"Why?" he demanded angrily, glaring at Ruiz.

"I went out to check up on her, to make sure she was alright. I know you did something to her, but she wouldn't talk about it with me." Ruiz frowned, "I'm not stupid Tiernan. I can tell when something's wrong."

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" Tiernan demanded. Then he paused, realizing the irony of the situation. "I never thought that I would ever have to tell Ruiz Hainault to stay out of my business." He looked at his best friend with sad amusement, "Have you really changed that much?"

Ruiz smiled slightly. "We all change Tiernan. You've changed quite a bit yourself these last few months." He paused, then said seriously, "Thadea told me again that she wanted to be left alone. She seems…happy, to be back in her old life. I want you to respect her decision, and to please leave her alone from now on."

Tiernan hesitated, unsure of how to respond. A host of conflicting emotions raged inside him.

"Yo! Tiernan!" A deep voice shouted out from across the estate grounds. Both Ruiz and Tiernan turned in surprise as Stefan Nicaise and Aleron Mimeax came walking up to them.

"Oh hey Ruiz," Stefan cried, "Didn't expect to find you here!"

Ruiz nodded his greeting to his two friends. Tiernan frowned, glancing back and forth between Stefan and Aleron. "Does no one tell me they're going to visit anymore?" he asked sourly.

Stefan and Aleron ignored his comment. "We're glad we caught the two of you together," Aleron said, "It saves us an extra trip."

"Were you going to go see me too?" Ruiz asked.

Stefan and Aleron gave him a look. "Of course."

"Why are you guys here?" Tiernan asked, "I don't recall inviting either of you…"

Stefan and Aleron stared at him in shock. "What? I can't believe you've forgotten!" Stefan cried.

"Forgotten what?" Tiernan demanded impatiently.

Ruiz looked puzzled, but then his eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Oh no…the Hot Fairs! I completely forgot about them!"

Stefan and Aleron looked back and forth between Tiernan and Ruiz like they had both gone insane. "What the hell have you two been doing since you got back from Paris? I can't believe you could let something like this slip your minds!" Stefan cried in shocked indignation.

"This is worrisome," Aleron agreed, turning to Ruiz. "You do realize that the fairs start tomorrow right? Didn't you notice all the people crowded out on the streets? What did you think was happening?"

Ruiz shook his head, "I don't know…I believe Tiernan has finally succeeded in driving me insane." He turned to Stefan and Aleron. "I'm sorry, but obviously I must return home. There is much I need to take care of…"

"I'll say," Stefan remarked sarcastically, "I can't believe you forgot! I would never forget the May Fairs in Provins."

Ruiz sighed, looking embarrassed. He turned to leave, but not before saying some final words to Tiernan. "Don't forget what I said."

Tiernan didn't respond, and Aleron and Stefan exchanged glances as Ruiz hurried away. The looked over at Tiernan, but the dark look on his face made them keep silent.

* * *

The next day… 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Thadea cried as she wiped her damp hands on her apron. The knocking persisted, and she opened the door with an angry jerk. "What is it?"

Jean Luc stood at the doorway, surprised by the less than pleasant greeting. Thadea was quickly apologetic. "Sorry Jean Luc! I didn't know it was you!"

Jean Luc smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't come to see in a while. I had some business that I needed to take care of for my father."

"That's alright," Thadea replied. "This is a pleasant surprise. Would you like to come in?" She held the door open for him to enter, but Jean Luc didn't move.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the city," he said, giving her one of his charming smiles.

Thadea frowned. "The city? Why?"

"Well, the Hot Fairs begin today. I was hoping that you'd accompany me." Jean Luc looked a bit surprised. "Didn't you know that they were starting today?"

Thadea flushed, "Actually, I had forgotten about them. Things have been a bit…hectic…around her lately…"

A dark look passed across Jean Luc's eyes, but when Thadea blinked, it was gone. She wondered briefly if she had imagined it.

Jean Luc smiled cheerfully at her. "Come Thadea, my horse is waiting."

Thadea hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go into the city, especially when there was a chance that she might run into Tiernan Doumet. But then again, her chores were pretty much done, and there wasn't much for her to do until supper.

"I…I suppose I could, for a little while," she agreed finally. "Let me just tell mama. I'll be right back."

As Thadea headed off, Jean Luc watched her leave with a grim look on his face.

* * *

End of Chapter 16

So? What did you guys think? Please email me with your comments or leave me a review! And stay tuned for Chapter 17, when Thadea, Jean Luc, Tiernan, and Ruiz all meet up at the Hot Fairs!


End file.
